Best Friends Forever Or Not?
by luv2beloved
Summary: AU, AH, OC, OCC - GJWHF Sequel: Full Summary inside! The Girls are home and now it is time to test their love and friendship! Spans 20 years of friendship! Best Friends Forever - Or Not? Now Completed!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, this is it a moment that many have been waiting for – **_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_** Sequel. If you have not done so, please read GJWHF first, but is it not necessary. This story can stand alone, but some of the flashbacks that will come into play will refer back to GJWHF. This story picks up at first about nine months or so after they all return home. Alice and Jasper live in California. The Prologue takes place in the future, about twenty years later. Chapter 1 will jump back to nine months after they returned and then jump even farther back to only two months of their return. Thanks to my Beta: FaithInSnape who is working with me again on this story. Rated M just in case, because we all know that Life always give us lemons!! Tissue Alert as well!**

**Full Summary:**** The girls are home, but life threw them a huge curve ball while basking in the sun. They all met, fell in love and even married the men of their dreams, all within two weeks. Now, it is time to test their friendship as their real lives begin to unfold. Will it last the test of time and what happens when one of their beloved friends needs them the most and they may not be there? Best Friends Forever – or where they? AH, AU, OC, OCC**

**Prologue**

**Third Person:**

They used to be known as Coyotes. Some of the most influential girls in New York City's top bar. That was a long time ago – more than two decades – but just now, as she lay in bed listening to the pounding winter storm raging outside, it seemed like it was just yesterday.

In the past week (without a doubt, the worst seven days of her life), she had lost the ability to distance herself from the memories. Too often, in her dreams it was 2006; she was a teenager again, coming of age in the uprising of hard times. She went off to college and meeting two people that she had done everything with. For the longest time they were inseparable, even with the vastness of the world, they were always connected.

Best friends forever.

They believed it would last - that vow, which someday they would be old women sitting in their rocking chairs on a creaking deck, talking about the times of their lives, and laughing.

Now she knew better, of course. For more than a year, she had been telling herself it was okay, that she could do this on her own, keep going without her best friends. Sometimes she even believed it.

Then she would hear music, their music: "Pour Some Sugar On Me." "Devil went Down to Georgia." "You Lost that Lovin' Feelin'" and so much more. Yesterday, while grocery shopping a bad rendition of "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" made her cry, right there next to the tomatoes.

She eased the covers back and got out of bed, being careful to not disturb the man next to her. For a moment she stood there, staring at him as his beautiful hair caught some of the light from the bathroom. Even in his sleep he wore a troubled expression.

She reached over and took the phone of the hook and left the bedroom, walking down the quiet hall way toward the back deck. There she stared out at the storm and gathered her courage. As she punched in the familiar numbers, she wondered what she would say to her once-best friends after all these months of silence. How would she start? _I've had a bad week… my life is falling apart…_or simply_ I need you._

She felt strong arms embrace her as she hung the phone up for the thousandth time.

"They will come as soon as you say the words," he whispered in her ear.

A small tear slide from her eye.

"But what if it is too late?"

"Then I don't think you will be able to live with yourself to not give them that chance to say goodbye."

She picked up the phone and dialed the first number again. It was now or never.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV:**

I breathed in through my nose and out of my mouth, keeping it steady as I focused on my best friend. Her hands kept going up to my brow, wiping off the sweat. My face began to scrunch up in pain as I began to feel another contraction coming on.

"Bella, just keep breathing. Let your body do the work, don't force it," Alice's voice chimed in.

"Where is he?!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Everyone is looking for him; the last the nurse knew, he was up in pediatrics," Alice said as the door opened and Rose walked in with Macy, both holding cups in their hands.

"I brought you some ice chips," Rose said, placing a cup on the table. "They say they are supposed to help."

I smiled weakly at her but focused more on the pain that I felt tighten around my abdomen.

"Aunt Bella, I don't think I will ever have any children," Macy said, plopping down on the chair and clicking on the television.

"I don't think Emmett is going to let a guy get close enough to you for you to go on your first date, let alone have any children," Rose commented before sitting down next to me. "Is there anything you need for us to do?"

"Find…Ed…ward!" I said, the contraction coming even closer.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Alice began to jump up and down. "But you're early! There is still so much to do!"

I yanked her head down close to my mouth. "Stop moving and get me some damn drugs!"

Alice's eyes bugged out of her head as she nodded and then made her way out of the room, somehow still managing to bounce just slightly.

"Bella, just try to calm down," Rose came over to rub my shoulders. "Try and take your mind off of the pain. Think happy thoughts."

"I will think happy thoughts when you get this thing out of me," I hissed.

"Oh, I see someone is a little anxious in here," a familiar voice floated through the room and I smiled as I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen walk in the door. "Alice tells me you are ready for some drugs."

I nodded my head hurriedly. "Just kill me now!"

A smile played on his lips. "Well, let's just check you out first. I do not want to give you anything prematurely, it could slow you down."

Dr. Cullen proceeded to check my progress and I cried out in pain as I felt his fingers insert inside of me; the pressure was unbelievable. I heard a slight pop and then the bed began to get wet.

"Well, your water just broke. That is a good sign," Dr. Cullen stood up while a nurse came over to me and helped change the sheets. "You are still only about three centimeters, though. I am not comfortable giving you anything yet. Not until you are farther along."

My friends looked just as horrid stricken as I was.

"You can't give her anything?" Rose said, "Look at her, she looks miserable!"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "It is all part of child birth. Why don't you help her up and take her for a walk around the halls? It will help with the pain and progress labor."

My two best friends looked down at me and I nodded my head, ready for a change of scenery.

Alice went over to my bag and pulled out a dark navy blue robe I had not seen in ages and my first smile came across my face since coming to the hospital earlier this afternoon.

"I accidentally packed it with my stuff somehow when Jasper and I left for California. I kept reminding myself to mail it to you, but you know how it is…" Alice's voice trailed off.

My mind began to wonder back to the first day I had seen the bathrobe. Actually, Alice had spotted it first while we strolling down Main Street, USA.

"Thank you, Alice," I said as I wrapped the warm cloth around me.

I gripped her arm as another contraction coursed through me.

"Breathe, Bella," I could hear my best friends say quietly in my ear.

But I couldn't. My chest began to tighten up. I looked over to my friends and I could see their mouths moving. I tried to focus, but I felt like I was slipping away. I very slowly sank to the floor, my mind drifting back to another time.

"Bella?" I barely made out Alice's voice.

"Help!" Rose cried out. "Someone help us!"

**Edward's POV:**

"Oh, dude, there you are!" A voice I would recognize anywhere came from behind me.

I looked up from the chart I was filling out and saw Emmett and Jasper walking quickly towards me. I dropped my pen and met them half way.

"When did the two of you get back into town? Bella didn't say anything to me."

"Alice was planning on surprising her," Jasper said. "But that is not your biggest problem at the moment."

Emmett and Jasper began to look at each other as if they were unsure as to whether or not they wanted let me in on a secret.

"What?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"When Rose and I went over to the penthouse to make our grand entrance, Bella was laying in the middle of the floor. She is in labor, man!" Emmett clapped me on the back.

I just looked at him and shook my head.

"No, that's impossible. She is only thirty-two weeks. That's too early," my mind began to race and then my body followed suit as I ran the three flights up to Labor and Delivery, not even bothering to wait for the elevator.

"Where is Bella Masen's room?" I asked the nurse at the nurse's station. She did not even have time to answer before I heard Alice's and Rose's screaming down the hall. I quickly ran to the door and threw it open, watching in horror as Rose and Alice lowered Bella down onto the cold tile surface.

"Bella?" I knelt down by her side, my hands cupping her face, her eyes closed. "She is burning up!"

Emmett and Jasper were right on my heels and stopped mid-stride when they saw Bella on the floor.

"Rose, get Macy out of here now!" Emmett ordered. "Alice, go find Carlisle!"

The girls left quickly while Jasper helped me lift Bella off the floor and place her in bed. Emmett worked quickly on getting an IV started in her arm. It boggled my mind that, when he decided to move to Germany with Rose last year, he had changed his career path, going back to school to study obstetrics. Supposedly, there was good money in Germany for delivering babies, more so than in plastic surgery. He still jokes about delivering a baby and doing a tummy tuck all at the same time. Only in Europe.

"I don't know what happened, Carlisle," Alice said, following Carlisle into the room. "You said that Bella was fine with getting up to walk around. No sooner than we get her robe on, she collapses."

I looked up, trying to read Carlisle's expression; it was hopeless.

"I don't understand it. I just checked her, and she was fine," Carlisle looked pointedly at me for a moment before coming over to look at the IV that Emmett had inserted.

"She is running a temperature," I said. "And why was I not paged when she was brought in?"

"You were paged. The nurse said you were in radiology helping a new patient," Alice replied. "That was when we sent Emmett and Jasper to go find you. Is she going to be okay?"

Emmett and Carlisle hooked up the fetal monitor while I stood at the head of the bed and ran my hand through Bella's damp hair. My ears perked up when I heard it. Or rather, when I _didn't_ hear it.

"Is it plugged into the wall?" Carlisle asked, causing Emmett to check the monitor again.

"Yes, everything is on."

"Where is the heart beat?" I nearly growled and took the stethoscope from around Carlisle's neck and pressed the cold silver to Bella's very round belly. I moved it around, all in different spots. I lifted my head up and very nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully, Jasper was there to catch me.

Carlisle reached over the bed to the nurse's button. "Get me an OR, stat! We have an emergency c-section!"

Everything moved in slow motion as I watched on, Jasper's arms still around me and Alice holding my hand. Carlisle and Emmett unhooked the machines and quickly began pushing Bella down the hall. I went to take a step and was blocked by the huge hand of my best friend.

"Edward, you can't go," Emmett said quietly.

"You can't keep me from her," I growled as I pushed my way from behind his hand but was immediately stopped again.

"I can't let you do that. Everything is going to be moving very fast and Carlisle does not know what he is going to find. Please, for your wife's and your child's sake, wait here. I will scrub in and then come right back out here and let you know how they are."

I nodded my head numbly as I allowed Alice and Jasper to comfort me. Very slowly, I sank to the floor, my mind racing back to that day.

**August, 2011**

"Yes, Alice, I miss you, too," Bella's voice rang out as I unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen, giving her a small kiss on the back of her neck. "No, Rose, Emmett and Macy are leaving this weekend. They decided to head over early and get Macy settled into school."

I walked over to the fridge, relishing the idea that we would have a few moments to ourselves before Emmett and Rose were due back. They were out finishing up paperwork to finalize the adoption of Macy, before heading out to Germany. I grabbed a bottle of water and finished it off in one long gulp and then loosened my tie as I walked to our room. Bella's voice was still lingering in the air; I knew that the conversation could last hours.

"I know! Can you believe it has only been about six weeks since we have come back?" I heard a few mmm's and ohh's as I slipped into some comfortable pants and then walked back to the kitchen.

"So, has Jasper found any interesting clients? You're kidding! He is treating Lindsay Lohan? There is a piece of work for you!" I smiled as I could see Jasper out in the Hollywood district, treating all of those messed up stars; Jasper, rubbing his hands over his face and groaning as he asks them to do something, then them going out and doing the total opposite. He had told me last week he thought Prozac was part of the food pyramid over there.

"No, I still have that stomach bug. Oh, hey, Alice, Edward just walked in the door from work. Yeah, he was on call for the weekend, so this is the first time we have seen each other in forty-eight hours. I will tell Rose you called. Yes, we won't be doing anything you wouldn't do. Still can't believe you all managed to pull off having sex in the middle of the day in your office. I think you may have just won the 'most unusual place to have sex' award. Yeah, it was nice talking to you, too."

My eyebrows went up as I heard the last part and Bella placed the phone back on the charger. Bella turned and looked me, her eyes were sparkling and her face was glowing. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck as I captured her lips with mine. Each time I kiss her, it always feels like the first time and that first time was not too long ago. I put my hands on her hips and let my fingers graze the exposed skin between the top of her boxer shorts and the tiny tank that she was wearing. She moaned slightly into my mouth, making me want her even more. But just as quickly as it had started, she pulled away.

"I've missed you," Bella said as her lips went into a pout. "So how was your shift?"

"I lost a patient," I sighed as I helped Bella around the kitchen to get something going for dinner.

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry."

I nodded. All of my patients become more like family. The parents put their trust in me to help find a cure. Some of the children that walk through the oncology department will eventually walk back out, but there those that don't and that's still difficult to accept.

"Who was it?"

"John. The little boy that had stage IV Hodgkin's."

Bella came over and wrapped her arms around my waist. I let her hold me and care for me for a few moments and then we began to work on dinner.

"Hey, Bella, I picked up the pre-…pickles that you asked for," Rose said, coming in through the front door with Emmett and Macy close behind.

"Yo, Edward! Long time, no see," Emmett came over and we knocked our knuckles together.

"So are you up to watching the Yankees game on TV?" Emmett asked, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a beer, tossing me a can. I caught and placed it on the counter, waiting for the carbonation to settle.

"Um, what are the pickles for?" I asked as I went to look into the plastic shopping bag that was full of other things, my stomach already beginning to growl at the prospect of a home cooked meal and not cafeteria food.

"Oh, I figured we'd have a pickle tray with dinner," Bella replied, quickly snatching up the bag and leaving the kitchen with Rose close on her heels. I watched them disappear; wondering what was up with the quick exit.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously, opening up my beer and taking a long sip. Emmett and I walked into the living room and sat down, flipping on the TV and finding the game about to start.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You got me, you know how girls are. And they always travel in packs. Bella just asked Rose to pick up a…"

"Oh, shit!" My head snapped up at the sound of Bella's voice as it came barreling out of Rose's bedroom.

I stood up and began to walk over to Bella, but was stopped when Rose suddenly appeared and put her hand on my chest. I looked down at her for a second and then looked back over her head towards her bedroom. Bella walked out, her face white and horror stricken. I saw that she was holding something in her hand that looked to be a stick of some kind.

Her head lifted slowly and our eyes locked onto each other, her lip began to quiver as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Bella?" I asked, sidestepping Rose who immediately went to take her place next Emmett. Macy sat up on the sofa and was looking at all of us, her eyes wide at what was happening.

Bella began to chew on her lip as her eyes cast back down to the stick and then she lifted it up and I saw the purple handle, and could make out two tiny pink lines.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, my voice shaking.

She nodded.

"Are you preg-…" I could not even bring my mouth or mind to form the words. It was way too soon. We had only been married for about a month, and had known each other for only ten days longer than that.

She nodded again.

I bent my head, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, and ran my other hand through my hair. All of a sudden, the room had begun to feel very small and the air was getting sucked out. I turned and walked toward the door, grabbing my keys and wallet off the side table, and then slammed the door to the forty-fifth floor penthouse.

I was not ready for this. I needed to get some air; I needed to think.

"Edward, hold up," Emmett's voice came and flooded the hallway, but I was already inside the elevator and was watching him run to catch it before the doors closed. He was too late.

**Bella's POV:**

I watched as Edward walked out of the house, my mind folding onto itself. I wasn't sure which had been worse, finding out I was pregnant or watching Edward left.

I could hear Rose and Emmett mumbling something, but I didn't care; all I could think about was the fact that my world felt like it was slipping away. We had been so happy and ecstatic together. So much love. Granted, it had happened sooner than expected and I was the one that was stupid for forgetting to take my pills a couple of times during our two weeks of vacation.

"I will go find him," Emmett said before I heard the door close for the second time.

I felt Rose's arms around my shoulders as she guided me over to the couch. Macy slid over and rested her head on my shoulder. Just in the past few days, she had started to refer to Edward and me as Uncle and Aunt and I loved her just as much as Emmett and Rose did.

Rose ran her fingers behind my ear. "He's just scared, Bella. Emmett will find him and beat some sense into him and then they will be back. Edward loves you; this is just a lot to take in."

I nodded my head, not really listening to her words. My eyes drifted down to the two pink lines on the pregnancy stick that I still held in my hands.

"Aunt Bella, you are going to be the best mother in the world," Macy said and I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go and get some of the wonderful Chinese food down on thirty-third street. You are eating for two now. You need all the strength you can get."

"Why? So I can throw it back up later?" I asked as a smile played on my lips.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "You're right. Upchucked Chinese does not sound too good."

"I think I just want to sit here."

Macy reached over for the remote and flipped the channels until she found the one that she wanted. The three of us curled our legs under a blanket and settled back to watch a rerun of _Sex and the City_ and it happened to be the same episode in which Miranda found out she was pregnant. We all laughed at the coincidence.

The minutes ticked by and then turned into hours and still no sign of Edward or Emmett.

**Emmett's POV**

That ass! He just up and left! That was something that I probably would have done, but not Edward. I stood there at the elevator doors for a moment, trying to think of where Edward would have gone. The city was huge, but Edward was not one to go to the normal 'just found out my wife is pregnant' places like a bar or strip club. No, he was more of the 'take a stroll along Central Park' type of guy.

I pushed the button on the elevator to begin my chase through the city to find him. I had had the feeling that Bella's test was going to be positive. At first, I had thought Rose was buying the test for herself and I'm not going to lie, panic had begun to rise up in me. I wiped the sweat off of my brow when it was Bella who had come out holding the test and not Rose. With us leaving this weekend for Germany, a baby would not have helped much for the transition, but I would have been okay with it. Then again, I was already a father in every sense of the word. I had accepted Macy from day one. Even with her and Rose's history with men, Macy had let me in with open arms.

The warm evening summer air hit my face as I walked out of the front doors of our building. I was just about to hail a cab when I saw Edward getting into one. I ran and caught up with it quickly, opening the door and sliding in next to my best friend. I really wished that Jasper were here, this was more of his territory. I would be all ready to help Bella with her boob job and tummy tuck in nine months, but this talking thing was way out of my league.

"Central Park," I said to the driver while Edward just looked at me. "What? I thought that we would go for a walk." I sat back and looked at the congestion of the city.

As much as I loved living in the city, it was going to be nice to be somewhere else in a few days. I had been doing nothing but living on the internet lately, trying to learn all I could about Berlin. I already had a job lined up at Virchow Hospital, which is Berlin's top hospital. I had been getting excited about this new adventure and knew that it would be a good move for all of us. Edward, Jasper and I had been living together as dorm and roommates for close to ten years, ever since freshmen of college and all the way through medical school. Jasper was the first to leave us, within a week of coming back from the vacation of a lifetime just about six weeks or so. Now it was my turn, but before I leave, I just had to do one more thing.

The cab came to a stop near the north entrance of the park. I paid the cabbie and then waited for Edward to get of the car. We walked in silence for what felt like an eternity and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, when Rose picked up the test and threw it in our buggy, I was panicking, thinking that it was for her," Edward eyed me and I could tell he wanted to know how this would make him feel any better. "Boy, was I relieved to know it was for Bella. Why, Edward?"

"Why what?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Man, you are working too many night shifts. You left her, dude. Rule number one, never leave!"

Edward took a deep breath, "I don't know. It felt like the air was getting sucked out of me and the room. Everything is happening so fast. I am not sure if I can do it."

"Well, you are not going to have much of choice. What is done is done and now it is time to step up to the plate. If I can become a father, then there is no doubt you will be the best out there!"

Edward stopped and looked over to the nearby playground, where we could hear the cries of what sounded like newborns.

"It is all just moving too fast. We just got married. We're still getting settled into our jobs and life as a married couple. Bella already lost Alice. And now with Rose leaving, I guess I am just scared."

I shook my head out of the memory. Edward was scared and now, so was I as I held the two people that matter the most to him in my hands. I looked up from the incision I had just made down Bella's abdomen and my eyes met with Carlisle's. He just nodded his head and we went to work together. Two lives were hanging in the balance. And I, for one, was not going to let my best friend down.

**A/N: There you go, the first chapter, I cannot wait to hear your reviews and what you all think!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Present day, February 2012**

**Edward's POV:**

I sat with my head hanging low in hands. Every once in a while, I would hear the soft steps of someone entering the room, but wouldn't even bother to lift my head to see who it was. I could already tell who they were just by the way the sound of their footsteps. There was just one of two pair of footsteps that I wanted to hear. I was trying to be strong, but my heart was breaking. When I was not able to hear that heart beat on the monitor, or with the stethoscope, my life had already begun to feel like it was tumbling toward the fiery pits of hell. I was not sure what I would do if I lost Bella or the baby.

At first, I had been terrified at the idea of being a father. Between us having just met and gotten married and our jobs, how did a baby fit in? With a doctor's schedule and Bella deciding that she wanted to go back to school, starting all over with a degree in Creative Writing? Part of me felt like it was my fault, for not being as accepting to the idea at first and running away. As the months moved forward and the New Year emerged upon us, a new sense of joy began to rise up in the two of us. The love multiplied in a way that I had not known could be possible.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing, willing the tears to stay at bay. I had to be strong; for Bella, for the baby, for me. I lifted my head and rested it back against the wall, my eyes still closed.

"Oh, Dr. Masen, there you are," I groaned inwardly as I recognized the voice from the oncology department. "Your assistance is needed…"

I could hear Alice's small pitter patter of feet march over in front of me. "Now is not the time, get out!"

I cracked my eyes open just slightly to see the nurse look at me and then to Alice. "Dr. Masen, you have a patient waiting."

"I said get the hell out of here!" Alice said, this time her tone was almost scary. "Dr. Masen is dealing with his own emergency right now."

"Leave," I said quietly, looking the nurse in the eye. "And let the entire floor now I am officially taking a leave of absence until further notice."

I closed my eyes again and clinched my fists.

"How long does it take?" Rose's voice came out.

"They just wheeled her into the OR," Jasper walked over and took a seat next to me. "You know that Emmett and Carlisle will be doing everything in their power to keep them safe."

I nodded my head slowly and opened my eyes as I heard the door open again. I stood up immediately and ran to my best friend as he finished taking off his surgical scrubs. His expression was that of total sadness. I did not even need to hear what he was going to say. It was written all over his face.

Emmett's eyes bounced from each person in the room, before resting on me.

"Emmett?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He cast his eyes downward and I felt the room suddenly begin to spin. I could feel both of Rosalie's and Alice's hands on my shoulders, Jasper was standing behind me. I think they were all putting up an invisible wall to catch me when I fell.

Emmett took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. We moved as quickly and worked as hard as we could. But I am so sorry, Edward…"

It was my turn to take a breath. "And Bella?"

Emmett let a small smile grow on his lips. "Bella is fine. She will be in here shortly. There was minimal bleeding, her uterus is fully intact. She will be able to have more children. When she is ready."

Emmett turned to leave, but I had one question that was playing on my mind. "Emmett, was it a…?"

He knew what I was asking without having to finish the sentence. "A boy. Carlisle will be in shortly with Bella to go over everything in more detail. I will be back in a few moments."

"Alice and Rose, can the two of you go do something for me at home? I want everything that is even remotely related to the baby packed up and cleared out of the house," I said, walking over to the window to look out as the snow began to fall over the city.

"Edward," Alice stepped behind and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Do you really think that is a good idea? Bella is going to need to see those things, to help her grieve."

"Just do it," I said as anger began to brew. "I do not want Bella having to hurt any more than she already is."

They say that time heals all, that you eventually forget. But as I stood looking out at the fresh layer of fallen snow, I couldn't help but wonder how time heals you when you lose a child. I was not sure even how much time had passed while I stood there looking out the window. Not even sure whether or not everyone had left. I turned, though, when I heard the door open and saw Carlisle following behind the orderly, pushing Bella into her room. My heart sank as I saw her. It looked like the life had been sucked out of her. I walked over and closed the gap between us in a matter of seconds and took her cold, clammy hand in mine, bending over and giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

Bella's eyes began to well up. She knew. It was instinct.

"I am so sorry, Edward."

"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for. We can have more children. You are young and healthy."

I caught the tear that came from Bella's eye with my pinky and then turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"Edward is right, Bella; you will have plenty of opportunity to have more children. Emmett did a marvelous job. I am just sorry that we did not catch this sooner."

"What happened exactly?" I asked, wanting as much detail as I could get.

"When I checked her, she was about three centimeters. The head was still pretty high up. He must have shifted or rotated right after that to wrap the cord around his neck; hence, stopping his heart beat. Her fever baffles me, though; not sure if it was the body's way of reacting with the change or what. I did send a full blood work up down to the lab, just to make sure nothing else is going on. Give yourself at least six months and you are more than welcome to start trying again."

Carlisle went to the door and gave us one last look before exiting. Bella remained quiet, her eyes just drifting to the window.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I sent them home; I wanted them to get rid of everything."

She nodded her head as if to understand, but the tears were now flowing freely. I walked over to her and crawled into bed, her body molding with mine, just like the first time that I had held her in my arms on the cruise ship nearly a year earlier. I began to hum a lullaby that I had composed for her a few weeks after finding out that she was pregnant. I had actually been planning on going into a studio to have it recorded, thinking the recording would have been a good idea to help with any sleeping problems. I had noticed early on, when the baby had first started to kick, that the lullaby seemed to sooth him and Bella. But, as I lied there next to Bella, holding her close, I realized that was an idea that would not happen, or at least not right now.

"Will the hole in my heart ever go away?" Bella whispered.

I nodded my head in her hair. "In time. But there will always be a special place for him."

The hours turned into days and eventually, after having full clearance to be discharged, Bella was itching to get home. I was grateful that our friends were planning on sticking around for a few weeks. I knew that Bella would need her friends. This was another loss that she had to add to her long list.

I opened the door to the penthouse and was relieved that Alice and Rose had done as I asked and everything was put away. Well, almost everything.

**Rose's POV:**

"I still think this is wrong," I heard Alice say as she had just finished packing up the last of the baby gear.

Alice and I had come into town to surprise Bella for the baby shower that Angela was planning. Both of us had been excited about the new addition to the family, but now, here we were packing up everything that even resembled a baby and putting it all in boxes. We decided to return the items that could be taken back to the stores and everything else was going to be given to the local women's shelter. Part of me understood Edward's reasons behind it, but I also had to agree with Alice, Bella was going to need some kind of closure.

I looked into all the rooms one final time, making sure that we had gathered everything up. Edward had called a short while earlier to say that Bella was being discharged today and that we were to have everything out. Jasper and Emmett had already taken a couple of boxes down to the shelter, while I had the front desk ask to have someone come and return the other items.

"I think you missed something," Macy said, walking from the living room holding a small frame. "I am just not sure what you think we need to do with it."

I held my hand out toward her and she gave me the frame. Alice walked over to me and looked at the small black and white photo. She brought her hands up to her mouth and began to shake her head.

"We can't throw it away," Alice said softly and I nodded my agreement.

I placed the ultrasound picture back up on the mantel between the wedding pictures of all of us. He was just as much a part of the family now as he was then.

"Do you think Aunt Bella will be alright?" Macy asked from behind me.

I just nodded my head. "In time. All we can do is just be there for her."

The door opened and I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper walking back in from taking the last load to the shelter. They looked beyond exhausted, not physically but emotionally. We all were.

"I just spoke to Edward," Emmett said, coming over to give me hug. I collapsed into his broad chest. My heart was in pain. I reached behind and pulled Macy closer to us. Together, the three of us just held each other. I knew that Jasper was doing the same thing with Alice.

"How much longer until they're here?" Alice asked with a small hiccup of a sob.

"They're on their way now," Jasper answered. "You all do not need to be strong for her. You are allowed to hurt, just as much as she is."

Alice and I nodded our heads. He was right; we had been trying to be strong. I just did not know how long the wall would stay up.

"Jasper, I am not sure if I want to go back to California this weekend like we had planned," Alice said as I thought of my flight leaving for Germany in just a couple of days. "I really think that we should stay at least another week."

I looked over to Emmett with the same question in my eyes. I knew that I would not have a problem with my job, but I was not sure about his, then there was Macy's school that was on break this week.

"We can stay as long as you want," Emmett breathed into my hair and I relaxed, knowing that I was not going to be under any time restraints.

Just then the door opened and Edward was helping Bella into the penthouse. She looked so broken, so lost. I had to bit my lip to keep the tears back. She had had that same look in her eyes after finding out that her parents had died in the car accident a few years ago and when Alice and I had found her on the Lido Deck nine months ago, the night she had told Edward of her troubled past.

Like then, Alice and I only knew of one thing that we could do. The two of us walked slowly toward her and wrapped her frail body in our arms. We supported all of her weight as she hung and clawed at us for dear life. And together we cried. We cried for our loss. It might have been Bella's baby, but really, it was all of ours. We were best friends, we always cried together.

The three of us just fell to the floor in a heap. Our arms entangled together, trying to take the pain away from her. After several moments, Bella pulled away and wiped her tears from her cheeks as she looked up to us.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I haven't cried since that…"

Bella didn't need to finish her thoughts; we all knew what day she was referring to.

"You can cry as much as you need to, it's good for the soul," Alice said, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "We are not going anywhere either. We are your best friends and we stick together through the worst of times and the best of times."

Bella managed a small smile. "And we sure have been through the worst, haven't we?'

"What hasn't killed us just made us stronger!" Alice said triumphantly.

And so it did. We became stronger that night, while sitting together and just being friends. We talked into the early morning hours; reminiscing. It felt good to girl talk; something that we hadn't had much of a chance to do since coming back from Florida. Our lives had moved as if we had hit the fast forward button on the DVD player.

Alice and Jasper leaving almost immediately and then Emmett, Macy and I had left a week after finding out Bella was pregnant. Of course, we had kept in touch and watched the webcam daily for Bella's progress, but this was different, the closeness, the warmth, the touch. This is what we really missed.

Bella sat in the middle of the sofa with Alice on her right and me on her left. We just put our heads together and looked out over the New York skyline. We had not said anything in close to an hour and I was not even sure if the guys were still up, but I knew that Macy was already in bed.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly. "Thank you for just being here and sitting with me. It means a lot."

"Oh, Bella, we would not have been anywhere else," I said, running my fingers through her long hair. "And we are not leaving anytime soon either."

Bella looked up at the two of us, her eyes were big. "The two of you have own lives, you can't stay here indefinitely."

"We won't," Alice said. "Just for the week…or until you are ready to kick us out."

Bella smiled. "I will never kick the two of you out. Besides, this is your house, Rose; you should be the one kicking us out."

I wrinkled my nose and then let out a yawn. "Never."

I looked up to the wall clock and saw that it was already four in the morning and Alice noticed it as well. She stood up, reaching her hands up over her head.

"I am going to hit the hay," she said, walking toward to her and Jasper's room. "I will see you two in the morning."

I nodded and stood up, reaching down to take Bella's hands. She placed them in mine and I walked with her until our rooms split. I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Bells," I whispered.

She opened her door and walked in, closing it softly behind her. I entered my room and made my way to the bed, making out Emmett's large shape on the bed. I curled in next to him and rested my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer as he kissed the top of my head.

"How is she?" Emmett whispered.

"She's okay on the outside, but she is broken on the inside."

"Bella's strong; she's been through a lot."

I nodded my head. "I know, but how much does one person have to go through? How long do you think they will wait?"

"Edward wants to wait a couple of years; to let Bella heal physically and emotionally."

I nodded. It made sense and I would help my friend in any way possible in the meantime. My eyes drifted closed as a restless night of sleep tried to overtake me. Emmett's arms wrapped tightly, protectively around me. I felt like I had just fallen asleep when I was jostled awake by an ear piercing scream. I sat straight up in bed, with Emmett mimicking my pose.

"Bella," I whispered throwing the covers off of me and racing to the door and across the hall into Edward and Bella's room. Alice and Jasper were right behind us, nearly smacking into our backs.

I walked over to Bella and placed my hand on her arm, her eyes shot up to me and she tried to climb closer to me. I sat down on the bed and pulled her close.

"Jasper," Edward looked over to him standing in the door. "Can you get her something so she can get some sleep?"

Jasper nodded and then left, returning quickly with a glass of water and a couple of pills. Alice crawled into bed next to me and together, the three of us tried to soothe her down. After a few minutes, Bella was calming down and eventually seemed to be falling back to sleep. I slid out from under her body and walked over to Edward, giving his arm a tight squeeze as he placed his hand over mine. He followed us all out of the room and into the living room.

"It has been four days already," Edward said. "How long will her heartache last?"

"Edward, you know perfectly well that she is grieving. Her mind is doing what it has to." Jasper said from the sofa.

"But there has to be something we can do," Edward said, getting up to walk back to the bedroom. "Something to jumpstart her, to make her want to live again."

"Maybe there is," Alice said slowly as her eyes began to twinkle and sparkle.

"I don't think shopping is going to be the answer, hon," Jasper said, rubbing his wife shoulders.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That was not what I was thinking, even though that would be a good idea. I have something else in mind."

"What?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nope! Let me make some phone calls later. Right now, we all need sleep."

For the second time that night, we all went our separate ways and this time, I fell into a great, relaxing sleep. Not sure if it was out of sheer exhaustion or the fact that Alice may have a plan to make Bella see that her life must go on.

**A/N: Okay, before you all start flaming, yelling and threaten not to read anymore; I have my reasons!! There is a reason for this, I have never let many of you down and I promise I won't do it now! Hang in there and I promise that Bella and Edward will get their chance of happiness, they deserve it! And because I love all of you so much and so grateful for all the reviews so far, which I have been responding to, yea me! With any luck your next chapter will be up by tonight! Happy Memorial Day and remember all of those that are fighting for our freedom! Now, go tell me what you really think about this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's POV:**

I could hardly sleep all night; my mind just kept wandering, trying to work through the details. I wanted this to be perfect, I wanted Bella to get out and live a little and what better way than to walk down memory lane, literally. I knew of only one place that she felt totally free, a place where we all did; where the music was loud and the lights were low. I threw the covers off in frustration and decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. I looked down at Jasper as he still slept peacefully. I could tell it was already getting to be late in the morning. Or maybe it was already afternoon?

I walked over to the windows and threw the heavy drapes aside and grinned as Jasper groaned and put a pillow over his head. I was met by the blinding mixture of light and snow. A shiver ran down my spine. I hated the cold weather; actually, I think we all did. I was thankful it never managed to dip into the single digits in California.

I gathered up my clothes and then went into the bathroom. After the restless night I had just had, nothing sounded better than a nice long hot shower. I put a CD in the player and turned up the volume, I needed the music to help me relax and to get me in the mood for what was going to happen later on. I turned it up as loud as it would go so that I could hear it over the raging water.

I stepped into the shower and let the water relax my every muscle. Between the last couple of long nights and the plane ride, I was hurting. But I knew deep down, the pain I was feeling was nothing compared to my best friend's. I closed my eyes as the water ran down my face; my head began to bob in time to the music. I tensed just slightly as I felt two strong arms suddenly wrap around my waist, but then relaxed into his embrace.

Jasper began to leave a trail of kisses down the back of my neck, my arm reaching up instinctively to his hair and pulling him closer. I could feel him growing behind me. One hand was rubbing down my flat stomach, while the other massaged one of my breasts. I let out a small moan as his fingers began to part my folds and flick my clit. It was more than I could handle. I wanted to feel and taste more of him. I twisted out of his embrace and dropped to my knees, running my hand over his long, wide shaft. Every time I looked at it, I was amazed at how easily it fit into my tiny body. Just another reason I knew we were meant for each other.

Jasper leaned against the cold tile wall, his hands scrunching into my short hair. My mouth lowered and began taunting the tip of the head, just enough to make him go insane. I opened my mouth and began to suck, my hands and mouth working in unison. I could feel Jasper trembling as I wrapped my other hand around his tight ass and pulled him closer to me. He was on the verge of finishing when he pulled me up and turned around. As he lifted me up, my back leaning supportively against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth went instinctively to my erect nipples. Pulling and tugging, the sensation was driving me crazy. The best thing that I could have done was get my nipples pierced. The sex and the arousal have been nothing short of amazing.

Jasper's erection felt like it was still growing as he neared it closer to my heated area and slowly grazed over my lips. He was teasing me, knowing how much I enjoyed it and the pure bliss I get when he slides it in. I let out a small cry as he inserted himself fully, my head rolling back, allowing him access to my neck. The two of us rocked in motion together, slowly at first, but it quickly became faster in rhythm. The two of us molded together. My stomach began to knot as I felt my climax coming closer and he could feel the tensing of my muscles around him, making him want me even more, to taste me.

He lowered me on the seat and quickly dropped to his knees. I pulled my legs up and spread out as I let my fingers trail down to my stomach; my head dropping back as my fingers slid inside of me. Jasper lowered his head and watched in anticipation as I played with myself for a few seconds. My eyes began to roll as I could feel myself begin to cum. Jasper removed my hand and I grabbed onto his head and pulled his mouth down on me. I needed to feel _his_ fingers, his tongue in me, licking me clean. My hips rose and rocked to his movements as another finger inserted in yet another hole and I began to lose it, so close to being done, but not wanting it to end.

"Oh, God, Jasper," I moaned. "Fuck me!"

I knew Jasper was more than happy to oblige as the motion began to intensify. I gripped his hair as I tightened myself around his fingers and mouth, letting my juices flow from within me. He pulled up and smiled at me like a little boy who had just received the best Christmas present ever. I felt his hand slide down my lips, wiping me clean and then he moved over me and proceeded to slip himself inside. Another few thrusts and I felt his body drop over mine as he let his release go inside.

Both of us were shaking from pure ecstasy as Jasper lowered me back down on the seat. His head rested on my chest as we managed to get our breathing back under control. The water was beginning to lose its steam, but that was alright, we had plenty of steam to keep us warm.

I closed my eyes for a few moments, relishing in our closeness.

"You think we should get out soon?" Jasper asked, lifting his head just slightly. "It is getting kind of cold in here."

I nodded my head and lifted my hands up to turn the water off. Jasper stood up and slid the glass door open, grabbing the terrycloth towels off the counter. He wrapped me up and then placed his hand behind my knees, lifting me up and carrying me over to the bed. He had this wicked grin on his face, the same grin he gets when he wants to…

"Oh no! Not again!" I gasped.

He just laughed. "No, I think I am good for a while."

He bent down and gave me a deep kiss then stood to walk back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I quickly put my clothes on and then went out to the living room. I was surprised to see everyone up so early. Everyone, that is, except for Bella.

"Good afternoon," Rose said, handing me a cup of coffee.

I took a small sip of the steaming liquid. "Afternoon? What time is it?"

"Close to two," Emmett answered, standing in front of the fridge. "What is up with all of the healthy rabbit food? Where are the brats?"

I looked quizzically to Rose and mouthed. "Brats?"

"German sausages. He has been obsessed with eating them since moving over there. I personally think it is a size issue," Rose said, nodding her head over to Emmett.

"Oh, jealous is he?" I asked.

Rose just laughed as Emmett turned and looked at the two of us, looking totally confused.

"So, Alice, what is that plan you were talking about?" Rose asked after she finished making sandwiches for all of us.

"Just a walk down memory lane or I guess you could say – dance down memory lane."

I stood up, taking my sandwich with me and let a smile spread across my lips. I knew that Rose would be mystified for just about one, two, three…

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock! NO!"

I did not even turn to look at her, but knew she saw my head bob yes.

"I am going to take Bella something to eat and help her get dressed," I said, skipping down the hallway.

Oh, this was going to be good. I knew how much they hated it. My mind drifted back to the last time and my smile spread even wider across my lips. I let my eyes glaze over at the memory, not believing that it would be only one year in June…

**June 6, 2011**

The house lights dropped, making the bar so dark you could not even see your hand in front of your face. The DJ began to mix up bits and pieces of a song; a song that many in the club had heard before regardless of whether or not they were fans of country music. All of a sudden, it grew quiet. A spot light appeared on the bar and centered in the middle of it were three girls, all stunning. In the center, a tall blonde, wearing very tight jeans and a white t-shirt that was torn to a "V", her rather large chest very much visible. To her left, there was a mousy brunette who appeared to be the quiet one of the bunch, but anyone could tell that she had more than likely made some guys cry in her day. She had on her cowboy boots and a pair of jean shorts that were all frayed. God, her legs were sexy. Then to the right of the blonde was a shorter girl with spiky hair. Her clothes were all torn and chances were that if she bent over just right, one could very easily get a good view of the moon.

The crowd was going crazy as the DJ came back on over the speaker.

"Let me hear a huge Coyote cry for Alice, Bella and Rosalie, some original Coyotes! They are here on vacation. Unfortunately, they just lost a bet, but we are okay with that, aren't we?" The howls started as every guy in the bar made their way closer. No matter where you were from, you knew what a Coyote was. They were a tease. In fact, Coyote shows were almost better than going to a strip club. Bring on the cold showers!

The music started up. Charlie Daniels' _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ came on and the girls began to move, stomp, kick, dig, and shake their way down the bar. The way the three of them moved together was incredible. It was like they knew what the other would be doing, reading each other's thoughts. They walked their way down the bar, holding bottles of liquor and pouring it into any shot glasses they happened to pass along the way. Finally, they stopped as the lyrics began to come through the speakers and performed the Coyote signature dance.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too.  
And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cause I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been." _

_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul. _

_The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss. _

Buckets of water were thrown all over the girls, causing them to shake their hair out, getting those that were close by wet. They each brought their fingers to their mouth and began to seductively suck on them before trailing them down to their chest. Dropping into a crouch, they leaned their elbows on their knees and began to sing along to the song, moving their arms like they were all tough and very much so playing the part.

_Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
But if you'll sit down in that chair right there, and let me show you how its done." _

_Fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no." _

They stood back up, their boots slapping on the bar surface. The heels digging in as their arms linked together. The smiles were bright and the foot work was unbelievable.

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been." _

_And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no." _

As the song came to an end, the crowd was already cheering for more. Trying to get into a Coyote Bar can take all night and here we were on the Carnival Ship, getting a free show.

The girls made their way back to the center of the bar, picking up all the cash that had been thrown to them. Just as they were beginning to get down off of the bar, someone yelled out, "Pour some sugar on them!" Thankfully, it was loud enough for the DJ to pick it up.

"What do you girls say?" he asked, flipping through the racks of CDs to look for the requested song.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, the one named Bella shaking her head. The crowd began hollering "more, more!" The other two girls must have talked her into it somehow, because she finally yelled out, "one more song!" The crowd went crazy. Guys began trying to move even closer to the bar as the girls took their places at center stage yet again.

**Present Day**

**Bella's POV:**

"No Alice, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay in bed," I said, trying desperately to keep the covers on me, but I knew it was going to be a useless fight. Alice always wins out.

Finally, I let out a huff and kicked the blankets off of me. "Fine!"

Alice backed away, looking pleased with her success. "I already have clothes laid out for you in the bathroom."

"Where are we going anyways?" I turned to look at her. "And if you even think of the word shopping, I am going to climb back into bed now."

"Isabella, please! I have other things that we can do; my life does not revolve around shopping."

My brow furrowed. "Now you have me scared."

Alice walked over and put her hands on my shoulders so that I would be forced to look at her. "Just trust me; this is for your own good."

"Where have I heard that before?" I grumbled into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I stood looking at myself in the mirror and realized how different I looked, besides tired; I could already begin to feel my body changing. My hand reached for my stomach, which no longer showed the baby bump. It was slightly flatter but I knew I had a lot of sit-ups and planks to do before I would be back to my old self. Carlisle had said that I would need about a month before I could carry on with my normal activities, especially after the c-section. My finger grazed the tiny scar that was right on my panty line; it was still very red, but the stitches were already beginning to dissolve.

I looked back up to the mirror and the person that was staring back at me, was not me. It was a girl whose face was marred by pain, hurt, grief and, most of all, anger. I picked up my hair brush and threw at the mirror, wanting it to break, wanting it to be as I was – broken.

"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper softly as she opened the door.

My hands clinched the edge of the marble counter. I was trying to hold it together; I knew that life had to go on. If I had been able to get over the death of my parents, then I knew I could get over this. I could have other children, there would be more. But I had wanted this one.

Alice wrapped her hands around me and I turned, lowering my head onto her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Bella," Alice promised rubbing my back. "I know how bad you are hurting. Oh, man do I know."

I pulled away, wiping the tears. "What do you mean, Alice?"

She took a deep breath. "I promised that I wouldn't tell any of you. I had a miscarriage three months ago. I was only beginning my fourth month."

"Alice! Why in the world did you not tell me? Does Rose know?"

She shook her head and now it was my turn to hold and support her. "You should know better than to keep something like this from us."

"I did not want to rain on your parade, and besides, it was still early on. I was just getting ready to call all of you when the first wave of pain hit. It took me awhile, but I eventually moved on. Just as you will."

"I know I just need to keep going, right?"

"That's the spirit. Now what to do with your hair," Alice mused as her fingers ran through the long and thick strands.

"Alice, can I please just pull it up?"

Alice thought about it and then picked up the brush, turning me around and plopping me into the vanity chair.

"As if I would ever let you leave the house in a ponytail."

"Of course not."

After what felt like hours in the torture chamber, Alice and I emerged from mine and Edward's bedroom. The boys were just getting ready to leave to have a few hours to catch up. I knew that Edward needed their friendship just as much as I needed Rose and Alice. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "I love that color blue on you."

I smiled weakly as he lifted my chin and softly pressed his lips to mine.

"So what do you boys have planned?" Alice asked from behind me.

"We were going to go to the Islanders game, it starts at six," Emmett replied and that was when I noticed Edward's jersey. "We thought that we would take Macy to her first hockey game."

"Really?" Macy exclaimed from her room.

"Yep! Come on, Squirt!" Emmett looked at his 'daughter' and she smiled like the world had just been given to her.

"What about you girls?" Edward asked.

"Oh, you know, just going to catch up with some old friends. No big deal." Alice replied with a shrug. "We better get a move on. I'd hate for you all to miss the tip off."

The boys all stared and looked at Alice.

"Alice, honey," Jasper said. "Tip off is for basketball. We are going to a hockey game."

"Oh, well, whatever. You all just have fun."

Edward gave me one last kiss and then they were all making their way out the door.

Alice and Rose came over to me and linked their arms around me.

"Are you ready to go face the big bad world?" Rose asked.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Good. Because Lil has been waiting to see you," Alice opened the door and we followed her out, but I stopped as the name hit me.

"Lil? You mean we are going…"

Alice smile triumphantly. "Yep. Girls, it's time we go home!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's POV:**

We all bundled up our jackets and walked into the cold crisp winter morning, having decided it would be faster to take the subway over to Madison Square Garden. The game was scheduled to start about six and that gave us a good two hours or so. Macy was bouncing in her seat, reminding me of a young Alice. Her exuberance was unbelievable.

"Thanks, guys," Edward said as we took our seats on the train. "I think I really needed this."

"Hey, man, that is what friends are for," Emmett replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have never let you down in the past and we are not about to do so now."

"So, is hockey going to be all bloody and stuff?" Macy asked.

"Oh, where we are sitting, you should be able to feel the blood hit you," Emmett's voice was full of pride.

"Eww."

"You'll have fun, Macy. Don't worry," I said, smiling at her. "I think you will really enjoy it."

"Yep, just has much as Rose enjoys it. All she talks about when I bring her is how she can't tell if their as- uh...butts are cute with so much padding."

"When have you and Rose been to a game?" Macy looked hurt.

"Oh, I was given a pair of tickets to a game in Germany and we went one day while you were in school. I'm not sure if you would have enjoyed that game, though. It was pretty gruesome."

The rest of the train ride was quiet. We had come tonight to get away from the chaos in our lives, to have some fun, and, most importantly, to see each other. I had a hard time grasping the concept that this was the first time I had seen my friends in such a long time and I suddenly realized how much I had missed them. I had been so busy working and trying to build my practice out in the LA area that I had not had time to find any friends over there.

Of course, Alice never had that problem. It felt like every other day we were off to yet another party. Another meet and greet. I loved how Alice was living her dream, designing dresses and outfits for the rich and famous. People were willing to spend God knows what on an original design MB design.

MB. At first, it had broken my heart that she had chosen those initials for her label, but I understood the reasoning behind it. '_Just in case'_ is what she always said. '_You never know what may happen in the future_.' Though, the future was something she always seemed to have a total grasp on. However, for the last few months, she appeared to be hiding something, distancing herself slightly. Well, that _was_ the case, but this morning she had done a one-eighty. This morning was the most sensual experience that we had had in a long time. That could be because here we are, ourselves, not having to live up to the glam of California. We are comfortable in New York. More so because of our friends. She would never admit it, but I know that she really misses them, just as I have missed the male bonding with my buddies.

"Bella really wants to start trying again immediately," a voice said as we began to exit the train.

I shook my head to clear it, not having a clue as to what was being discussed. I hadn't even notice that I was walking until we were already close to the Garden gates.

"But what do you think?" I asked.

"I think that trying too soon will be like she is trying to replace the one we lost, to fill a hole in her heart. But I just think she needs to have time to heal."

"Well, it has only been a few days," Emmett said. "You have a few months before you even need to start worrying. But word of advice, let her guide the decision. When she is ready, her heart and body will be as well."

"Wow, Emmett," I said, looking at him. "That was pretty profound. Germany must have enlightened you or something."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Must be from having to listen to all of those women complaining about how they are all fat and stuff and that their husbands don't listen. Just don't get used to it!"

"Hey, no problem there," I said, stepping forward.

We made our way into the stadium and found our seats quickly, amazed at where they were. Perfect seats by all means; third row center ice. Emmett was right, you would not only see blood, but you would probably even be able to hear it splatter against the glass.

Macy settled into her seat, already complaining about how cold it was, and then her head snapped up.

"Oh, I want one of those!" she exclaimed, pointing over to one of the guys walking around selling foam fingers.

I rolled my eyes at how corny those things are, but Emmett stood and walked over to buy not just one, but four.

"Let's get ready to rumbbbblllleeee!" the announcer came over the speakers as the teams began to skate onto the ice, introducing the team and positions of players.

"So what are they doing now?" Macy asked.

"They are facing off. The referee will drop the puck and then they basically fight over control of it," I explained.

Macy twisted her face as she watched the Rangers take control and then began to skate down the ice. She sat there seemingly in a confused state until close to the third quarter coming to an end, when she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. At first, I thought that she was really beginning to get into it and understand it.

"Wait," she said. "When is someone going to do the Flying V?"

"The what?" Emmett asked, looking at her.

"You know in the movie _The Mighty Ducks,_ the Flying V?"

All three of us just looked at her, now it was our time to be confused. Then Edward looked up in realization of what she was talking about.

"That was just a movie. But I guess if anyone were to do that, the Anaheim Ducks might."

Macy flopped back against her seat, seeming to be slightly disappointed, that is until the two skaters came smacking into the glass right in front of us. The two players began to get angry and started to fight. Macy surprised us all by standing up and cheering on the home team. In fact, she began to yell more than Emmett, who always got into the fight scenes.

The final alarm sounded to let us know that the game was over. The score was one to nothing.

"I can't believe we sat there for almost two hours and there was only one person that scored," Macy seemed disappointed almost.

"Well, that just means they were good," Emmett put his arm around her shoulder to guide her out. He knew Rose would kill him if something were to happen. "But what did you think?"

First, she gave us a pouty lip and then she smiled her eyes big. "We need to go again, maybe when we get back home. I bet the Germans know how to score more."

"We will ask Rose."

We made our way back to the city, stopping for a bite to eat on the way. I was anxious to get back home and get in bed. We only had a couple of days left in New York and Alice had mentioned something about going to see _Grease _on Broadway before we left. Speaking of which…

"Have the girls mentioned anything to you guys about going to see a play?" I asked, wondering if it were just Alice and I going or if she were making plans.

Emmett rubbed his hand over his hair. "Oh, man. I hope Rose doesn't make me sit through that garbage."

"I have never been to a Broadway play before," Macy began to get excited. "Which one was Aunt Alice thinking about?"

"_Grease_," I said.

When I saw Macy begin to squeal, I decided to go ahead and ask Rose if Macy could come with us, if it ends up that not everyone goes. The penthouse was dark when we walked inside. I went to the kitchen, knowing that Alice would have left a note.

"Where is everyone?" Edward asked.

"They are probably still out having a good time," Emmett walked toward the bathroom.

"Make sure you turn the vent on this time. Last time, I thought you had left a skunk in there!" I hollered down the hall.

"I will leave it smellin' like roses, Jazz!"

"Not after all those damn chili dogs, you won't."

Edward pulled the note off the fridge, his face turned down. I wasn't sure if it were out of confusion or disappointment.

"What does it say?" I asked, grabbing a soda.

"They went home."

I looked up at him. "What do you mean they went home? This is home."

Edward shook his head. "No, Alice said that she was planning something that would make Bella feel alive again, breath. And that it would be someplace that she can be free. There is only place that she can do that…"

Our eyes met as we realized what they were doing and where.

"Oh…" Edward and I said together.

"Shit," Emmett came out of the bathroom. "That stuff was raunchy. I would avoid using that one." He stopped short when Edward and I did not respond. "What?"

"They're at Coyote Ugly," Edward said.

Emmett began to beat his fists together. We had never had the privilege of watching the girls dance live, except for the night they had lost the bet on the cruise ship. But we had been to the bar on a several occasions and knew the reputation it had. The guys that go there can be real scumbags. Edward turned on his heel and was already heading out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"We are going to get our wives back," Edward growled. "Out of all the stupid ideas that Alice could have come up with, she decides on this one. Bella is a mother and Rose is as well."

"Well, technically...," I began, but quickly backed off when Edward turned to face me, his normally bright green eyes turning dark. "Okay, fine. You win. But what exactly do you plan on doing? They could have gone there just to have a drink and chat with their old boss. There is no way they would be dancing or working. Then there is Macy, we can't leave her here and I really don't think the bouncer will let her in."

"Macy, grab your jacket," Emmett said, making the decision for all of us.

We hailed a cab and headed over to First Avenue, not really sure what to expect, but we knew that there was a very good chance that someone would end up leaving with more blood on their shirt than that of the hockey players. It was already getting close to midnight, primetime in the Big Apple.

We knew that the bouncer would stop us as soon as we came up to the door, mainly because of Macy.

"We are here to see our wives," Edward said, getting ready to sidestep the guard.

"Sorry, but the girl can't come in."

"I think you might know our wives. Alice, Bella and Rose," I said.

"Who?"

The door opened and I was able to peer in just slightly but enough to be able to see over to the bar. "Those girls up on the bar are our wives."

"Oh, you mean Izzy, MB, and Lillian, are your wives? Man, that one's got an ass like…" Emmett cut him off, grabbing the man's shirt.

"That better not be my wife you are talking about."

"House rules. No husbands or boyfriends allowed," the guy replied.

"We won't cause any problems, we have already seen them dance. We are just concerned," I said.

"Lil is going to kill me…"

"Thanks," Emmett let his grasp go and then took a hold of Macy's hand. "Oh, and this is _Lillian's _sister, so she's coming with us."

**Rose's POV:**

"Go and get dressed," Alice said, pointing to our rooms. "If we are going, then we need to make sure we look the part."

I huffed off to my room. I love going to the bar, always had, but that was a long time ago. Okay, not a _long_ time ago, but still. It was in the past. We had decided on our last day that we would hang up our hats and retire our boots. Then the little pixie had packed up our stuff and took everything with us on the cruise. I still think she had that whole thing planned. But then again, afterwards was some of the best sex I have ever had.

"Mmmm sex," my mind began to drift…

_He lowered his face closer to me and gently begin to kiss my neck. I leaned my head back, giving him better access. I felt one hand on the back of my head, entangling itself in my hair and the other still on my face. My hands went up to his shoulders and I very lightly ran my manicured fingers up and down them. I straightened my head and pressed my lips onto his, wanting to taste him as I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in, twisting and turning with mine for a few moments before I pushed him back to the other side of the Jacuzzi and straddled his lap. I could feel his arousal pressing against my inner thigh. He felt big and I immediately wondered what it would feel like to have him inside of me. I slowly spread my legs a bit wider, inviting him in. My breath caught as I felt him carefully slide into my waiting and wanting lips. He wasted no time before placing his hands on my hips, beginning to grind and thrust even further into me._

_I lowered my chest closer to his mouth, my breasts just grazing his lips. "Am I still a tease?" I asked breathlessly._

_A small moan escaped his lips, "God, no. You feel...so...good and tight. I've never had anything so good." His mouth went for a nipple and he began to suck. I threw my head back in the excitement and pleasure that it gave me to have a guy suck on my nipples. I moved even closer, wanting and needing to feel all of him that I could. My wax job from the day before was doing wonders for my orgasm. I could feel the climax getting closer as he kept both of his hands on my hips, pushing me further down on him._

_"Oh. My. God," I said, my legs beginning to shake and tighten around his waist. Together we rocked harder and faster, causing the water to splash up around us. This was mind blowing. I would definitely be adding this to my list of places to have sex._

"God, I am getting a Jacuzzi installed as soon as possible," I thought, shaking my head and bringing myself out of my thoughts as I pulled on the super tight dark wash jeans that Alice insisted I wear. The blood red tank top that was ripped down the middle showed off my cleavage perfectly. I could already tell that Alice had more planned than just talking to friends. But, hell, you only live once. Just as long as the guys don't show up, we'll be good to go.

I gathered up my blood red boots and tucked my jeans into them. After applying my lipstick, red, of course, I was ready to go. Just in time, too. Alice was already itching, standing by the front door, armed with our heavy winter jackets.

"Okay, the game starts at six, which means we have until about midnight and then we will need to get back home," Alice said as we walked to the elevator.

"I thought that we were just going to talk," Bella said and I noticed how cute she looked in her baby doll top and the same dark jeans as me.

"You look really good, Bella," I said.

"Thanks. Thankfully, I didn't gain much weight, just about ten pounds. I was sick the entire time. I guess it was all belly."

We made our way as quickly as one can in New York to First Avenue and then walked back to where the loading docks and employee entrance were. It was a Friday night and we already knew that it would be rowdy and downright crazy. Friday and Saturdays were our shifts; you made the best money on the weekends.

I heard a box drop and what sounded like bottles shatter all over the floor when we walked into the back room.

"Well, I'll be damned," a familiar voice said, looking at us. "Marriage has really changed you girls. There is just some kind of glow going on."

"Good to see you, too, Lil," I said, giving her a small hug.

"I never thought I would see you three back in here. What is the occasion? Oh, no, don't tell me that the fairytale is over and those guys broke your heart. If you want, I will send Stan to hunt them down," Lil said, already ready to send out the dogs.

"No, marriage is perfect. This is just the first time we have all been together in a while and since we're not sure when we'll all be in the City again, we decided to come down and see what we have been missing," Alice walked over to the door that opened up toward the bar, the music pumping, but not any worth dancing along to.

"Plus, there was an ulterior motive," Bella said sadly. "They are trying to get me to feel better and bring me back into the living."

"Oh, Bella, I heard," Lil gave Bella a long, reassuring hug. "That was just terrible. But I have the feeling that God will be granting you many more children. So. Your hats are still hanging on the wall, how about you all bring them out of retirement for the night? See if you all still have the moves."

"We still have the moves," I said, my body already itching to get behind the bar.

Picking up the boxes of liquor that Lil was planning on taking out, we followed her to the bar and quickly set everything up. Then Lil stood up on the bar with the microphone in her hand; a few wolf cries came out from the crowd.

"We have some special guests that have decided to grace us with their presence tonight," Lil began. "Izzy, MB, and Lillian, some of my favorite Coyotes who hung up their hats last summer are back. Should we see if they can still shake their asses and make drinks with the best of them?"

The crowd began to go crazy and I walked over to the wall where our pictures were hanging up with our hats under them. How had we grown up so fast? The pictures were taken on our first real official day of work; we had just turned nineteen and were freshmen in college. That was nearly seven years ago. And I am proud to say the body has not changed much over time. If anything, it got better.

I pulled the hats down and ducked behind the bar, handing Alice and Bella theirs.

"I can't do this," Bella hissed.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yes you can, Bella. You have already proved you can. Now come on, and they are playing our song."

I picked up the liquor bottles and then climbed up onto the bar, my heart already pumping and the excitement already buzzing around me.

I turned and looked down at Bella, holding my hand out for her. "Come on, you only live once."

She chewed on her lip for a moment and then a slow smile crossed her lips and she lifted her hands up to me. Alice was already on the bar, walking toward the other side.

"_Cow, Cowboy._"

My head began to pump with the beat, trying get into the rhythm. It did not take long. As soon as the first round of chorus came, I was back in my groove.

_Cowboy, baby.  
With the top let back and the sunshine shinin'.  
Cowboy, baby.  
West coast chillin' with the Boone's Wine.  
I wanna be a Cowboy, baby.  
Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day.  
Cowboy, baby.  
I can smell a pig from a mile away._

_I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin' when my train rolls in.  
It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind.  
Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind.  
I once was lost, but now I'm just blind.  
Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice.  
Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fleiss.  
And if the price is right, I'm gonna make my bid, boy.  
And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me  
Cowboy, baby._

The water began to splash and liquor flowed freely. I dropped to my knees, my long blond hair spraying wetness into the crowd. I slithered my way over to my best friends. Alice lifted herself up onto the stripper pole and was swinging from it.

"_Cowboy"_ had always been one of our most seductive dances. We had choreographed it ourselves and it only played when we were working.

We bumped and grinded on each other, and by the time we were done, we were usually at sexual highs. There was no doubt that one - if not all - of us would be getting laid tonight. The song came to an end and the crowd was wild and ready for more. Lil, of course, provoking it the entire time.

We climbed off the bar and began to help fill drink orders, letting the other girls have their spotlight time. I knew that we would not be getting out of the bar until the two Coyote Ugly signature dances were complete, but the night was young. Or so I thought.

I looked up to the clock and saw that it was already nearing midnight.

"We need to go," I said over to Bella and Alice, who both nodded their heads.

"What? You can't! You need to at least do one more song. _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ is going to be coming on soon, at least do that one," Lil said, looking at us with pleading eyes.

"Fine. One more," Bella said, surprising all of us. She was usually the first one ready to leave.

I can't believe that this idea of Alice's actually worked. We all climbed up onto the bar with the other three girls as _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ started up. My friends and I just smiled as we got into character. The last time we heard this song, our lives had been forever changed, taking our relationships to the next level. The song began and that was when I saw them out of the corner of my eye; my legs wrapped around a pole and my head thrown back, my hair brushing onto the counter. I shot up and looked farther into the crowd to make sure I was really seeing who I thought I was.

Just then, Bella flicked the lighter and the fire blazed across the bar. Edward, Jasper, Macy and Emmett were standing front and center. Emmett was clenching onto Macy hard, but thankfully, his eyes or body language did not portray any anger or jealousy. The song quickly came to an end and I nodded my head toward the guys. Bella and Alice just froze in place and then walked over to me. All of us jumped down off of the bar and went over to our husbands.

"Wow! You all were awesome!" Macy said with a huge smile. "First a hockey game and now this! Remind me again, why did we leave New York?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV:**

Life came back to me while up on the bar, my senses coming alive. I was free again. My stomach hurt like hell, but I was able to forget about all that I had lost for those few short minutes. Just as I threw the lighter onto the line of liquor, I looked out into the sea of faces and one stood out at me. I thought my eyes would come right out of their sockets. Why the bouncer would even think about letting the four of them in was beyond me. The diehard rule of Coyotes is to never have boyfriends or husbands in the bar. Then there was the fact that not only did he let the three guys in, Macy was with them! I could see them all fighting their way toward the bar. Their eyes were blazing, though I wasn't sure if it were from anger or desire.

I knew that Rose and Alice had seen them as well. They came down from the bar and walked over to me. We immediately started to head over to the guys, meeting them half way. We did not want or need any scenes.

At first, I was not sure if Macy had seen anything or not, but that thought was quickly answered. As soon as she came close to us, she began to smile.

"Wow! You all were awesome!" Macy said with a huge smile. "First a hockey game and now this! Remind me again, why did we leave New York?"

I just smiled at her innocence. Oh, to be like that again; no worries, no heart ache. But I knew, just like the rest of them, that Macy was far from innocent. She had seen just as much sorrow and loss in her short life as any of us.

Rose walked over and put an arm around her. "Come on, let's get out of here before there is any trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," Edward said, looking back and forth between all of us girls. "What would ever possess the three of you to do this?"

"Alice was just trying to wake up my senses," I said, lacing my fingers with his. "It felt so good to be up there again. Please don't be mad at us, especially not at Alice."

"We are not mad," Emmett explained. "Just wish you all would have told us. I loved watching you all dance on the cruise."

We walked outside and took a deep breath of the February air. The coldness and crispness of it hit the back of my throat, making it burn. The cab ride back to the penthouse was quiet, though I knew it was not from the guys being upset. It was from all of us just being tired. We collapsed once we were inside. All of us either taking up the sofas or the floor. The room was still and quiet, as it seemed all of us were deep in thought.

"Can't believe that we are leaving in three days," Rose said, sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Do we have to go back?" Macy asked in between yawns.

"Yep," Emmett reached up and ruffled her hair. "You go back to school on Tuesday."

"Well, don't make any plans for tomorrow," Alice looked at each of us. "I bought us tickets to go see _Grease_."

I brought my hand to my mouth to cover a giant yawn and then lowered my head onto Edward's shoulder. My other hand went instinctively to my belly, as it had so many nights during the past few months. But at least now I knew that even though the hole in my heart was far from closed, that it would eventually heal.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep," Edward reached over and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jasper stood up and took Alice by the hand.

"Night all," Alice called out over her shoulder while walking down the hall toward their room.

Edward and I sat on the sofa as Emmett picked up the sleeping Macy and Rose came over to give me a hug before heading to their room. We were alone for the first time in a week. Edward held my hand, his finger very lightly turning my wedding rings on my finger.

"Penny for your thoughts," I said, looking up to his deep emerald eyes.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Not thinking much. But I was waiting for the right time to give you something."

I sat up straighter, his words enticing my curiosity. "What did you need to give me?"

Edward kissed my hand and then stood up, walking into our room. A few minutes later, he came out holding a giant white box. He gently placed it on the coffee table with so much care, it almost looked like he was afraid it would break.

I looked at it, a small smile beginning to grow on my lips. "What is it?" I asked as my hands traced the shape of the box.

"I am not sure how you will react, if it is too early for this. Or if it is too late," Edward lifted the lid off the box and then lifted up a beautiful light blue urn with a small angel on top.

My eyes danced along the entire piece of art as my mind began to comprehend what Edward had done and what this was. He walked over and sat down on the sofa, placing it gently in my hands. I could feel the tears brimming on the edge of my lids as I took in a deep, unsteady breath. With one hand, I lightly traced the small angel, then looked up to Edward for an explanation.

"They asked me at the hospital what kind of arrangements we wanted," Edward said quietly, his hands following mine around the urn. "I knew that this is what you would have wanted."

He stood up and went back to the box, this time pulling out three necklaces, each with a very small angel pendant, and placed them in my hand. The small blue angels were exact replicas of the larger one on the urn.

"These are keepsake angels. I had them put a small amount in each angel. One for Rose, Alice and you, so no matter where the three of you go, there will always be a piece of our son with his family."

The tears began to fall and I reached up to brush them away quickly. "Thank you," I whispered.

I bit down on my lower lip and looked at the most precious gift that anyone - even God - had ever given me. I stood up carefully, holding onto the tiny urns and walked over to the mantel. I placed the large one next to my mom and dad. My hand brushed across their urn.

"I know that you are taking good care of your grandson," I said.

Edward came up behind me and I could feel his arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into his chest and the two of us just looked at the one small person that meant so much to me – to us. Edward reached down and put an arm around my knees, lifting me up in bridal style, before lowering his mouth to mine, capturing my lips.

When we reached our bedroom, he placed me gently on the bed. Slowly, he began to unbutton my shirt and proceeded to help me get my night shirt on. He was so careful, so gentle. The hair on the back of my neck and on my arms stood on end with the care he took. I lay back onto the bed and he held me. For the first time in a long time I slept. I felt whole.

**Rose's POV:**

The smell of coffee drifted through the crack under the bedroom door, my eyes opening up to the wonderful smell – a smell that I could recognize anywhere. I threw the covers off of me and realized that Emmett was already out of bed. I grabbed my robe and walked into the kitchen.

"Who went to get Starbucks?" I asked, walking over to the counter.

"A venti Caramel Light Frappaccino with extra whipped cream," Bella said, lifting up the large cup.

"Oh God, Bella, you are a lifesaver," I said, reaching for a straw.

Bella smiled and that was when my eyes drifted down to her neck. A small blue angel was hanging from a delicate gold chain. I did not only notice the necklace, but also that her face and demeanor were different. Her eyes danced and sparkled. Her skin was glowing with a hint of pink on her cheeks. She looked alive and happy. I felt a pull on my heart as I realized that she would be okay when Alice and I leave. My hand reached out and picked up her necklace. Her hand wrapped around mine and squeezed just slightly. I lifted my eyes and met hers; a small tear escaped and began to fall down her cheek.

"Meeting in the living room," she said and I nodded my head.

Hand in hand, we walked together to the living room and I noticed that everyone was already up and enjoying their coffees. Bella took a seat next to Edward and I went over to Emmett. I placed my drink on the table and saw two small white jewelry boxes, each with a name.

"Go ahead and take your box," Edward said, holding onto Bella's hand.

I looked over to Alice and saw her quickly snatch hers up and open it. "It is an angel just like yours."

I opened mine up and saw that Alice was right. Bella nodded her head.

"It is a bit of our son," Edward said. "I wanted him to know that he had two aunts that loved him and that you will carry him everywhere you go, close to your hearts."

It took me a moment to register what he was saying. I looked up and my eyes grazed over to the mantel and saw the same angel in a larger form next to Bella's parents. Then it hit me.

"This is your child?" I asked.

"The hospital asked what we wanted," Edward spoke. "I knew that Bella would want to be able to carry him with her everywhere and the two of you are so close, that you would want the same thing."

Emmett reached over to pick up the necklace and placed it around my neck. I held the angel in my hand as I thought about how much this meant to me.

"Thank you," Alice said, standing up to give Edward and Bella a hug.

"I will never take it off," I said, giving the two of them a hug.

We all sat there for a moment, relishing in this little ceremony of ours. This was the perfect way to end our time together. We knew that, no matter what, if we could get through the death of one of our own, then we could get through anything. We had already weathered some major storms. Our time to live was just around the corner.

"I am going to be okay," Bella said quietly.

I smiled slightly. "Never doubted it."

Alice clapped her hands together and then jumped to her feet. "There is a lot to do and I have the tickets for the early show."

With that, we all began to scatter around the apartment to get ready. Alice had appointments for us girls to have a day at the spa, while the guys would have the chance to just lounge around at home.

A few hours later, after some major plucking and waxing, we were all dressed and ready to go.

"Grease is the word," Emmett said as he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me toward the elevator.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Macy said as she adjusted her dress before climbing into the black stretch limousine that would take us to Brooks Atkinson Theatre.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Macy's POV**

I knew all too well how quickly a life could change. Sometimes I feel like my life has changed so much in the last few months that I do not even know who I am anymore. I put my brush down and looked at the mirror. Change is good, that is what they all say, but sometimes, change is bad. I hated living in Germany, a change that I did not like; being back here in New York I felt like I was home, more importantly I was closer to Mimi. The penthouse had memories of her all though it, even though Bella and Edward were the ones living here.

I let out a sigh and finished getting dressed. Tonight was going to be my last night in my room, then we would fly out tomorrow. The ten days that we had been here have been great. Well, besides the fact that Aunt Bella lost the baby, but other than that, it had been awesome. Shopping, hockey games, going to my first bar, seeing Rose as her true self, and now, headed to see a Broadway play. Life could not get any better. Actually, it could, we could be staying here.

I walked out of my room and went to meet the rest of the family by the front door. Everyone already had their coats on and Emmett handed mine over to me, helping me in. I smiled at how much he tries to protect and take care of me. There have been a few times that I have had to catch myself and not call him 'dad.' Even though that is exactly what he is to me in every way imaginable.

When we had a father-daughter dance at school before the Christmas break, I sat in my room crying for hours before the dance. I did not have a father to bring with me. When I heard the door open slightly and saw that Emmett was dressed to the nines in an expensive suit and tie, holding a flower out to me, I knew then that he was trying to take the place of a father. Rose helped me to get dressed quickly and I danced the entire night standing on Emmett's feet, never once complaining.

Then a few weeks before coming over to the States, I had told him about a boy in class I liked and that I had gotten my first playground kiss. I never knew anyone could turn all the shades of red he did. He was on his way out the door to go talk to Chris's parents about respecting boundaries. He probably would have made it over there, too, if Rose had not stepped in the way, lecturing Emmett on how an innocent little kiss was nothing. It might have meant nothing to her, but my cheek still turns red when I touch the spot where Chris kissed me.

"Well, look how grown up you look," Alice said, coming over to smooth out my dress. "I knew that this would fit you perfectly."

I rolled my eyes; she always knew that every outfit will fit a person perfectly.

"She is growing up way too fast," Rose said quietly with a hint of pain in her voice. "I still can't believe we will be celebrating her eleventh birthday in a few months."

"Oh, are you having a party here or in Germany?" Bella asked as we followed the guys out to the limousine that was parked by our building.

"I want to come back for my birthday," I said. "I don't wanna go back to Germany." Rose patted me on my arm. "We can talk about that when we get home. Are you excited about seeing _Grease_?"

I nodded my head as we began to drive down Broadway Street. I still did not understand the point in driving, we were always able to get anywhere around here faster on foot. Then again, Bella, Alice and Rose would do nothing but complain the entire time. We definitely would not get the door to door service like we do with the limo.

We were ushered quickly into the theater and took our seats. Amazing how we just made it on time. I began to get as antsy as Alice was in her seat. My legs and arms were bouncing everywhere as well as my eyes darting all over the place. They finally landed on the orchestra pit, the musicians were getting warmed up.

The lights began to dim and the music began to fill the air as the curtains began to rise. The stage was transformed back to the 1950's and Rydell High School loomed above the stage. I settled back into my seat as my eyes began to take in everything. I began to squeal when I saw Danny and the T-birds come dancing on the stage, following not far behind were the Pink Ladies. The first real song began and I sat there swaying to the music, singing along with every word.

_Danny - _Summer lovin' had me a blast  
_Sandy - _Summer lovin', happened so fast  
_Danny - _I met a girl crazy for me  
_Sandy - _I met a boy, cute as can be

_Danny - _Summer days driftin' away,  
To oh-oh those summer nights  
_T-birds - _Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?  
_Pink Ladies_ - Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?

_Danny - _She swam by me, she got a cramp  
_Sandy - _He went by me, got my suit damp  
_Danny - _I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
_Sandy - _He showed off, splashing around  
_Together - _Summer sun, something's begun,  
But oh-oh those summer nights

_Pink Ladies - _Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?  
_T-birds - _Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight?  
_Danny - _Took her bowlin' in the Arcade  
_Sandy - _We went strollin', drank lemonade  
_Danny - _We made out under the dock  
_Sandy - W_e stayed up until ten o'clock

I know I had a smile plastered to my face the entire time, my feet and hands moving with the beat of the music. I looked over to the others in our group and saw that I was not the only one enjoying it. I could have sworn that I even saw Emmett wanting to get up and dance along when they began to play "Grease Lightening". All the T-birds up on the car dancing really got the audience buzzing.

The show went on for about two hours or so and when it finally came to the final current call, I jumped up and clapped so hard my hands hurt. I did not want it to be over. Rose reached over and took my hand while Emmett helped the two of us into our coats.

"Did you like it?" Rose asked me as we began to file out of the auditorium.

"I loved it!" I said loudly and then looked over to the gift shop and saw all the CDs and movies, along with jackets and shirts from the play. "Can I get a CD? And I want to be Pink Lady as well!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Alice had her other arm around my shoulder and together we walked over to the gift shop. Each of us girls bought a Pink Ladies leather jacket, while Alice talked the guys into a T-birds jacket.

"I am going to wear this every day! Thank you, Alice."

My smile never left my face as we drove back to the penthouse. We knew that we had early flights tomorrow. But I did not want this day to end. I wanted to stay here in the city forever. Resting my head onto Rose's shoulder, I looked out at the city lights as the we made our way though the traffic. The limousine came to a stop and the driver came to open our doors. I wiped the sleep that was starting out of my eyes and looked around.

"This isn't home," I said as I wrapped my jacket tighter around me.

"No, we have a surprise for you, though," Rose said as Bella and Alice came over to us. "Something else that you have wanted to do, that we have not had the chance."

I looked around and realized that we were in Central Park, walking toward the ice rink. I had never been ice skating and ever since last week, when we had all sat down to watch _Serendipity,_ I had been asking to come. My eyes began to get teary as I realized that I would now be able to skate in one of the famous outside rinks.

We quickly made our way over to Wollman Rink and found a place to sit while the guys went off to rent some skates for us. Bella kept her eyes on the ice, her head shaking and then walked closer to us.

"I am sitting this one out," Bella said, sitting down next to us.

"Oh no, please, Aunt Bella," I said, taking her hand. "You have to go skating with us."

Bella shook her head. "Sorry, Macy. I have a hard enough time walking on a non-slippery surface. I will for sure break my ankle going out on the ice."

"Bella, you are awesome at dancing. This will be a piece of cake," Rose said, looking at her friend. "And besides, we will all keep an extra close eye on you. Edward will never let anything happen to you."

"Here you go, ladies," Jasper came up to us with Emmett and Edward following close behind, they each had a pair of skates dangling off of their shoulders.

Before I knew it, I was being helped over to the ice, my hands attached to Rose and Emmett, and then I was skating. I might add I was pretty good for a first timer. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Edward was skating backwards, holding on to Bella's hands. Alice and Jasper were in their own little world skating really close. All of a sudden, I had this ache in my heart. I was sad. This is where I belonged, not in some stupid German city.

We stayed until the rink closed, all of us tired and now cold. I settled back into my seat and my eyes began to drift, getting heavy. I knew that we were home when I felt my head fall against the pillow after Emmett had put me to bed. I wrapped the blanket tight around my chin and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about _Grease _and ice skating. These had been the best ten days that I had had in a long time. I wiped a tear from my cheek, knowing that this would be the last one like this for a while.

**Rose's POV:**

I gave Macy a kiss after Emmett had tucked her into bed. Everyone was already off into their separate rooms. We had had a busy day and tomorrow would be even busier. The flight out of JFK was an early one, both Jasper and Alice were scheduled to leave around nine. Our flight to Germany was closer to lunch, but we decided to all go over to the airport together. I knew it was going to be hard to leave. The last time we took Alice and Jasper to the airport, I was surprised that we had all managed to keep our cool, but I knew that this time it would be different. We would be leaving Bella and Edward with a bigger heartache.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed my clothes and washed my face. When I came out, Emmett was already in bed, the blankets pulled back and his wonderfully chiseled chest and abs were looking back at me. I smiled as his face lit up, he let out a small growl as I walked over to him. I climbed onto the bed and then on top of him, my legs straddling his hips and waist.

My hands reached down to his chest and began to rub up and down as I felt his hands go to my thighs and then slowly climb up my silk nightie. I lowered my mouth onto one of his nipples and began to suck, my tongue flicking each one before licking my way up his neck. When I came close to his mouth, he pulled my head down, capturing my mouth with his. His breath was warm as we melted into one another. His hands beginning to roam freely over my body. I moved from his mouth and began to make my way down his chest again. I could feel him growing and pressing into my inner thigh.

I reached one hand into his boxers and began to rub and feel my way along his rock hard penis. My thoughts went back to the first time that we had had sex, in the Jacuzzi on the ship, and at how big and perfectly shaped he was. A smile started across my lips as I lowered even farther down, ready to taste him and feel him inside.

At first, I just flicked and teased the head, but then he took hold of my blond head and pushed himself fully into my mouth. I always enjoyed having him guide me in how fast he likes it. I, personally, like slow and steady, but I also get aroused at him being involved. He reached down to my shoulders, making me turn around, going sixty-nine. I gasped as I felt this warm breath hit my sensitive area and then settled into the motion of his tongue licking the clean and smooth lining. Emmett placed his hands on my butt and began to shift me farther toward his mouth. I began to rub and pump him even more so as his fingers began gliding in and out of me.

We knew each other so well and could tell when one of us was coming close to an orgasm. I lifted myself up from his mouth and then hovered my warm wet lips over his shaft, barely grazing the head. A moan escaped his lips as I lowered myself onto him, the sensation of pure ecstasy enveloping my body as he was fully inserted into me. He reached under my silk nightgown, lifting it up over my head. His hands immediately went for my breasts. He started to lick his lips and seeing his tongue come up, trying to taste my nipples, made me want him there even more so.

I lowered one full round breast toward his mouth and he sucked and pulled on the taunt nipple. My Brazilian wax that I had gotten done the other day was doing wonders for my orgasm. I rubbed and bucked into his hips. Being on top meant that I was in control. One of his hands reached down and slapped me on the ass, which revved me even more so. I shifted and rotated around his hips until he was hitting that spot, the one spot that always made me lose total control.

My stomach knotted up and I pulled away slightly, knowing that I wanted a deeper penetration and lowered another hole over his erection. I bit my lip as I felt him slide in. He sat up and pulled me closer to him; his fingers immediately went into me while I played with my clit. His mouth captured my breast and began pulling on my nipples. I could feel him tighten inside, my muscles tightening around him. My hands knotted into his curly hair and together we rocked in total perfect motion. Finally, after a couple of more thrusts, we collapsed into each other, totally sated. I could feel both of his ejaculations mingling inside of me as I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around me. Falling asleep with him still inside was the best feeling in the world.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Third Person POV – Twenty Years in the Future**

There was something about saying goodbye that she always had a hard time with. For the many years that followed their friendship, the one thing that stayed a constant was saying goodbye. At least once a year since their quick wedding, the three friends met up; either overseas or across the States. Deep down, though, she knew that they were always just a phone call away - or planning the next great all girls weekend.

This time would be different, though; picking up the phone will be harder. This was not a phone call that she wanted to make, but one that she knew she had to. The years had drifted them apart, but it had been that one fight that sealed their fate. Why would they come now?

She bit down on her lip and dialed the number again, this time letting it ring. She blew out a breath when the answering machine picked up. A tear had already slid down her face; knowing that, chances were, the person was still screening her calls. After all, she had been doing the same thing.

"Um, hi, it's me," she started, not really knowing what to say after all the long months of silence. "I was just thinking about you. Well, actually, I have just been thinking a lot about us. I'm scared. I'm alone and I…"

A beep sounded as she realized that she had used up all of her time mumbling. Maybe the other side would know what she was trying to say. _I need you._

She put the phone back down and walked into the house. She passed by the mantel and picked up a picture, a smile spreading across her lips. She allowed her fingers to graze the images of her two best friends while a new tear in her heart formed. Gently, she placed it back down and then walked to the other photos that lined the mantel. One by one, she picked up each, saying little sweet nothings.

Her mind drifted back to when each of the photos were taken. A few months ago, she could tell you the exact time and date. Now, it was getting harder. She knew that she was coming close to having to say goodbye. She did not want to.

Her eyes lingered on the final family photograph that had been taken this past Christmas. Her children all still so young. She reached up and wiped another tear from her cheek.

"Just a little more time, please," she prayed, the same nightly prayer.

The sound of the phone cut through the silence. She walked over to check the caller ID and her tears began to flow more freely. She picked it up, but was not able to make out the words that she had been wanting to say for so long.

"Hello," her friend's voice sang over the line.

It sounded so beautiful and it made her heart ache even more to think of having their arms wrapped around her, telling her that everything would be okay.

"Hi," a wispy voice cracked out and then, "I need you."

She had barely gotten the words out, but she knew that her friend would know what she meant. The phone slid from her hand as her body seemed to crumble into a mess on the ground. Her head began to spin as more memories of yesteryears came at her in full force. One particular memory sticking out at her, when her friend had called her, saying the same words…

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews...I know that this chapter seemed confusing, but it goes back to the Prologue. There will be more chapters like this thrown in through out the story, mostly after the girls say any major goodbyes! Please review and let me know what you think! I love you all so much for your patience and reviews that I hope you enjoyed these two chapters!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rose's POV:**

"Rosalie, you have a phone call on line one." My head snapped up from the project that I had been working on for the past several days. "It's Macy's school."

I groaned. "Again?"

Sara nodded her head and held up her fingers letting me know that this was the fourth time. Again, I let out a groan as I picked up the phone.

"This is Rosalie Hale McCarty."

"Mrs. McCarty, this is Dean Russell. Can you please come down to my office?" The Dean of Macy's school came over loud and clear.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"I do not want to discuss anything over the phone."

"Very well. I will be there in about a half an hour."

I hung up the phone and began to clear my desk, shaking my head at how much Macy had changed since celebrating her fifteenth birthday. It seemed like only yesterday that we had found each other on the cruise boat, now she was a young lady who had caused me more problems in the last few weeks than she had in the last five years. I knew that some of it was simple teen rebellion, but it was beginning to get ridiculous. The Dean had told Emmett and me the last time that if Macy messed up again, we would need to look for a new school for her. He had actually made a recommendation of the local Military School. For some reason, Dean Russell thought that Macy could use some hard core discipline.

I made my way out of the office, leaving word with Sara to forward all of my calls to my cell and that I would be in early in the morning to meet the deadline for BMW's newest concept car.

Once I was outside and had made it to my car, I called Emmett at the hospital. He had not had a day off in God knows how long and it was beginning to cause problems within our marriage. I had been excited and supportive of him taking the Chief of Obstetrics position, but the hours were strenuous. Most of our conversation during the last year had been by telephone, or shooting emails throughout the day, with him coming home late at night and then getting up early. If I did not know any better or trust him like I do, I would have thought he was cheating on me.

"Hey, it's me," I mumbled into the phone as I made my way onto the tight roads of Germany.

"Hi, love. You caught me just in time, I'm headed into delivery," Emmett's voice came to me and melted my heart.

"I am on my way to Macy's school. This will be the fourth time in the last two weeks, Em," I began to whine. "What are we going to do with her?"

"What did Macy do?"

"I don't know. Dean Russell just asked me to come in. I don't want to send her off to some boot camp."

"She will be fine. It's the start of the school year, she is probably just having a hard time adjusting to being a freshman."

"Emmett, last time I was in the school's office, Russell told me one more time and she would be asked to leave. I don't know. Maybe it is time for us to go back to the States and let her visit with Bella and Alice for a while."

"Rose, honey, I can't leave right now. I am up to my elbows…"

"I know. In placenta," I grimaced at the idea of having kids, after hearing the horror stories from Emmett after a long day, watching Bella go through her loss, and then seeing her actually having their first child two years ago. "Maybe Macy and I should just go for a couple of weeks. I have not seen my friends in two years. I could use a recharge myself."

"That's fine by me. You sure you don't want to wait until Christmas and then we can all go?"

I let out a sigh. The holidays would be better; schools were out from Thanksgiving until the New Year. "Let me see what the Dean says first."

"Okay, I will see you at home. I have the weekend off."

That was surprise to me. "You have the entire weekend off? Since when?"

"Since they finally found me an assistant. Can you believe it? I just found out this afternoon at the staff meeting. We will alternate every other weekend and alternate every third day on the shifts. I will actually get to be home more."

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful," I said. "What will we do with all that time?"

"Maybe be better parents for Macy," Emmett replied. "Or work on making a child of our own."

Thank goodness we were on the phone and he could not see the disgust on my face. "How about we just practice instead? That's something we haven't done in a while."

"Oh, come on, Rosie. You are almost thirty-one years old. Don't you think it is about time to start our own family?"

I pulled up to the school's curbside parking and paralleled my Mini Coop in between all the other minis in the parking zone. "Look, Emmett, how about we talk about it tonight? I am at the school, I need to get inside and see what is going on."

"Okay, I will be home around six. Call me if there are any problems or if I need to come down to the school."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you, too, Rose."

I smiled slightly as I snapped the phone shut and then reached over the car seat to make room for Macy before getting out of the car. I walked to the school's doors slowly, not sure if I really wanted to know what happened, and then let out a deep breath as I entered the large hall. The walk to the Dean's office felt more like I was walking to the electric chair.

"Ah, Mrs. McCarty, it is nice to see you again and so soon," I smiled slightly as I was guided into the Dean's office. "Dean Russell will be back in a minute."

I sat down on one of the overly stuffed leather chairs and looked around the bright office that had awards of excellence and diplomas lining the walls. The door opened and I watched as Dean Russell led Macy into the office. My jaw dropped as I looked at her. That was not the outfit that she had left the house in this morning, neither did she have on all of that makeup. If I had not known Macy as well as I did, I would have not believed it was really her.

"Mrs. McCarty, as you can tell, this is not our school's dress code," the Dean said, taking a seat behind his dark mahogany desk. "Is anything going on at home? That could help us understand Macy's behavior and her form of dressing."

I looked from the Dean back to Macy and shook my head slightly as I took in her full outfit, head to toe black. Black eyeliner, black lipstick, black low cut shirt that was tight and showed a good bit of her cleavage, finished up with a black leather miniskirt and black fishnet stockings. Then my eyes darted to a little piece of silver glittering from her nose and over her left eyebrow. I stood up and put my hand under her chin.

"Please tell me that those piercings are not real?" I asked, letting my hand drop from her chin.

Macy just blew out a bubble of her gum and let it pop in my face. Where had my little sister gone? I couldn't tell if she was wanting to be a witch or gothic, but either way, this was not the same Macy that I rescued from my mother's claws five years earlier.

I sat back down in my chair in disbelief.

"Her clothes are not the biggest of our concern," Dean Russell said, standing up and walking toward the door to hold it open. "If you would come with me, please."

I let out a small breath and stood up, I nodded my head toward Macy to follow and she heaved out of her chair like bored old lady. Together we followed Russell down to the school's swimming pool and I stood outside the doors as I looked into the windows. The normally sparking blue water was a very dark black and on the far end of the swimming pool was disturbing witchcraft-like graffiti.

I turned and eyed Macy in disbelief. "You did this?"

Again, all I got was the smacking of gum and a bubble popped in my face. Her eyes glared at me in disgust. "I finally got your attention."

What happened next not only surprised Macy, but everyone else that was within visual standing. I lifted my hand and slapped Macy hard across the face. Her head pulled to the side and she reached up involuntarily to rub the spot where my hand had left its mark.

"Bitch," Macy muttered but I knew perfectly well what she had said.

I turned my attention from Macy and back to Dean Russell, hurt by the disrespect that Macy not only showed me, but to the school as well.

"As you can see, Macy has had a total transformation in the last few weeks. I am not sure if she is hanging out with a bad crowd or if something is going on at home, but with today's performance and stunt, Macy is officially expelled and will not be allowed back into this school. I have the numbers of some boarding and military schools back in my office."

I shook my head. "That will not be necessary. I have the feeling that whatever is bothering my sister, a school will not be able to help her. Macy, let's go."

I put my hand on her shoulder to guide her out of the school's building and down to my car. I did not even realize it was raining until I started the car and began to drive toward our house. The entire time, I was in disbelief at how much Macy had changed. I stole a few sideways glances at her as we sat at the few stoplights, shaking my head in disgust as she sat in the passenger seat smacking her gum.

I pushed the electronic window button and rolled down her window. "Spit it out."

Macy turned her head slightly to look at me and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Spit it out now or there will be even more hell to pay when you get home," I said.

She leaned over the window and spit the gum out into the road. I rolled the window back up and proceeded to follow the heavy traffic through downtown Berlin. When we finally made it home, it was close to six. I knew that Emmett would be home soon and that when he saw Macy and heard about what happened today, he would be the first to say we should send her off to some boot camp school.

I parked the car and cut the engine, then turned in my seat and looked at my little sister. Amazement crossed my face as I watched her look out the window like nothing had even happened.

"Emmett is going to be more pissed than I am," I said, gathering up all my office work.

All I got in response was 'humph'.

I bit down on my tongue, trying hard to not lose my temper, shaking my head for the hundredth time in the last couple of hours. "What happened to you, Macy?"

Macy reached over to unlock her door and got out. "Like you even care," she replied before slamming the door in my face.

I sat there in the silence of my car as I watched Macy climb the steps of our townhouse. I reached my phone and dialed Emmett's number praying that he would answer so I could warn him before he comes home, but all I got was voice mail.

**Macy's POV:**

God, Rose was so mad at me and for what? Because I expressed myself. Whatever happened to freedom of speech and all of that other garbage they taught me in school? Oh, right. I lived in Germany now, not the US. I'd bet everything I own that I would not have gotten kicked out of school for this same thing in New York. I plopped down on my bed and let out a deep breath, blowing my bangs out of my eyes. I could already picture Emmett coming home and being all loud. Chances were, however, that he had pulled a similar stunt when he was in high school.

"Well, at least I finally got their attention," I mumbled to myself.

I heard the door open and then the loud footsteps on the hardwood floors.

"Figures this would be his first night home in a year," I reached over for my porcelain doll that Alice had given me for my birthday. It was the first of her doll clothes line collection and I was excited to have an original MB design, complete with an autograph.

"What happened with Dean Russell?" I could hear Emmett's voice bellow through the door. I could tell that he was more than likely in the kitchen. I stood up and walked toward my door and then slid down, waiting to hear Rose's side of the story.

"She got expelled," Rose said. _Wow, short and to the point._

"What did she do this time?"

"First, I thought it was just the way she was dressed."

"What was wrong with her clothes?"

"Oh, nothing if you are a witch or vampire."

I could almost envision Emmett scrunching his face in confusion as I waited for Rose to continue. "Then she somehow turned the pool a deep pool of black ink, along with writing graffiti all over the walls."

I heard the slamming of pots and pans as Rose scurried around the kitchen.

"I don't know what has gotten into her; she is fifteen and is causing so much trouble. Sometimes, I look at her and I see my mother. This is exactly the kind of stuff that Cloud would have done."

I opened the door slightly so I could look down the hall into the kitchen and could see Emmett pull Rose into a tight hug. I saw that Rose was crying because of how she saw me turning into the one person that we both despised. I could tell that she was angry and upset at me. I wiped a tear from my own cheek as I, myself, began to get angry.

"What are we going do?" Emmett asked, pulling her way and looking into her eyes.

"The Dean wants me to send her off to boarding school; I just don't think that is the answer. Maybe with a few weeks away and having some girl time, she might be back to normal."

"Do you think that is wise? Rewarding her for her bad behavior? I think it's time for her to learn a lesson."

My eyes began to widen as I sat there on the floor listening to Rose and Emmett.

_There is no way in hell I am going to boarding school!_

I closed the door softly, thinking about my options and pacing the room until my eyes fell on my passport that sat on my desk. I went to the computer and began surfing for plane tickets, scanning the pages until I found the cheapest one. I reached for my emergency credit card I quickly booked the flight. I would much rather leave and live on my own than be shipped off to some snobby all-girls school.

I went to my closet and began to throw clothes into one of my many overpriced Gucci bags, quickly packing and then taking a shower. If I was going to do this, I needed to do it now, _tonight_, after they go to sleep. By morning, I would be gone and then Rose can get on with her life. I was the one to have messed it up to begin with. Now it was time to take me out of the picture.

"You got mail," I snapped my head up to the computer as I saw my mailbox flick me a new message.

I went to the computer and looked through the itinerary that had been sent from Delta. I hit the print button and then deleted the message. As I turned off the computer and headed to bed, I could hear footsteps walking down the hall. Chances were that Rose and Emmett were coming to check on me, to ask me to give them my side of the story. But what was the point? I was tired of always saying sorry. It was time that I live my own life.

"Macy, can we come in?" Emmett asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm tired. I am already in bed," I replied.

"Please, Macy, I just want to hear your side of the story."

I huffed and pulled the blankets off of me, walking to the door in slow motion. "What?"

Emmett stood up in the full six feet plus of his height, trying his hardest to intimidate me, but I knew better than that. "Is that any way to talk to me or your sister?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I muttered as I walked back to my bed, thankful that I had put my suitcase back into the closet as to not give any of my plans away.

"Can you please just talk to us?" Rose pleaded, sitting on my desk chair. "I just want to know what is going, Macy? What happened to my perfect little sister?"

I knew that the smile on my face was not a nice one. "She grew up."

Rose shook her head and let out a deep breath. "You have changed Macy and it is not just becoming a teenager. Are hanging out some new friends that you haven't told me about?"

I sat there staring off into space. Like she would even care.

"Boyfriend?"

I looked at her like she was on crack. When had I ever mentioned a boy? But what came out her mouth next was even worse.

"Oh my God," Rose brought her hand to her mouth in horror. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

My eyes opened so far that I thought for sure they would pop out of their sockets.

"What the hell?" I said, standing up. "Why in the world would you think I was pregnant? Or even have a boyfriend for that matter?"

Rose stood up as well and looked right at me. "Then what is it, Macy? Tell me so I can fix it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe this is something that you can't fix? Something that you don't even care about?" I knew I was beginning to get loud and I felt Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off; I did not want anyone touching me.

"I care, Macy. I have always cared," Rose said, looking at me with a hurt expression. "I was there when our mother abandoned you in the middle of the fucking ocean, so do not stand there and tell me that this is my fault or that I don't care about you."

I bit my lower lip and walked closer to her, realizing for the first time how close we were to the same height, the same eyes staring back at me. "You want to know what my problem is?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded her head slightly and I knew that I would not be able to hold back, that all of my pent up anger and frustration would come spewing out.

I stepped back slightly so I would be able to take in all of her expressions, along with Emmett's, who had walked over to stand next to his wife. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I hate it here," I started. "I hate this city. I hate this country. I hate my school and I hate the fact that I have no friends. I miss Aunt Bella and Aunt Alice; I miss not being able to see their children. I miss my home in New York. And do you want to know what I hate the most?"

I looked at Rose as she nodded her head slightly, her face torn between being angry or sad. I knew what I would say next would be like driving a stake through her heart. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What I hate the most is that I cause so many painful memories for you. That you say I am exactly like our mother. And I hate you! Both of you!"

For the second time that night, Rose's hand went for my cheek. "I have done nothing but love you from day one. I gave you a home and a family. I do not deserve you talking to Emmett or me like that. If you hate us so much and think that we have done nothing but ruin your life, then there is the door. Get out!"

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my coat and suitcase, "Fine! I was going to anyway!"

I slammed the door shut on the way out, not even bothering to look over my shoulder to see if Rose or Emmett would be running after me, making me stop or apologize. I was done. I could barely make out Rose's cries through the open windows as I walked down the street. When I rounded the corner, I walked across to the bus stop and waited. It was time to start my own life.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV:**

I finished cleaning up the last of the dinner dishes and then walked into Molly's room to help her clean up and get ready for bed. I leaned against the door frame and marveled at how quickly time was going by. I watched as Molly stacked up all of her stuffed animals and talked to them in her own language, and then let out a small sigh as my mind drifted back over the last few years since losing our first child. Taking us three years to finally conceive again had been such heartache. I had begun to wonder if it were even going to be possible. Now as I stand and watch my two year old with her brown pigtails and piercing green eyes, I know that all the wait and heartache had been more than worth it.

I pushed myself away from the door frame and walked into her room. Edward and I just moved her out of her crib and into her big girl bed a few weeks earlier. With which, to my surprise, she had been doing wonderful. Now to conquer the potty training and we'll be good to go. I went over to the massive windows and stared out at the New York skyline. All the lights were aglow in the office and hotel buildings - the Trump Tower looking back at me in its entire splendor. I pulled the curtains tight and then went to sit on the floor with Molly. Edward was working late again tonight, but he always made it home in time to tuck Molly into bed; a nightly ritual that had started the day we came home from the hospital. I can still remember the jolt of waking up in the middle of the night, worried about how my newborn had not woken up for her feeding, fear washing all through me that something was wrong.

**Two Years Earlier**

I reached over into the bassinet, finding it empty, panic and dread could be felt from the top of my head to the smallest point of my pinky toe. I looked over to the other side of the bed and noticed that Edward was gone as well. But that is when I heard it, the soft melodies of the grand piano that was in the foyer. I heaved myself out of bed and grabbed my robe, rubbing my very tender and swollen breasts that I knew needed to be relieved, either from Molly nursing or via the breast pump.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the massive foyer and watched from a distance as all seven pounds and three ounces of our newborn daughter stared up at Edward as he played effortlessly with one hand. Her green eyes bright in the dim light and her dark brown hair of massive curls on her head.

"There was an old lady," Edward sang quietly, barely even a whisper. "Who swallowed a fly. I don't know why she swallowed a fly. Perhaps she'll die."

I furrowed my eyes together at the song that Edward had chosen. "You think that song is appropriate for a three day old?"

Edward looked up at me and appeared to be shocked that I was standing there. "I thought you were sleeping?"

I walked over to him and sat on the bench, leaning my head against his shoulder, and looked down at our first born, our daughter. "I knew it was getting time for her to eat again."

"She woke up a few minutes ago and figured I would try to keep her calm for a lttle bit while you slept. You looked so peaceful," Edward leaned over and gave me a small kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

I smiled up at him. "Every hour of every day."

Edward began to play again, the terrible song that quickly became Molly's favorite, one that she goes to sleep to every night. The same song that we wait up for daddy to come home and play before her bedtime.

I smiled as I looked down at Molly playing and then walked over to her, sweeping her up in my arms and giving her a huge kiss.

"Molly, it is time to get ready for bed," I said, carrying her across the hall toward her bathroom.

I quickly gave her a bath and about the time she was dressed for bed, I heard the front door open.

"Where is my Molly?" Edward called out, coming down the hallway and stepping into her bedroom.

Molly threw her chubby toddler arms up in the air, "Here, daddy! Here I am!"

Edward walked in the room and pretended to look all over the room for her. I smiled. No matter how many times he had done this same bedtime routine, Molly always enjoyed it. Edward opened the closet door, shaking his head, then lowered his self to the floor and began to crawl, looking under the dresser and then making his way to the bed. Slowly he peeked his head over the side of her bed and grabbed Molly up in his arms, twirling her around the room in one swift motion.

"I found you," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Molly giggled and I came over to them and gave Edward a kiss. I began to walk out of the room to have my own few minutes of peace. Edward's time with Molly was always at night. He usually left for work early in the morning and never gets the chance to have much one on one time until after he gets home. This was also the time of night when I get to catch up on some reading, or check my email.

I sometimes missed my life before Molly, the teens' program at the YMCA was something that I helped build with my own two hands. But it was quickly decided that I should stay at home after Molly was born. I was on the verge of going crazy from being home all the time when I took my passion of reading and my work with troubled teens, incorporating the two, and I began to write. I was in the process of working on my second self help parenting book and this was one that I had real hopes for. Edward had been wonderful during my experience of transition and had given me the time at night to be one hundred percent focused on this next book.

"So what should I read to you tonight?" I could hear Edward ask through the open door to Molly's room.

"Old lady flying," Molly said and I smiled at how she said the same song and story every night.

I made my way to my office, which was also Alice and Jasper's room whenever they come to stay. I had it painted a comforting blue and green few months earlier, when I decided it was time to take my laptop off of the kitchen counter. I called Alice first to make sure it was okay, just like I had called Rose to make sure it was fine to change her room into a nursery. It had broken my heart when they both said that was a wonderful idea. During the course of the last five years, they had only been back to the penthouse on one other occasion. We all managed to take off one month, every December, to spend the holidays together. We alternated every three years and I was beginning to get excited that this year was my turn for everyone to come back home.

I flipped on the office light, and then turned my laptop on; I walked through the room, making sure everything was in order and saying goodnight to my best friends. We had spent last Christmas out in California with Alice and Jasper. The most current picture of the three of us was from when we were in Hollywood. We all were standing in front of the giant sign, our arms over each other's shoulders, smiling brightly.

"Just a few more months and we will be together again," I said, placing my fingers to my lips and then giving my two best friends a kiss.

I sat down in my chair and quickly went to my email, as I could hear Edward and Molly already making their way to the piano. Molly was laughing as Edward began to warm up, playing a terrible rendition of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. "

I clicked on the email from Alice. We all communicated at least on a daily basis with email and then a phone call every couple of weeks. The emails from Alice were always wonderful and sometimes it felt like she was sitting right here talking to me. When we write to each other we always address everyone, there were never any secrets. When we replied back, we always made sure to hit 'reply all.' So when I opened this email and saw that it was addressed only to me, my mind began to work overtime.

_Bella,_

_I am beginning to get worried. I know that you are the only that I can talk to about this, Rose would never understand. Especially since you are the only one that knows most of what has been going on. I went to the doctor for my annual exam and mentioned to him about us really trying to have a baby. I received a phone call this morning and the doctor said that I should not be trying anymore. At first, I was bummed, thinking something was really wrong, but guess what? I am pregnant! Finally! After five years of trying! I just told Jasper and he is beside himself. I am just barely six weeks along and I am going to have to be monitored very closely after the miscarriage. I miss you and can't wait to be in the city in a few months. Send Edward and Molly my love._

_BFF,_

_Alice_

I was just about to hit reply when I heard my computer beep to let me know I received new mail. I opened up the second email from Alice.

_Bella, _

_Have you heard from Rose. I am beginning to get worried. She hasn't ever gone this long without an email._

_Alice_

This time I hit reply and responded to both of the emails at the same time.

_Alice,_

_First, congrats on the baby! I am so excited for you! I know how much you have been praying for and wanting this baby. You and Jasper will be wonderful parents. I have not been feeling very well myself lately and went to the doctor this morning. I also found out that I am nine weeks pregnant. I have not told Edward yet, waiting for him to finish up bedtime with Molly. They did an ultrasound, though, since I had no clue as to how far long I was and I am having twins! Can you imagine? Twins! I am guessing God is giving us a second chance at having three. Plus, we will get to be pregnant together!_

_As far as Rose, you are right. It has been a while since she has talked to us. I think I am going to try and call her later on tonight to make sure everything is okay. I know that Macy started back to school a few weeks ago, and with it being freshman year, things might be little hectic. I wouldn't worry too much. Rose will call when and if something is terribly wrong._

_I will be sure to give Edward and Molly your love._

_Bella_

I clicked the send button and sat back as the little envelope went flying through cyberspace. I placed my hand on my belly and began to rub out of instinct. Alice and I pregnant at the same time. Wow.

I tilted my head to listen for Edward's voice as he sang his way through "The Old Lady That Swallowed A Fly." I knew that he would be excited; he was asking me the other day if I was ready to have another baby. At the time, I really wasn't. I was happy with just Molly, but now that I know I have not one, but two lives growing inside of me, I had already begun to anxiously count the days until their birth.

I settled myself into my writing position and began to let my fingers and mind take over. I was in a section of my book that was going to take the most time, but knew that I could get it down easily if I focused.

"You almost ready to go to bed?" a voice of an angel floated through the room.

I shook my head from my thoughts as I turned to look at him. "What time is it?"

"It is almost one in the morning," Edward answered, brushing his lips along my neck line. A small shiver ran down my spine. No matter how many times he kisses me, it still has the same effect.

"You're kidding," I said, standing up and stretching. "I take it Molly is fast asleep."

Edward nodded and then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I reached around and took his hand in mine. "Come here, I want to show you something."

A smile began to spread across his lips as he raised his eyebrow. "Oh, please show away."

I began to drag him out of my office, hitting the light on the way out. "Get your head out of the gutter, Mr. Masen." I walked toward my purse which was sitting on the kitchen counter and pulled out my wallet. I grabbed the small black and white photo and placed it his hands.

"I went to the doctor today because I have still been having that stomach bug and the doctor actually found something kind of interesting," I said as I watched his face looking at the small photo.

"You're pregnant," Edward said. I knew that he would be able to tell without me saying much.

"It gets better. What do you see?"

Edward walked over to the light by the sink and held the picture under it. "Twins?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Nine weeks. From the doctor's calculations, it looks like around Valentine's Day."

Edward walked over to me and I saw sadness in his eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

I looked at him, knowing that there was confusion in my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It will be exactly five years ago, almost to the day, when we lost our son."

My mouth made an 'O' as I realized how close the date would be, but then smiled. "God is giving us a second chance. I'm okay with it."

He pulled me close and gave me a deep kiss, our lips and tongue dancing together. I pulled away when I heard the door bell ring. I looked up to Edward, each of us asking questions with our eyes about who it could possibly be.

I went and opened the door. My mouth dropped and my hands tried their best to cover it.

"Macy?" I asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I nodded and opened the door, then turned to look past her and over to Edward who was standing in the hallway, taking in the site of Macy standing in front of us. I had just seen her in June for her fifteenth birthday party and she was our perfect little Macy, though older, of course. But the girl who was standing in front of me now was not the same one. It looked like she had been wearing the same clothes for the past week; her hair was no longer blond, but a deep black. She had multiple piercings in her ears and even one on her lip and nose. She moved her tongue and tried to lick her lips to make them not appear so dry when I saw the gold rod poke from her tongue.

"Macy?" I asked again in disbelief.

"Can I stay with you all for a little while? At least until I figure out what I am going to do next?"

I nodded my head slowly still puzzled at when all of this change had happened. No wonder Rose had been distant.

"Do Rose and Emmett know you're here?" Edward asked, moving closer to us.

Macy looked down and shook her head. When she looked up and I saw the tears in her bright blue eyes, my heart began to break. "We had a fight and she told me to leave."

I went over to her and wrapped her small frame in my arms. "What happened?"

Macy really did not have to answer since I could already tell just by looking at her that I knew what had happened. I saw it every day while working at the Y. A teen in trouble, looking for attention, a cry for help.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we can talk in the morning," I led Macy to the guest bedroom to let her have a few hours of sleep. I knew that after she was rested, she would be able to think more clearly.

Edward placed his lips on the top of my head before moving into the room with Macy. "I am going to go call Emmett and Rose."

I nodded my head. I was not sure if I was going to like what would happen next. Part of told me to put Macy back on the first flight to Berlin, another part wanted to help her. But was this my battle to fight?

**Emmett's POV:**

The night that Macy left, Rose shattered. Before I knew it, Rose was a walking zombie, just going through the motions. The night turned into day and then eventually turned into a week with not a single word on where Macy was. I called the credit card company and the only thing I found out was that she had booked a flight to Miami, Florida. After that, it was a mystery. Macy had cleaned out the credit card at an ATM machine in the airport and I knew that if she was smart, she could do very well for a few weeks, and then she would more than likely turn down hard roads to look for help. I wanted to cancel the card, but Rose had forbidden it. She suggested we simply pay the balance and see if it would help us keep an eye on Macy somehow.

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands, waiting for Rose to come home from work. I had taken a couple of days off to help her out, but she really did not need any help. Well, as far as living like a robot goes anyway. I jumped slightly as I heard the phone ring. Not many people ever call the house phone; cell phones are our major way of communicating. But my heart rate quickened as I jumped up and grabbed it, thinking that maybe, possibly, it might be…

"Macy?" I answered with urgency in my voice, not even bothering with 'hello.'

"Uh, Emmett?" a voice I would know anywhere made its way across the Atlantic and I let out a sigh. I could begin to feel myself start to crumble.

"Edward?"

"Macy's okay. She just showed up here at the penthouse a few minutes ago," Edward said into the receiver and I let out another sigh. I supposed that I knew deep down that Macy would eventually go to either Alice or Bella.

"Is she okay?"

"She looks okay, but man, she sure has changed."

"Tell me about it," I started. "I do not even remember seeing her grow up. And would you believe that she asked us if she can have a boob job?"

I heard Edward laugh slightly. "Well, right now I think a boob job would have been the better route to go."

"What do you mean?"

"She has more piercings around her face than some strange African tribe."

I groaned. I knew that she wanted to get more and not just her ears. "She already had three in her ear. Where else?"

"On her lip, her nose, and a tongue piercing."

"Man, then she just got those. Other than that, how is she?"

"She is pretty grungy. She looks like she has been in the same clothes for a couple of days and with no shower," I could hear Edward take a deep breath. "What happened, Emmett? Why did you and Rose not call us and let us know that things were this serious with Macy? We could have helped."

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. I wanted Rose to talk to Bella and Alice, but she said it was a family problem. I told her that we are all family. Macy started to have a hard time ever since she turned fifteen, then when school started about six weeks ago, it really went downhill. She won't talk to us. She is moody, acts out, and would you believe, she was expelled from school last Friday? That is when she left, after she and Rose had this huge fight. Rose went as far as asking if she was pregnant or doing drugs, anything to give us a lead on where to start looking for help."

"Did she?"

"No, the only thing she managed to do was telling us how much she hates everything here and hates us. Rose basically told her to leave, but I think Macy was planning on running away anyway."

"Well, if anyone can get through to Macy, Bella can," Edward started. "If not, we will see if Jasper can fly out and talk to her. After all, this is both of their fields of medicine."

I nodded my head in agreement, even though I knew he would not be able to see. "I will let Rose know that Macy is there, she might plan on taking the first flight she can get. Chances are she will bring Macy back to Germany kicking and screaming."

"I will let Bella know," Edward said and I could hear Molly crying in the back ground. I realized that it was about three in the morning over there. "Be sure to give my goddaughter a big kiss and hug for me."

"Will do. Oh, and guess what? Bella is pregnant again. We just found out today. She is having twins, man, can you believe that?"

"Good for you, if any one deserves to be parents, it is the two of you. Rose and I have been talking about starting our own family, but now with this whole Macy thing, I'm not sure it's gonna be happening at all, let alone anytime soon."

"You two deserve your own family as well. I think you should go for it. I have the strangest feeling that Alice is pregnant as well, just from the cryptic emails Jaspers has been sending lately. Would it not be wild to have all three of the girls pregnant at the same time?"

"Wild and downright crazy," I said and looked up as I heard Rose walk into the house. "Gotta go, Edward, Rose is home. Keep me posted and I will check back in with you later on. I am going to tell her the good news."

"Okay, bye." We both hung up at the same time.

I walked over to Rose who just looked tired and scared. I lifted her chin up with my finger and looked her in the eyes.

"Macy is in New York with Bella and Edward. She showed up there just a few minutes ago."

Rose did a small odd laugh, almost like she was on the verge of hysterics, "Great, just great! Well, at least I will not have to worry as much about her."

"Rose, what's wrong? You have been worried sick bout Macy."

"I am or I was, but now we have our own problems."

I looked at her, trying to figure out what those other problems were. She leaned in, collapsing onto my chest, and began to sob.

"Emmett, I'm…I'm…preg…"

"You're what?"

"I can't even say the damn word," Rose straightened up and looked me dead in the eyes. "Pregnant!"

"You have got to be kidding me," I said, taking a step back. "What the hell? I think something is in the water."

Rose stared at me. "Why?"

"Bella is pregnant, too. She just found out. With twins."

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head and reached into her pocket, pulling out a black and white ultrasound picture, and handed it to me. Now it was my turn to have my eyes bug out of my head as I could see two very distinctive forms.

I backed away from her, still holding the picture, and lowered myself into the nearest chair. "Twins?"

"Yep. And you want to hear more? I just received an email from Alice a few seconds ago...guess what?"

I didn't have to think too hard. "Pregnant with twins?"


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all, I am so sorry for lack of update, I have had a crazy summer and truth be told a little writer's block on whose POV's I wanted to write. I kept writing and then throwing it out, starting over. Now, I am totally on the bandwagon for **_**Breaking Dawn **_**to come out, that I have been trying to occupy my time, especially with all so many boards out of commission! I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. Also, my story **_**The house**_** has been nominated for **_**The Twilight Awards **_**for Best Ending and Best Villain, if you have not done so, I recommend checking it out and then head over to my bio to find a link to the awards, the voting ends on the 17****th****. Of July! **

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's POV:**

"What do you mean you can't get storks? You promised me that I would have six storks flown in from Austria for my baby shower!"

I let out another sigh of frustration as I listened to the pathetic excuses that the Hollywood Studios Animal Trainer was giving me. I lifted my hand up and began to mock him with moving it up and down.

"Look, stop with the excuses. The shower is in two weeks, and if I do not see my birds, you and your entire family can just forget seeing the designer dresses and tuxes that you ordered, capiche?" Then I slammed the phone down and turned my attention to my laptop which had been buzzing the past five minutes with new mail.

I sat back and put my hand on my now huge stomach. My feet hurt, my back hurt and I was constantly hungry. People who say pregnancy is a gift must never have been pregnant. To me, it had been nothing but a pain in my ass. I picked up the picture of my best friends and studied their wide bellies. All three of us were huddled together during a small get together a few weeks earlier. It amazed me how, though we are all due within just a few days of each other, each of us has been progressing.

First, there is Bella, due date of February seventeenth; she looks the picture of perfection. The whole motherly glow, hands on the belly, not even a hint of being afraid. Second, there is the blond bombshell, Rosalie, due date of February tenth. Still tall and thin and from the picture, you can barely even tell that she is pregnant, let alone with twins. She is the one that would make every pregnant woman sick at first sight, still being able to squeeze into some of her expensive business suits. Then lastly, there is me; tiny, short and - I thought I would never say the word - fat! I have not gained much weight, or so the doctors tell me, but I have blown up like the Pillsbury Dough Boy on steroids. My previously tiny frame expanded to almost triple the size. I should literally have a sign that says 'Wide Load' sticking to my rear. I am also the one that is due in the middle of the other two - February fourteenth, good old Valentine's Day.

I flipped open the calendar on my desk and began to mark off the days from the current week. Christmas was just around the corner and we were all supposed to be going to New York for the holidays and then have a New Years Eve baby shower here in California. Which I have been working my tail off for and so far no storks would be delivering the babies.

"Alice, you still have a call on line three," my assistant said through the intercom.

I looked over to the phone and saw that line three was blinking. I let out another sigh before putting on smile. "This is Alice."

"Well, it is about time," my fake smile quickly turned into the real thing when I heard my friend's voice.

"Good to hear from you, too, Bella."

"This is not a time for pleasantries, Alice," Bella said in a harsh tone. "Macy ran away again. I thought I was getting through to her and that Rose deciding to let her stay with us was helping. But I go into her room this morning and it was empty. EMPTY. I mean, she took everything...and probably would have taken the bed if she could have managed to get it out the door."

My mouth began to drop slightly as I listened about Macy. I closed my eyes and watched her grow from a fun loving, cute ten years old, to a hell on wheels full blown teenager. Since Rose had found out she was pregnant the last time Macy ran away, she and Emmett had decided that it would be best to give Macy some breathing room. Let her have her way of staying with Bella and Edward. But now, with Bella on the phone, it seemed that had only lasted for a total of five months. Deep down, I sort of figured that this would have happened. With Rose coming to the States in a couple of weeks, Macy probably did not want to be around her yet. But, I know that both Bella and I had been hoping that Macy would want to be there for Rose and the babies.

"Did you call Rose?" I asked Bella.

"No, I didn't think this would be a good time. According to her last email, it sounded like they might be getting ready to put her on bed rest."

"For what? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but they were concerned about the babies' growth and her lack of weight gain."

"Rose has always been able to eat everything in the world and not gain an ounce," I reached over and picked up the photo again. "God, I wish I had her genes. And not medically speaking, have you ever noticed how good she looked in her jeans when we took this last picture?"

"Alice, they are your jeans, you designed them. We were all wearing the exact same thing."

I tilted my head and looked down to get a better look, and of course, Bella was right. Early on in my pregnancy, I had started to quickly outgrow my wardrobe and when I went shopping for maternity clothes the first time; I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Everything was God awful ugly and I could not see myself in any of them. I sat up that first night after shopping, pulling out my sketch book and packed it full of designs. The next morning I told my crew to stop everything they were doing and begin work on the MB Maternity line. The crew worked night and day to have it ready to roll out in time for the end of fall and winter. Right now, my designs are number one in the nation and giving Juicy a new avenue.

"So, Edward and I will be looking for a new place to live," Bella was saying something, so I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We decided that, with three children, the Penthouse will not be the best place to live, so we'll be moving."

"What? Where? When?"

"We are thinking of either Chicago so we will be closer to Edward's parents or maybe back to Forks."

"What's in Forks?"

"I don't know, but Carlisle and Esme both moved out there to Seattle, so it would be nice to be closer to them as well. Plus, LA would not be too far of a drive anymore either."

"I'm not sure how much longer Jasper and I will be here either, though. We were just talking about the same thing last night. He thinks that the city might be too much for children and would like to try country living. Country living! Do I look like I belong on a farm? But anyways, I think it would be nice to have a house and a yard. I had been thinking about going out on my own a few months after they are born anyways."

"Alice, that's wonderful! How is Jasper doing?"

"He's alright, I guess. I think he has gained just as much weight as I have. And I swear if he takes one more bite of my double stuffed Oreos, I will kill him." I could hear Bella laugh slightly. "It's not funny, Bella. They're mine, not his."

"No, no, I am not laughing at that. Just a conversation that I heard Edward having the other day with Emmett. Supposedly, Emmett was telling Edward about how bad his feet hurt and how tired he was and it turned out that it was all Emmett, not Rose complaining."

I laughed with Bella as well, thinking that Jasper had been the same way. "Jasper says its sympathy pains. I'm curious to see how much sympathy pain there will be when it is time to go into labor."

I looked down and saw another light begin to flash as another call came through. I flipped through the caller ID and noticed Rose's name flash through. "Hey, Bella, Rose is on the other line. Should I say anything about Macy?"

"No, let me have a couple of days. Maybe she will show up again soon. I do not want to cause Rose any more stress."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay, keep me posted and if she ends up flying out here, I'll call you. Also, let me know what you and Edward decide about moving. It would be nice to be together again."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you, too, and give my goddaughter a kiss for me." I did not even bother putting the phone back on the cradle, but just hit number two on the keypad. "Hey, Rose."

"Alice, I need your help big time," Rose said quickly, sounding out of breath.

"Rose, are you not supposed to be on bed rest?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that is the least of my problems, I need a dress made ASAP. And when I say ASAP, I mean like three weeks ago."

"Wait, why? What is the occasion?"

"Emmett just received a phone call from Seattle Hospital, they asked him if he would be interested in taking over the head of OB/GYN and he said yes. So the hospital here in Germany is giving us a goodbye party in three days."

"Three days?! I can't even get the dress shipped to you in three days," then I let the rest of her information finally connect to my brain. "Wait...Seattle Hospital? As in Seattle, Washington?"

"Yes, I was just about to call Bella and Macy to let them know. I think this will actually begin to bring my family back together. All Macy wanted was for all of us to be back in the States."

I knew I needed to do some damage control and quick. If Rose called Bella, I knew that Bella would be the first to say 'sorry, no clue where Macy is'. "Rose, no, don't call Bella yet. She just got off the phone with me and was having a hard day with Molly." I crossed my fingers, praying that she would buy it.

"Oh, okay, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Bella was actually just telling me that when they come out for the baby shower, she and Edward are going to drive to Seattle as well and go house hunting. She is thinking of moving back to Forks."

"Really? Well, now I know that this move would be great. All of us will be closer together and we can watch our babies grow up together and become the best of friends. We can buy them a pair of jeans when they are older and they can be like that book."

I rolled my eyes at the idea. "No child of mine will be wearing a pair of off the rack, thrift store jeans."

"Of course not, they will be wearing MB designers."

I laughed quietly. "Bye, Rose. I will see you all next week in New York and then here in two weeks for the party. By the way, do you think you could bring some storks with you?"

"Some what?"

"Storks. I am having a hell of a time trying to get live storks and in _Father of the Bride Part II, _they had storks flown in from Austria. You're not too far from Austria."

"I think that might be against the law or something."

"Oh well. I guess I'll keep looking."

"Alright, talk to you later," Rose said and I could hear the phone click.

I lowered my head onto my desk and then moved my eyes over to the clock and noticed it was still early, just a few minutes past three. I hit the button for the assistant and she came running in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just have my doctor's appointment at four. Can you ask someone to bring my car around and then call Jasper and let him know I am on my way and to meet me out front at the doctor's office?"

"Sure. Are you going to find out the sex of the two little ones?"

I shook my head. "No, this is just a regular exam. I want it to be a surprise."

I watched as my assistant's face fell. "I wish you would change your mind. It would make gift giving so much easier."

"I know, but it was an agreement that all my friends and I made." I reached down and moved my shoes closer to my feet and then slid them on, pushing the chair back as I stood up. "Whoa." I reached down for the table to hold myself steady.

"Alice, you okay?" I could feel my assistant's hands on my arm as she guided me toward the door.

"I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded. I must have stood up too fast."

"Let me help you down to your car."

She and I walked - okay, she walked, I waddled - down toward the car, which was already parked at the curb. I climbed into the driver seat and slammed the door shut when I felt it, the first wave of excruciating pain. It shot straight from my back and moved all the way around. I doubled over and let out a cry. My assistant was still holding onto my arm.

"Alice?"

I was just about to speak when I felt another pain shoot through. "Take me to the hospital!"

I moved out of the driver seat and then climbed into the passenger seat, my phone already in my assistant's hand as she dialed my doctor's office and then my husband. I could hear the worry in his voice; it was loud and could be heard even with someone else holding the phone.

I held my hand out and my assistant gave me the phone. "Jasper, I will be okay, and the babies are fine. It is probably just –" I stopped as another pain shot around my sides and taking a deep breath "- Braxton Hicks."

"You are two months early," Jasper said and I could hear him blaring the car horn. "Move out the way, you idiot!"

"Look, Claudia is taking me to the hospital. Just meet me outside." I looked at the phone as another call tried to come in. "Bella is calling, let me tell her what is going on. I will see you in a few minutes."

I hit the send button. "Hey, Bella, I think I am labor."

"Really? I will let Bella know."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I was calling to let you know that Bella just went into labor a couple of minutes ago. I'm glad that Macy came home when she did."

"Wait, nooooo," I tried to talk, but the pain felt like it was getting worse. "She can't be! We are supposed to be doing this together. Hello?"

I looked down at my phone and saw that I had lost service. I felt it vibrate and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"I just got off the phone with Emmett; he just took Rose into the hospital."

"What the hell is going on? How can we all be two months early?"

"What?"

"Edward just called to tell me that he is checking Bella in, now Rose."

"You're kidding? You three must be really connected. I am outside of the Women's Care Center."

I looked up and saw Jasper pacing back and forth as we rounded the corner. I snapped my phone shut and braced myself to open the door. Just as I was putting my foot on the ground, I heard a small pop and then felt wetness. I looked down and saw the puddle that was now around my feet.

Jasper walked over to me, a wheel chair already in hand, and helped me in. "Claudia, can you please go to our condo and get me some clothes and night gowns?"

Claudia nodded and then jumped back into my car, already speeding off and out of the hospital entrance. I, on the other hand, felt like crying. This was wrong. All wrong. Christmas was still a week away; we are all supposed to be getting ready to go to New York. The baby shower that I have been planning since day one has not even happened yet!

I tried to close my eyes and relax, breathing in through my nose and letting it out through my mouth. But all I could think about was how I was doing this all by myself.

"I can't do this, Jasper."

Jasper stopped pushing for a second and walked around in front of me. "Can't do what?"

"I cannot have these babies without my best friends here. We were all planning on being in New York General and having the babies together. Not two months early and in separate hospitals around the world! I can't and I won't." I crossed my arms over my chest as another contraction shot through my system. I could feel my eyes bug out of my head as I reached up and yanked Jasper's tie to pull him close. "Get me some damn morphine!"

**Macy's POV:**

"Come on, Macy," Steven said as I rolled off the bed and grabbed my pants. "Stay just a little while longer."

I put my legs through and then jumped my ass into them. I could feel my boyfriend's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back onto the bed, and his tongue tracing along my jaw line. Boy, if Rose could see me now!

"I can't. My Aunt has probably already started a police search for me. She told me that if I messed up again, she would send me to my Aunt Alice's house in California."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the small bag of cocaine, dangling it in front of his face. "But I suppose I can stay for one more round…"

Steven quickly cleared off the side table by his bed and took the baggie, cutting two perfectly straight lines. Together, with the straws from last night's hits, we snorted the coke. I laid back on the bed, letting the drug runs its course. God, now this was the life. As much as I hated everyone telling me how I should be, I loved doing what I wanted to do. This was for me. Granted, I would more than likely get an ass kicking as soon as someone finds out about my drugs and the three tattoos, not to mention my clit piercing. And, oh yeah, that Steven would go to jail in a heartbeat, but not for his drug use; he is twenty-one and I am only fifteen. Yep, I think I am doing my mother justice and making her proud of me, following in her footsteps.

After about ten minutes, I leaned over and gave Steven a kiss and then proceeded to get the rest of my stuff.

"I will see you in a few days," I said as I let myself out of his room and then locked the door to his dingy apartment.

I jumped on the subway and made my way back to Manhattan. The life of the rich is how I lived. I had Emmett and Rose wrapped around my finger. I knew that they were keeping tabs on my whereabouts through my credit card, but that was fine with me as long as they were constantly paying for it.

"Suckers," I said to no one as I walked along the crowded streets back to the penthouse.

I nodded to the bellman and then circled my way through the turning doors. I love the spinning motion and just kept turning and walking in and out, until the stupid guy from the floor below us ran into me.

"Bastard."

I took out my key and put it in the elevator to unlock the penthouse floor and then leaned back against the cold glass. My head was beginning to pound from a hangover, last night's vodka and gin running its course. I looked down to my watch and groaned as I realized that it was still too early, only a little after eight at night. Plus, there was school tomorrow. The only thing that was keeping me in this school was the fact the principle watched me like a hawk. One second of being late, my ass would be grass.

I stepped off the elevator and walked across the hallway, but fell short of opening the door. A strange feeling suddenly crept through me. One that I couldn't explain even if I tried. Something was wrong.

I reached for the handle and realized that the door was already unlocked and slightly open. I could barely make out the sounds of Molly crying in bed. My eyes came together in confusion as I pushed the door open all the way, first going to Molly's room and helping her out her bed.

"Aunt Bella?" I called out, but there was no answer.

Then I heard it, the scream that could wake the dead. I placed Molly on the floor and then went across the hall to Bella and Edward's room. Bella was laying on the floor near the bathroom, her back up against the wall and her legs bent. My eyes grew large as I remembered what I had seen with Molly two years before.

My hand covered my mouth. "Oh, my God."

"Macy, call Edward now, my water broke."

I dove across the bed and picked up the phone, dialing the number that I knew by heart.

"Edward, it's me."

"Macy? Do you have any idea how worried we have been about you?"

"Yeah, whatever. Bella's water just broke!"

"What?!" Edward screeched. "I'll be right there. I just left a few minutes ago, so I will get off at the next station and take the next train up. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"What do I do?"

"Keep her company and try to help Molly so she does not get scared."

"Okay?" I hung up and then walked over to Molly, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. I picked her up and then we sat on the floor next to Bella.

"You're high," Bella said as she studied my face, it wasn't a question.

I lowered my head. I knew that she was just as tired of the trouble I was causing as Rose had been about four or so months ago when I had run away. Bella got her answer with my lack of response.

"Jesus, Macy," Bella's face scrunched up as another pain shot threw her.

I reached down and took her hand. "Just squeeze my hand, Bella."

She squeezed, but I could tell that I was the last person that she wanted there with her right then. My head jerked up when I finally heard the front door open and then slam shut. Edward came into the room and dropped to the floor, looking over Bella and checking her to make she was okay.

"I just got off the phone with Alice. Can you believe that her water broke a few minutes ago as well? Then Emmett calls and guess what?"

"They're having the babies," my voice was soft and quiet and for the first time in a while, I felt like crying.

This was the time that Rose would need me the most and I would not be there. I numbly followed as Edward carried Bella down to the lobby and then we piled into the cab.

"This is not how it is supposed to be, Edward," Bella said, her breath sounding more like that of a panting dog. "We were all going to be there for each other. Now we are two months early. The last time I was early…"

"Shhh, don't think about that," Edward pushed Bella's hair out of her eyes. "You are having twins; they have the tendency to come early all the time. Everything is going to be okay."

I could feel Molly shaking as she watched her mommy. I held onto her tighter and then began to sing the only kid song that I knew.

"There was an old lady who swallowed a fly; I don't know why she swallowed a fly. Perhaps she'll die."

Molly quickly joined in and by the third verse, all of us were singing, as well as the cab driver.

"Is Mommy alright?" Molly asked when the song came to an end and Bella began to cry out even more so.

"Yes, mommy is okay. You're going to be a big sister soon," I said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as the cab came to a stop in front of New York General.

I watched as Bella climbed into the wheel chair and Edward took Molly in his arms. I pulled my coat tighter around me and then did what I do best when I knew my time was up. I ran.

**A/N: Okay, I need help with some names!! Give me your ideas. There will be 3 boys and 3 girls, but not telling who has what!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett's POV:**

"Okay, Dr. McCarty, the webcam is set up and we have connected it to the television," the head nurse on Labor and Delivery said when she walked into the room. "It is set for channel three. Are you ready to test it?"

I looked over to Rose, who already had a great deal of sweat dripping from her brow. She nodded her head.

"Will they be able to hear me as well as me hearing them?" I asked.

"Yes, the microphones and speakers are hooked up as well," Nurse Johnson answered. "Wow, I cannot believe that I will be helping to deliver your babies. I thought for sure you would have them back in the States. Then there are your friends. Boy, God is very mysterious."

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say. This was the first time I would not be on the receiving end. Well, actually, I would be delivering the babies, _my_ babies, but I usually try not to get too involved with the patient. I knew that Rose had had her heart set on delivering back in New York, all of her friends with her, providing support. I looked up to the TV, which all of a sudden became the worlds' largest webcam and video. I grabbed the remote and turned to channel three. The screen was split down the middle and I could make out Jasper on one side and Edward on the other, obviously trying to figure out what in the world to do with the camera, just like myself. I smiled as I watched them wave their hands in front of it.

"Hey, can you hear and see me?" Jasper asked.

"Loud and clear," I called out and then moved about to set up the camera to focus more on Rose.

"This is just plain weird," Edward's voice came through the speakers. "I mean, yeah, we are all friends, but nothing personal, Jasper and Emmett, I wasn't really planning on being in the delivery room when Alice and Rose were having their babies."

"I agree with you," Jasper said and I could hear some muffling in the background. "Alice, the doctor said you cannot have your epidural until he examines you."

I smiled as I looked over to Rose, who was trying so hard to be a real trooper, so far not asking for any drugs.

"Rose? Bella?" Alice's voice popped through the television and I could make out her frame. "Are you two there? Because I will be damned if I am having these _things_ without you."

I moved the camera so that Alice would be able to see Rose. This was the first time that I had seen Alice and Bella since before they were pregnant.

"Jesus, Alice, what the hell happened? Did you have an allergic reaction or something?" I could see both Jasper and Alice give me some very evil looks and felt a hard smack on the back of my head. "Rose, that hurt!"

"Well, don't talk to my friend like that!"

"Good to see you, Rose," Alice said. "I am telling you now that there is no way in hell I can have that dress ready for you."

"That's okay, Alice, it's not like I will be going anywhere anytime soon," I could see Rose looking around Bella's room. "Where's Macy?"

"Oh, she was here a few minutes ago," Bella replied, taking in a deep breath. I watched as her face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh, that was a big one." A familiar voice said, somehow sounding distinctly different at the same time.

I looked over to Rose who was sitting almost exactly the same way Bella was, and then turned my attention to Alice and noticed that she had the same expression.

"Um…Jasper, Edward?" I called out for my two best friends. "How far along are the girls?"

"Alice's water broke about three hours ago. Her contractions are becoming more frequent and she's dilated about four centimeters," Jasper said, standing up and walking over to the bedside table. "She has been a pain in the ass, though, constantly asking for drugs."

"Bella's water broke about the same time?" Edward followed. "Why do you ask?"

It was just a hunch, but as I sat there and watched the three of them, looking down at the print out of Rose's contractions and the heartbeats, I could not fathom the possibility. "Well, I think they are contracting at the same time. Rose's water broke around the same time as Alice's and Bella's. Then, while Bella was talking a couple of minutes ago, she had a contraction. All three of them did and they all said the same thing."

Edward walked over and looked at the printout. "Bella's last contraction lasted about…"

"Three minutes." Jasper and I said together.

The three of us had our eyes locked onto one another. "How is this even possible?" Edward finally broke the silence.

"Well," Jasper started. "There have been links to this same sort of behavior with twins. Maybe their friendship is just that strong, if not stronger."

"Can you all just shut up?" Alice screamed out. "What difference does it make? This is by far the worst day in my life! My back hurts, my throat hurts, I need more ice chips, and AGGHHH!"

"I quit!" Rose, Bella, and Alice said at the same time.

"This is just too freaky," I said, sitting down on the bed next to Rose and taking hold of her hand. "Only the three of you could manage something like this."

Time began to go by slowly, as it did with any other delivery. Even though this is one of the strangest I had ever been a part of, all three of the girls had been progressing nicely and at the same time. The only difference was that Rose had insisted that she did not need any drugs, not even to take the edge off, whereas Bella and Alice had both had an epidural going at the very first request. So, when I heard the words 'time to push', my head popped up. I had not heard so much as a whimper out of Rose and if I had not known any better, I would have thought that she had fallen asleep.

But as I studied her face, I realized that she was focusing hard on her breathing. I looked up at the TV and tried not to laugh as Bella and Alice held the same face.

"Okay, Bella, you're doing well," I could hear a stranger, who I assumed was her doctor, say. I moved my attention to Alice and Jasper and saw the same thing.

"Rose?" I asked.

She turned to me, her body still seemed to be very relaxed, and the only signs of labor were the general wincing and the concentration of breathing. "Rose? Do you want me to check you?"

I watched as a single tear fell from her eye and then streaked down her cheek. She shook her head.

"Rosalie, honey," I moved closer to her bed and wiped the tear from her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She just nodded toward the TV. "Watch."

**Rosalie's POV:**

I sat in my hospital bed in Germany as I watched my two best friends give birth. I held in my own urge to push, just so I could actually think and feel like I was there for them. I cried as I thought back on this past seven or eight months of hell. I had been able to keep quiet through it all, but deep down, I was scared shitless. I had not a clue as to how to be a mother. Look at who I had as a role model, after all. I bit my tongue as I thought of how I had screwed up so badly with Macy and I hadn't even had to raise her, she was half grown by the time I took her in.

Now, as I watched my two best friends giving birth, both of which were just minutes apart, I truly began to panic. Something was not right; I couldn't go through with this. It felt as if I were holding onto something or someone, waiting. Even though I knew deep down, she wouldn't be there. I kept my eyes glued on Bella's half of the TV, trying to at least catch a glimpse, but she never made an appearance.

"Rose?" I moved my head, shocked to have heard Alice's voice so clearly. She and Jasper were smiling over the airwaves as he held up their two babies, one in each arm. Both were swaddled in yellow blankets and I knew right then that the plans had changed. They were keeping the sexes hidden until we all could be there to rejoice together.

I looked around for Emmett, but he was not up near the head of the bed. I glanced down and saw that he was checking me. I could feel the pressure of his fingers sliding in and then the pushing of the head.

"Rose, you're ready to go," he said, looking up at me.

I bit back a cry from the pain and the tears that started to seep down through my eyes. "I can't."

"Honey, you are going to need to push on the next contraction. The babies are right there."

"No, I won't!"

Emmett looked beaten, and I knew that he had seen patients like me before. Mothers that were ready to deliver, but would not, holding on with every fiber of their being until a long lost loved one showed up: fathers stuck in traffic, trying to get to the hospital; fathers fighting in the army; fathers that had passed away. But here I was, not waiting on the father of my child to show up. Here I sat in agony to have my sister and, in every essence, my daughter to come walking through the door; to hold my hand, to brush the sweat from my brow.

I heard a beeping from one of the monitors by my bed. My eyes shot over to it and then back down toward Emmett.

"Rose, we need to get the babies out now or I will need to do a C-section. The heart rate is beginning to drop."

"Come on, Rose, push." My eyes darted to the TV and I watched as Bella and Alice were looking right at me, both of their hands were outstretched, like they were trying to reach through and touch my face.

The tears that were in my eyes were burning; the pain in my stomach and birthing canal ached so much. I had the urge to push, I wanted to push, but I couldn't.

"Alice and I are right here with you," Bella said, her eyes had tears in them as well. I was not sure if they were for me or from her own emotions.

"I can't do it. Macy. I need to see Macy."

I watched as Bella's eyes grew and she looked over to the side; my guess she was communicating privately with Edward. I saw her eyes drop and then look back up at me.

"I'm sorry, Rose. She never came into the hospital."

My throat began to get tighter; I could feel my heart rate begin to increase. "Where is she?"

I did not even need to hear Bella's answer, it was written all over her face. She did not have a clue where Macy was.

I let my head drop back onto the pillow in defeat. I rolled onto my side, not even feeling the pain anymore. I clasped my legs shut and began to force my body to shut down. I refused to bring two children into this world.

I could barely make out the voices of Alice and Bella, calling out to me. Emmett already seemed to know that he was going to have to take the babies out by force. I heard him get up and talk to the two nurses and the other doctor in the room, but all I could make out was 'O.R.'. It was then that I allowed the tears to slip out and I watched as they drizzled down my nose and onto the white pillowcase, leaving in its wake a gray spot. I scrunched my face and tightened my grip on my legs as another contraction came – but still refused to push.

"Rose," Emmett came up behind me and I felt his hand, now clammy, on my forehead, brushing my blond hair out of my eyes. "We are going to perform a C-section."

"No, you're not."

"Damn it, Rose, you are going to kill them!" Emmett said, taking hold of my face and forcing me to look in his eyes. "You are not going to kill my children."

"You are not going to touch me until I know what is going on with Macy!"

"Rose, it's not your choice to make anymore," Emmett said as he began to unplug everything and then nodded over to the nurse who helped him begin to move the bed.

"Did you have them yet?" a voice called out.

I turned to look by the door and gasped in surprise as I saw Macy walking closer to me. She gently sat on the side of the bed and began to tuck my hair behind my ears. My eyes were still opened in shock, not really sure if she was really there or not.

"I took the Concorde over. You don't want to know how much it cost," she said, letting out a heavy sigh. "I just knew I had to be here."

Finally, I began to relax and the urge to push came hard and fast. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I don't know anyone else in this world stronger than you," Macy said, taking my hand. I started to squeeze hard when the next contraction came and went.

"Rose, are you ready?" Emmett asked.

I gave a shaky smile and nodded my head. He quickly helped the nurses and the doctors set up.

"Okay, on the next contraction I want you to push for ten seconds and then take a deep breath and push again."

Macy positioned herself behind me and helped me to bear down. I looked up to the TV and saw that Bella and Alice were both holding their babies, all of them waiting for me and my children to join this incredible family.

I lowered my head to my chest and pushed with everything in me. The pain, the burning, the hurt was unbelievable. I now understood why they had kept asking if I wanted any type of drugs.

"Good, Rose, keep pushing. I can see the head," Emmett said. "Blond hair."

I laughed through the pain. "Did you expect anything else?"

"Give me one really big push and the first baby will be here."

I felt Macy squeeze my hand. "Come on, Rose. Push!"

I pushed and I could literally feel the baby slip out of me. Emmett quickly suctioned the nose and then handed the baby over to a nurse who started to clean it. I felt Emmett slide his fingers inside as he tried to find the other baby. His eyes grew large as he looked over the blanket and up to me.

"What is it?"

"I need an ultrasound, now!"

"Emmett, what's wrong? I need to push again."

"No, Rose, don't."

The ultrasound machine wheeled in and Emmett, along with a nurse, quickly put the cold gel on my stomach, searching for the second baby.

"Is that what I think it is?" the nurse asked quietly and I looked at the monitor to see what they were looking at.

"What?" I asked, trying to push myself up onto my elbows. "Emmett, tell me what is going on?!"

Emmett met my gaze and eyes seemed to be searching my face for some understanding. "Rose, the next one is breech…"

"Okay," I started slowly. "So it's going to come out butt first. I need to push, so what are we waiting for?

"The third one is stuck under the second's head."

I looked at him, confused. What did he mean the _third_ one?

"Triplets?" Macy asked incredulously from behind me.

Suddenly a powerful contraction shot around my sides and my body forced a push, I could not hold it back.

"Emmett, you need to get down there and catch this baby because it is coming NOW!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes felt like they were going to pop right of their sockets. However, at the same time, I wanted to get up and race to the screen and knock it to the floor. The only picture I was seeing was of Alice and Jasper, wearing the same expression that I knew Edward and I must've had on our faces.

As soon as Emmett told Rose not to push and she yelled back about not holding on, Emmett had reached over and pulled the electrical cord. Now, here we were, looking at half a blank screen with no clue as to what was going on.

"Mrs. Masen," a nurse said, coming over to the bed. "I need to get you ready to be transferred to your room."

I turned and looked at her, slightly dazed. I knew that it was time, but I wanted to stay. I _needed_ to stay.

"Bella," Edward's soft voice said. "I will make arrangements to have the webcam set back up in your other room."

I nodded weakly. "Alice?"

"Yeah, Bells?" Alice replied from the west coast.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and the babies are doing well. They put them in an incubator for a little while, since they are about six weeks early. I can't wait for their first photo op."

I smiled as I looked over to where my babies were lying in their own incubator. "How long will they need to stay?" I asked Edward.

"That depends on how well they progress. I have seen some multiples leave quickly and some that end up having to stay until they are considered term."

"What did you all have?" Jasper asked, looking at us.

I looked at the green and yellow blankets and then back up to the black half of the screen that had previously been showing Rose's delivery. "Not yet. We need to wait for Rose."

I watched as Jasper walked closer to the camera. "They are moving Alice now. We will see you a little later, after I connect everything up there."

I wiped a tear from my eyes as I saw Alice slowly clear from the television. This was wrong. How was it that nothing ever seemed to happen the way it was supposed to? Our whole lives, the three of us had been given the raw end of every deal. We had seen more hurt and pain in the last ten years alone than many see in their entire lifetime. I closed my eyes and watched my life, and the lives of my friends, flash through my mind.

Deaths.

So many deaths, and we are only in our early thirties. How much more can one person, or three people, go through?

"I'm glad she was there," I said quietly after the nurse helped me into my wheel chair.

"Who?" Edward asked, walking along beside me, his arms loaded down with all of my gear.

"Macy," I answered quietly. "She did the right thing. I'm proud of her."

I saw Edward nod slightly and watched as he squeezed Molly's hand. I reached over and took her other hand.

"When are your parents coming?"

"I called them as soon as Macy called me. They said they would be taking the first flight they could out of Chicago. Mom said she can stay for as long as we want her. I mentioned to her about a possible move closer to them and, of course, she was thrilled."

I lowered my eyes and stayed quiet until the nurse had me all comfortable in my bed. I patted a spot next to me for Molly to come and join me. Edward immediately picked her up to sit her on the bed and she snuggled in close to me. I bent down and rested my chin on the top of her head, the scent of her lavender baby shampoo filled my nostrils as I rubbed her hair down her back

"So you think you're ready to be a big sister?" I asked her quietly.

"You still love me?" Molly asked me, her eyes seemed to glisten.

It broke my heart; such an innocent and obvious question to a two year old.

"Molly, there is nothing that will _ever_ take me away from you. I will always love you."

I bent down and gave her the _Mommy's Kiss_. A kiss on each eye, one on each cheek, butterfly kisses along her chin, and finally on the tip of her nose.

"I love you," I whispered.

I heard a soft knock on the door and then it opened slowly.

"Nana and Papa!" Molly said, jumping off the bed as Elizabeth and Edward Senior walked through the door.

"Look who we ran into while coming down the hall," Elizabeth said, taking Molly in her arms.

I peered around the three of them as Edward and a nurse were pushing in two bassinets. Both of the babies lay completely naked, except for their diapers, on warming blankets.

"How are they?" I asked, peering over and seeing two very pink babies, both of which seemed to breathing in sync and trying to suck on their hands.

"The pediatrician just looked them over and they are completely healthy," Edward said as Molly leaned farther over Nana's shoulder to look at her new siblings. "Baby A weighs four pounds and three ounces and is fourteen inches long. Baby B weighs four pounds and six ounces and is thirteen inches long."

"They look like baby dolls," Molly said, scrunching up her nose.

I slowly reached over and touched the cheek of one of them, the warmth of the skin sent chills down me. "They are so tiny."

My eyes began to mist up as worry started to set in. "Are they going to be okay?"

"They are perfectly fine. They actually weigh in a little more than some full-term multiple babies. The doctor thinks that their due date might have been off by a week or two."

"When will we be able to go home?"

"You'll only be staying for three days. The babies might stay about a week," Edward said, bending over to lift baby A out of the crib and placing the little one in my arm before picking up baby B. Together, the four of us sat and looked into the green eyes of both of them.

"They have your eyes," I mumbled. I pulled back the cap of mine and saw a head of very dark hair and then reached over to Edward's and saw reddish bronze color.

"What are their names?" Edward Senior asked, taking out his camera and snapping a few pictures.

I looked at them and another round of tears started. "I don't even know if they are boys or girls yet. I promised Alice and Rose that we would find out together."

At the mention of Rose, my eyes went wide. I turned to look at Edward. "Please, have you heard from Emmett?"

I watched as Edward lowered his gaze and shook his head slowly.

I bit my lip and began shaking my head, with each turn it was getting faster. "No, no, no. You call now! And hook up the webcam!"

I held both of the babies in my arms with Molly curled up next to me as my father-in-law and Edward put together the webcam. A few minutes later, I saw Alice sitting up in bed, Jasper's mothers, Charlotte and Holly, each holding a baby.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when she saw us up on the television. "You will never believe it. My babies are healthy and we might only have to stay here for a couple of weeks. With any luck, we can still do the baby shower! That is, if you all decided to move out here. Plus, if Rose and her babies are okay."

I smiled. Only Alice would be thinking about parties and moving a couple of hours after giving birth.

"Well, anyways, the babies are fine and they are so little, but the doctors are saying that they are actually a really nice size for twins. The first one that came out, I am calling baby A," Alice said, reaching over to take the baby from Charlotte. "This one is four pounds and seven ounces, a little on the short side, only about ten inches. The doctor says an average length is closer to twenty."

I watched as Alice gave the baby back to Charlotte and then Holly handed over baby B.

"So like I was saying, baby A is tiny. I am guessing that one will be taking after me in the short department. On the other hand, this one came in at a whopping five pounds and is fifteen inches long. They both have black hair like me but Jasper's eyes."

"How is Rose? Have you heard anything?" Jasper said, taking the baby out of Alice's arms.

"No, we were hoping that one of you had," Edward answered.

"Are we still keeping with the plan?" I asked.

Alice looked straight at me; her eyes were brimming with tears. "We promised each other that we would not reveal the sex. I have not looked, so I have no clue what ours are. We haven't named them yet either. We're going to wait for Rose. That's what…."

"Friends do," I finished her sentence. Alice nodded.

"I think it is time that the mommies get their rest," Elizabeth came over and lifted Molly out of my arms. "We will take her home and let her sleep. I'll bring her back in the morning."

I gave Molly a kiss and watched as my in-laws walked out the door. I held my hand out for Edward who climbed into bed with me and began to hum my lullaby as the babies slept peacefully in their bassinets. All was okay. Now, we just had to wait and hear from Rose and Emmett.

"Please, God, let them all be well and healthy. They need this," I said quietly, my eyes glued to the TV, regardless of the fact that they were beginning to get heavy.


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading, I try to keep up with replying, but it gets hard sometimes, thank you!! Second- the names that some of you have come up with have been incredible. I ended up using some of the most requested ones, along with a name that just stood out and you do not hear often. Third – grab your tissues now!! This chapter was hard for me to write, along with the next couple of chapters. A curve ball has been thrown into their lives. Now, thanks to my wonderful Beta: FaithInSnape, who takes my chapters and makes them even better! Enjoy and as always, review, if your don't mind!!**_

**Chapter 13**

**Macy's POV:**

I held tightly to Rose's hand, refusing to let go as a nurse came over and put something into her I.V. Rose immediately felt the effects of the drugs that Emmett had ordered. I could see how hard it was for her to hold in the baby and I didn't understand why she couldn't just go ahead and push him out. So what? It was butt first.

"Emmett," I started as I brushed Rose's long hair out of her eyes. "Please tell me what is going on?"

Emmett just looked at me for a moment and then turned his attention to the doctor that had just walked into the room. The small room seemed to be filling up quickly. I let my eyes drift up to the television, hoping that the cord Emmett had pulled had not disconnected the webcam. I needed to see Alice and Bella, just as much as I knew Rose needed them.

"Dr. Schmitt, we need an OR, now," Emmett said to the new doctor as he walked closer to the ultrasound, studying the monitors.

"Is that what I think it is?" Schmitt asked, looking back and forth between Emmett and the monitors.

"I think so," Emmett said and for the first time, I could hear how tired he was.

"OR two is ready," Schmitt began to take over, immediately disconnecting Rose from all of the monitors.

I jumped off of the bed and stood next to Emmett, the two of us anxiously watching what was going on. I felt an arm lay across my shoulder and a pull from Emmett as he tucked me closer to him. We just stood there; there was nothing else for us to do but wait.

After a few minutes, Emmett took my hand. "Come on, let's go see how the first one is doing."

Together, we walked up to the nursery to check on the newest member of the family. I peered into the enclosed room and looked for the names marked on the bassinets, finally stopping at one that was marked 'Boy McCarty'.

"I have a nephew," I said quietly as I put my hand on the glass.

Emmett nodded his head just slightly. "Yep. He's small, but at least I know why now."

"Why? What's wrong with Rose and the other babies?"

Emmett took in a big breath and let it out slowly. "We need to wait and see. All I know is that the second one is breech, but…"

I turned to look at him curiously. "But what?"

"Emmett."

I looked behind me when I heard a voice call down the hall and noticed that it was Dr. Schmitt.

He looked exhausted, even though only a half hour could have passed since we watched him push Rose into the OR. The look alone told me that something was not right. I bit down hard on my lip. I must have been trembling because I could feel Emmett take my hand and squeeze it. The tears that were brimming and ready to break held, but one blink would be like opening the dam.

"Come with me," Schmitt said and we began to follow him down the long hallway.

Eventually, we came up to another nursery glass window and I looked inside. This one was different than the bright one that held my nephew. It was darker, blue lights emanating from a bunch of different bassinets. I looked around for Rose's babies. But they weren't there.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are in isolation right now," Schmitt answered. "Getting cleaned up. We're keeping a close eye on them."

"Can we see them?" I asked.

Emmett and Schmitt exchanged a look, then Emmett nodded his head slowly and closed his eyes. For some reason, I had the impression that he was hiding something. Or at least he knew more than he was letting on.

"Macy," Schmitt said, looking at me like I was ten. "Have you ever heard of Conjoined Twins?"

My eyes began to tear up again and I already had a feeling where the conversation was going. I nodded my head to let him know I understood. I moved closer to Emmett and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"The other two babies are connected, fused together mostly by skin only. We don't think they are sharing any organs, except the liver and maybe the kidneys. We won't know for sure until a specialist comes in."

I swallowed hard. "But they're going to live, right?"

"They are healthy. I am not sure how this was not caught in the beginning. The first baby that came out must have been blocking the other half of the second one."

"Does Rose know?" Emmett asked as his eyes darted down the hall.

"No, she should be waking up any moment. I can tell her, or you are more than welcome to. Dr. Frank should be here at any moment to do a full exam and then he will discuss separation options. From what I can see, it should be fairly easy, but that will depend on what organs are actually being shared," Schmitt put a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "You may need to make a tough decision."

Emmett just nodded and then took my hand. Together we walked toward Rose's room on the main nursery level. We stopped first to get the first baby and pushed him along the corridor. At Rose's room, I knocked softly and then held the door open for Emmett to push in the baby.

Rose was just beginning to try and sit up, but Emmett moved quickly to get her to lie back down. With just a quick glance, I could tell that Rose was scared. I stood by the baby and tried not to make eye contact. This was for Emmett and Rose, not me.

**Emmett's POV:**

For over five years, I had been the Head of Obstetrics in this hospital and had never been faced with babies like the ones that Rose and I had created. I wanted to lock myself up in a closet and cry. Conjoined twins. Triplets. The entire time since finding them on the ultrasound, I kept asking the same question: why?

Now, as I stood next to Rose, her eyes cast down toward the end of the bed where Macy and the one baby was, I could see the questions forming in her eyes.

"Rose," I said quietly, bending down to give her a kiss. "Are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

She just shook her head, never once letting her eyes drift from the lone baby.

I knew from past experience that there was never any good way to deliver bad news. You just had to come out and say it.

"You had complications, do you remember?" I started. Again, all I received was a nod so I continued. "The second baby was breech; Dr. Schmitt preformed an emergency C-section. But on the ultrasound, I found that there was another baby…"

"They died, didn't they?" Rose asked quietly. I could tell that she was working hard to keep her emotions in check.

"No, they didn't die," I started and swallowed hard. "The other two are what doctors call xiphopagous."

"Xipho…what?" Rose asked, finally directing her attention to my eyes.

"A type of conjoined twins," I said quietly.

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion and looked over to the baby at the end of the bed, then finally up to the television. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I want to see them."

I nodded and hit the nurses' button. "Can you please bring in the babies for me?"

I also went and turned on the TV. I knew that the girls had planned on naming the children and that no one was planning on telling anyone anything until they were united. I was just about finished hooking the webcam up when the door opened and the nurse pushed in the twins. I heard Macy gasp and let out a small cry. I shot her a look, and when our eyes met, she just nodded her head in understanding. I turned the TV on and could see both Bella and Alice on the screen.

"Bella, Alice?" Rose said quietly. "Are you two awake?"

We watched as the two of them began to stir out of sleep.

I actually smiled slightly as Alice jackknifed into a sitting position and brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh my God, Rose!" Alice exclaimed. "We have been so worried! Is everything okay?"

"I'm alright," Rose started. "They had to do a caesarian."

"And the babies?" Bella spoke up. I could see Edward moving to sit at the foot of Bella's bed, mimicking the exact same position as Jasper. Both of them, I knew, were studying our faces.

"I'm not sure," Rose started slowly and then looked over to me. I knew she wanted me to explain it all. "But how are the two of you first? What did you all have? Did you name them?"

"Ah, Rose, you know the rules," Bella said. "We were waiting for you before we do the great unveiling."

I watched as Rose smiled slightly, it was a sad smile that did not reach her eyes. "Well, what are the four of you waiting for?"

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together as Jasper moved the bassinets closer to her. She immediately reached down to unwrap the blankets from the babies. "Would you believe I have not even changed any diapers yet? This is like Christmas!"

Bella was basically doing the same routine as Alice, unwrapping, and it was amazing how much in tune the two of them were. Together, they counted to three and removed the diapers.

"I have two boys," Bella said. "I guess I was given a second chance to raise my first baby boy." She bent down and held up each of them for all of us to see.

Alice was picking her set up. "A boy and a girl. Now what did the two of you have? Wow, three babies."

"Um," Rose reached out and I picked up the first baby and watched her undo him as small smile came on her lips. "This one's a boy and I think that you all need to be prepared for the next two."

The girls on the other side of the world looked at us, almost as if they knew.

"The other two," I said, reaching to pick up the two twins and positioning them in Rose's arms. "These two are very special."

I heard Rose take in a deep breath as she began to unwrap them. The baby fine blond hair poking out of their caps. I saw the tears roll down her cheeks as she saw the babies for the first time. The first time for any of us. Bella and Alice brought their hands to their mouths as they studied them in her arms.

"Siamese Twins?" Edward asked, standing up, and I could tell he was trying to get a better view.

"Yes. From what we can tell, they are basically just sharing skin. Possibly the kidneys and liver, but we won't know for sure until a specialist comes in. He should be here anytime."

"Rose, they are beautiful," Bella said, wiping a tear from her eyes. "What are they?"

Rose undid their diapers. "Girls. And I already have the perfect names."

Rose looked at me and I just nodded my head. I had no idea what she wanted to name them, but I could tell that no matter what she had in mind, they would be perfect.

"Bella and Alice," Rose said, trying to arrange the three babies in her arms. "I would like for you to meet Lyra Nicole and Lillian Olivia."

"Those are beautiful names," Bella said, then moved her eyes to the third baby. "What about baby boy?"

"Jackson Hunter," Rose said. I smiled as I remembered spending all the late nights talking about boy names. "What about you, Alice? What are you going to name your little ones?"

"Well, the boy is Benjamin Miles," Alice took out a blue onesie and began to get him dressed. "And our little girl, Annabella Rosaline, using pieces of my two best friends in the entire world."

"Okay, Bells, your turn," Rose said.

"Brett Charles for baby A and baby B is Jasen Anthony," Bella said, holding up each one.

The six of us just sat there looking at each other. We knew that this was a moment that had already changed our lives and would forever change our friendship. Not many people could say that they have best friends that all had children on the same day.

A knock came at the door and I watched as Dr. Frank came into the room.

"I am Dr. Frank, here to examine the babies," his accent sounded like something from the movies.

I stood up and walked over to him, getting a very bad vibe when I shook his hand. Whatever was going to happen, I decided right then, that it would not happen in Germany. It was time to go home.

I looked at Rose who had her eyes on the three that she managed to hold.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Frank, but your services won't be needed at this time. As soon as we are released, I will seek options in the States."

Rose popped her head up to look at me.

"We're going home," was all I said giving her a small smile.

I already knew who needed to take over the care of children, and he could not be found here in Germany. Washington, here we come.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV:**

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. The girls had been in constant contact with each other, comparing notes on how well the babies had been doing. I walked into the nursery with Bella, carseats in hand, ready to take our newest additions home. After spending six weeks going back and forth between the penthouse and the hospital, we were finally ready to say goodbye to the wonderful nurses and other hospital staff for good. This time, instead of catching a cab to take us home, we would be loading up onto an airplane and heading west. If our flight landed on time, we would be arriving at Seattle International about the same time as Emmett and Rose.

Bella had been bouncing around the penthouse, trying to quickly pack and get ready for our intercontinental move. It was something that we had been thinking about for a few months, but finally came to a head after seeing and hearing about Rose and Emmett's babies, along with his acceptance at the same hospital as our friend and colleague, Carlisle Cullen. After that, it just made sense for us to go Washington. It broke my parents' hearts to have us not move to Chicago, but they understood and greatly appreciated that Bella and I had close friends in Washington.

After doing some major internet searching and getting help from Jasper, we had found a lovely home on San Juan Island, in the Puget Sound. Alice and Jasper were going to be living on another island in the sound, Bainbridge. While Emmett and Rose had decided to stay a little closer to Seattle, at least for right now. It did not matter anymore where we were all going to be living, what was important was that after more than five years apart, we were finally going to be together again. This time as a really _big_, happy family.

"The children have just been fed and bathed," the head nurse in the nursery said when Bella and I entered. "We are all going to miss these two greatly."

I smiled as I looked down at the two of them, sleeping peacefully in their bassinets. I could literally hear Bella's heart swell up with joy.

I picked Jasen up and placed him in his seat, while Bella did the same with Brett. After making sure that we had everything, we said a final goodbye and then headed down to the cab that was already waiting outside for us. Molly immediately jumped out of the car and began to run toward us when she saw her two baby brothers. Mom and dad were right behind her. I flagged another cab and together we began to make our way through the crowded streets of New York to JFK airport.

I thanked God that my parents had been around for the last six weeks. They had been a tremendous help, between packing and taking care of Molly. I knew that I was going to miss them, just like I was sure Bella and Molly would. We already had all of our things crated up and loaded onto the eighteen wheeler that would be meeting us at the new house in a few days. Right now, the only things that we had to take with us were a few suitcases and carry-ons.

Somehow, and don't ask how, my parents managed to get on the same flight out of New York with a connection at O'Hare. Once in Chicago, we would be saying our big goodbye. The plan was to leave Chicago and land in Seattle around six at night. Emmett and Rose's plane was scheduled to come in at six-thirty. Alice and Jasper had already moved into their home, where we would be staying the next couple of nights. All of us!

Needless to say, the girls were beyond ecstatic; this would be the first time that we would be seeing each other's children in person and they already had plans to watch the video tapes of the births. All of us guys were going to make it a guy's night out and meet up with Carlisle. Emmett really wanted to get a head start on the plan for Lillian and Lyra.

Then there was Esme, finally getting to play grandmother and mother. Carlisle and Esme were never able to have children of their own, so when I talked to them about us moving out to Washington, Esme seemed to take on a whole new lease on life. Bring with that seven newborns, a two year old and Macy's teenage years, Esme didn't know what to do with herself. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper had been in close contact with her to get her prepared for the sudden, overwhelming change. And Alice quickly found a new shopping buddy.

The flight had been quiet, with the twins and Molly sleeping the entire time. When the plane landed, we walked around the terminal and decided to eat a late lunch with Mom and Dad. Molly had begun to get very clingy during the last couple of weeks to my Mom. I knew that it was because of Bella being at the hospital and not spending as much time with her. Bella felt it, too. It was almost as if she had a hole in her heart. I could see how sad it made Bella to watch Molly sidle up against Nana and not her, but I was confident that as soon as we got settled into our new home, Molly and Bella would begin to bond again.

"You'll remember to call me when you get to Alice's, right?"

I shook my head to clear it as I heard Mom talking. It was not until then that I realized how deep in thought I had been. I wrapped my arms around her slender frame and squeezed.

"Yes, we'll call you. Promise. I love you, Mom," I whispered in her ear. "Thanks for everything."

I felt her tap my shoulder lovingly. "That's what Nanas are for."

She pulled away and I could tell that she was looking at me as though it were the first day of kindergarten. As she ran her hand through my unruly bronze hair, I could see the sadness in her eyes and wished that I could take the pain away.

"You take care of my babies. I expect lots of pictures."

I smiled as I turned to give Dad a quick hug, and then took hold of Molly's hand as I picked up Jasen, who was still asleep in his seat, with my other hand. Bella gave Mom and Dad each a long hug and I could hear them all whispering to each other. It brought tears to my eyes. Bella had become very attached to my family and I prayed that their friendship would grow tenfold while in Washington.

"Delta Flight 791 to Seattle is now boarding," the buzz of the speakers broke our goodbyes.

Bella pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, that's us."

We walked up to the boarding gate and turned to wave one last time. Mom had her hands to her mouth, while Dad took a final picture. Crossing into the belly of the plane officially meant us starting a whole new life, in a whole new world. Our lives had changed drastically over the past few years. A very quick courtship, if you want to call it that.

Marriage.

Miscarriage.

Molly.

Jasen and Brett.

I took hold of Bella's hand as the plane began to take off and then looked over at her and smiled before leaning in to give her a small kiss.

"Are you ready to start our new life?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Let's go home."

**Jasper's POV:**

"Alice," I called out from the living room for what must have been the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. "Their planes land at six and six-thirty. We need to get a move on."

"I know, I'm coming." I could hear Alice moving around rapidly in our new bedroom. "I can't find anything that fits right."

"You looked great in the green sweeter and black jeans."

"I looked fat!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my two babies from their swings to place them into the car seats. It was hard to imagine that it had already been six weeks since they were born. Life had changed drastically for us. Spending days and weeks at the hospital. Alice and I trying to find a home not only for us, but also working closely with Edward and Emmett's realtors. Moving and then setting up my new private practice. It had been helpful that my mothers were close by, a few hours' drive. I knew that Alice had been very thankful to them.

"Okay, I'm ready," Alice came out of our room and I could hear her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "We need to hurry, I have the feeling that it will rain."

"We live in Seattle," I said, picking up Benjamin and Annabella, Alice already at the door, holding it open. "It always rains in Seattle."

"I know. It's so depressing."

We quickly loaded up in our new Ford Expedition and began the long trek from the island over to the main land of Washington. The ferry was crowded with it being late afternoon and travelers trying to head home from work. I navigated our way through all the heavy traffic until we were finally in the parking garage of Seattle airport. Edward and Emmett's families were both scheduled to arrive on Delta flights, so I buckled the children into their stroller and began to head toward the baggage claim for Edward first. I looked down at my watch.

"If their flight is on time, they should be arriving in twenty minutes," I said as Alice and I walked quickly.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. She was bouncing around more than a three year old on Christmas. I knew that she was very excited to see her best friends, but I think she was even more excited to finally see all the babies in person. As she tells me every day, the webcam did not do anyone justice.

I kept my eye on the arrivals board and noticed that both flights were on time. Edward's flight had just landed by the time we made it to their luggage claim. Alice kept passing in front of the gate, looking up every few seconds and trying to catch a glimpse of Bella and the kids.

"EEEEE!!" I heard Alice squeal as she found Bella and I watched as the two of them ran to each other, Alice's small frame crashing into Bella with the force of a football player.

I pushed Ben and Anna over to Edward and shook his hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here," Edward said and then, with his other hand, pushed me closer to his chest, slapping me on the back in a manly hug. "I've missed you, Jasper."

"Me too, man."

"Okay, okay, enough! Let's see those babies!" Alice said, pulling out of Bella's arms and looking down to the two car seats that Edward was holding.

Alice knelt down and moved the blue blankets away from their faces to get a better look at Jasen and Brett.

"Oh, Bella! They both have your lips," Alice said with excitement.

Bella smiled and looked over to me with the stroller. She walked over with Molly tucked tightly around her leg. "Look at Benjamin and Annabella. Wow, they look like they are going to be a handful!"

"Tell me about it," Alice said, walking over to us with Edward right behind her. "Benjamin is totally energetic and Annabella is content with just sleeping. But, of course, they never sleep at the same time."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Well, this will actually be our first night at home with our twins."

I looked down at my watch. "Um, Edward, let me help you get your bags. Then we will go ahead and head over to the international flights. Emmett should be landing in about fifteen minutes."

The two of us handed all the kids over to Bella and Alice and walked over to the carousel, trying to catch their bags as they circled around.

"Are you sure you and Alice are fine with us staying at your place for a couple for days?" Edward asked as he picked up the last bag.

"Yes," I answered, picking up a few of the bags and leading the way back to everyone else. "Alice has been going crazy for the last two weeks since we moved up here. She is still paranoid that she does not have enough furniture."

"I can't wait to see your place," Edward said, placing the bags down by his feet. "Nor can I wait to head over to San Juan tomorrow and see our house in person."

"Got everything," Bella said, looking down at our feet, her fingers moving over each bag, mentally counting them.

Edward went to get a cart and pile everything up onto it. Then we began to make our way over to the international terminal baggage claim. I quickly located the flight from Tokyo.

"I still do not understand how it could possibly make any sense to fly from Berlin to Tokyo, then over to Seattle," Alice mused to herself.

"It was the only flight they could get that would accommodate all of the children," I explained to her again.

This time it was not only Alice pacing back and forth, but Bella joined her. Edward and I stayed back, keeping an eye on the children. I knew Rosalie and Emmett had arrived when the small talk became a cry. I looked up and could see Rose's blond hair and Emmett's big head walking toward us. The two of them stopped midstride and I could tell that they were nervous. Emmett had been talking to me just about daily on how hard it had been for Rose. He was hoping that as soon as we all got settled, Rose would go back to being herself again.

Rose just stood there, looking at Bella and Alice. I could see her bright blue eyes go glassy. For a woman that I knew to be strong and bull-headed, it was surprisingly obvious that Rosalie was barely holding it together. I looked behind them to see if Macy was following and was not surprised that she was nowhere to be found.

Bella and Alice walked slowly over to Rose, with much caution and care. They both wrapped their arms around her and it was not until their touch that Rosalie gave way to her emotions. I could feel the hurt, the pain, heartache roll off of her in waves. The three of them just held onto each other as though their lives depended on it. Emmett, Edward and I just gathered around them, not talking, just watching.

"How is she really?" I asked Emmett quietly.

"It has been hard on her. She has major postpartum depression. Then add to that the complications with the twins," Emmett said, his voice low and husky. "I keep telling her that they will be fine and for her to take _something_ to help take the edge off, but she won't. It doesn't help that Macy decided that she wanted to go Anne Wright's Boarding School."

"Well, that is good for Macy at least," Edward said. "It will help give her some direction. Besides the school is in Tacoma, that's not too far away."

I looked down at the baby stroller where Emmett's three babies were fast asleep. The girls started to walk over to us so we could go hunt down Emmett and Rose's bags. Thirty minutes later, we were all in the cars, loaded up and headed out to the ferry. I could tell that it was going to be a long night. Lots of catching up and lots of questions.

"Esme and Carlisle should be at the house by the time we get there," Alice said from the front seat. "They are going to be so excited to see all of you."

We drove down the winding road of the island until we came to our long drive way. The house was brightly lit and a giant blue and pink sign was hanging across the front porch.

_Welcome Home, Jasen, Brett, Jackson, Lyra, Lillian, Benjamin, Annabella!_

**A/N: Sorry all for taking so long to update, between waiting for **_**Breaking Dawn**_** and then reading, my Beta and I have been tired! If you all have not read it yet, go do so. Thank you all for reading and all the wonderful reviews, I have been trying to keep up with them. Hope that you enjoyed reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Tissue Alert!!**

**Chapter 15**

**Rose's POV:**

For six weeks, I had camped out in the hospital, my hands pressed tightly against the nursery window, just watching. Something kept pulling on my heart, telling me that at any moment, something big was going to happen. Each time I watched my babies that pull seemed to intensify. Quietly, I cried. Always out of the way of others. I had to be strong, that was how I was raised. The independent one that never gave a crap about what others thought. But now, everything was different. I watch from the outside, always looking in as the doctors and nurses checked on my two, no, three miracles, willing my tears to stay at bay. At least until the nurses left.

Emmett would come to check on me every time he made his rounds. He was always trying to get me to go home and sleep, but I just couldn't leave them. I always gave the same excuse: they are laughing at them; I needed to be there to protect them. Even though I never saw anyone do such a thing, but my heart and mind was saying something else.

I, better than anyone else, knew how cruel the world was and I was going to try my damnedest to make sure that my children would never have to experience that harsh cruelty. Emmett did not seem to understand this. How could he? He looked at our children from a medical perspective. Telling me that Lyra and Lillian are alive, healthy, growing and doing well. He tried to explain to me the exact condition they had, but all I heard was 'conjoined'. It didn't matter if they had one head and two bodies or the other way around. All I saw were two babies connected together. Two individuals having to live as one.

But what scared me the most was not what the outside world thought, but what my best friends would think or say. I knew that I was being paranoid. They loved me and would love my children just as much, if not more so, than their own.

Emmett reached over and squeezed my hand as the plane began to descend into the thick heavy clouds of Seattle. I could barely crack a smile to assure him that I was okay. The gloomy sky matched my mood. I looked over to my children and tucked the blankets tighter around them.

"We're home," I whispered to them.

I followed Emmett off the plane as he carried Jackson and the rest of the carry-ons. I held Lyra and Lillian in the special car seat that had had to be made for them. I could barely make out my friends as we exited the terminal and made our way to the luggage claim. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Alice scream. It took everything in me to keep my stone face in check, trying so hard to be brave and not cry in front of everyone. Bella and Alice stopped just a couple of feet away from me. Emmett reached over and managed to take the twins out of my arms. I could immediately feel my defenses crumbling, as though my two daughters had been my shield.

My eyes watched as Emmett walked over to Edward and Jasper, who were standing off to the side to give us girls our homecoming.

"Rose," Bella said quietly and that was all it took.

I bit down on my lip, my chin trembling as a lone tear rolled down my face. Bella and Alice closed the gap in three large steps and both wrapped their arms around me. I let them hold me. My body shook with such force, my anger, my fears, hatred, everything in me finally coming out. No words were spoken, none were needed. My friends knew what I was feeling.

I felt Bella reach up and tuck a strand of my blond hair behind my hair, while Alice wiped the tears from my face.

"Why me?" I whispered in my friends' ears.

I knew that it was a pointless question. But it was one that I had been asking myself for six weeks without any answers.

Bella and Alice pulled away from me, keeping me at an arm's length.

"You truly want to know why?" Bella asked.

I nodded my head just slightly.

"Because God knew that you would be strong enough, that you would protect them, care for them, and love them more than any other person in this world. You're special, Rosalie. So special that God had to give you three beautiful, very special babies." Bella's own tears were now flowing freely.

"I love you," I said, holding tight to Bella and Alice's hands. "Thank you."

"We love you, too," Alice said, wiping a hand across her cheek. "Now how about we get out of here and really enjoy our homecoming? I have been anxiously waiting to get my hands on all of these babies!"

I smiled weakly and nodded. With our arms linked together, we walked over to our husbands, who were waiting patiently. The drive to Alice and Jasper's house passed quickly as we chatted, trying hard to get caught up on everything. Even though we talked just about daily, it was nice to be in the same confined space with everyone.

Finally, Jasper turned down a long drive way lined with Japanese maples and tall evergreens. The house came into view, standing tall and proud. The detached garage was off to the right, with a small storage shed on the left. The large white wraparound porches lead us to the welcoming sight of the Puget Sound.

"Alice, your home is gorgeous," I said as I opened the doors and took in a deep breath of fresh salty air.

"You have not seen anything yet," Alice said as we climbed the front steps.

There, standing below a large pink and blue banner, stood Carlisle and Esme. Both of which had their arms open, ready for all of us to fall into.

"Where are they?" Esme asked, peering around us three girls.

I smiled, knowing that she was very excited to see all of our children.

"The boys are getting them," I answered as I watched our husbands struggling to get all the car seats out of the Expedition.

It didn't take long before Esme had ushered us into the foyer. The babies right behind us.

"Oh my God," Bella said quietly.

"I know! Is it not awesome?" Alice replied.

I looked up to the tall spiral staircase, all made out of a heavy dark oak. The walls were a bleach white, with the same hardwood throughout the house. I looked into the room to my left and saw an immaculate dining room and then the kitchen, slightly off to the side. Everything was so elegant and white.

"Come on, you need to see this," Alice said, leading us farther into the house. "This is Jasper's favorite room."

Alice flicked the lights on to reveal a room that was painted in dark colors. Eight lazy boy type chairs were set up and scattered in such a way that it reminded me of a…

"You have your own movie theater?" I asked.

Alice laughed slightly. "They actually call it an entertainment center."

She flicked the light off and we followed her out onto the back porch. The view was spectacular. The harbor was full of boats, with the skyline of Seattle off in the distance and the snowcapped mounds of Mount Rainier soaring high above our heads.

"Now _this_ is the best room in the house," Bella said.

I nodded my agreement.

"Come on. I want to introduce my babies to my two best friends."

**Emmett's POV:**

I followed the guys around the house, while Jasper gave us a small tour. Carlisle and Esme were already taking all of the babies out of their car seats and laying them on the thick white plush carpets in the sitting room. Esme was stretching the babies arms and legs, giving each of them a little massage.

"They are all just beautiful," Esme cooed while covering her eyes and playing a quick game of peek-a-boo. "I love all of their names; very different and original. Seems to match their personalities."

"What is the game plan for tomorrow?" Edward asked, sitting on the ground next to his set. Molly curled in his lap.

"Well, I was thinking of getting you all at least to your new homes," Jasper said. "Then I think Carlisle mentioned having free time in the afternoon to do some of the first pre-ops on Lyra and Lillian."

My eyes moved to my children and I felt tightness in my throat. I looked up when I heard footsteps on the hardwood floor in the back room. Rose was the first to enter and she came to sit on the armrest of my chair. I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. I could tell that she was going to have a hard time when it was time to separate the girls.

"So soon?" Rose asked, looking over to Carlisle.

"Well, the sooner the better," he started. I watched as his fingers slid down along the skin that pulled taut. "From just palpating, it appears that they are just connected at the hip bone and then whatever muscle, skin and tissues. They will need skin grafting that is for sure, maybe a small bone graph. But like I said, I won't know for certain until we do some tests."

"How long will it take?" I asked, still holding tight to Rose.

"A few hours once the surgery starts. If I can get the entire test done tomorrow, we can probably schedule surgery by Friday morning."

"Survival?"

Carlisle looked up at that word and then back down. "I do not expect any complications. I see them making a wonderful recovery. The sooner it happens the better the chance."

I let the topic drop after that. I knew that what he said was true, but I still feared the whole thing, more so for Rose than I did for the twins.

The night moved quickly and quietly as we got into a routine. Alice showed us to one of the many guest rooms, already set up with port-a-cribs and everything. This was going to be the first night in which we would be sleeping in something other than hospital chairs. It felt good to be laying down in a comfortable bed, my arms wrapped around Rose's still slender frame. I buried my face into her hair and breathed in deeply, my hand slightly rubbing up and down her arm, leaving a small trail of goose bumps.

"God, have missed this," I murmured in her ear.

"Mmm," Rose replied as her eyes closed softly. "I've missed it, too."

For the first time, I held my wife in a way that I had not been able to in a long time. My urge to be close to her was strong, but my urge to just have her in my arms was stronger. I realized then that we were going to be okay. That our lives would go on and Rose would heal. As soon as we made it through this next week and the separation of two of our daughters, we would be starting fresh.

"Do you think we'll have any more children?" Rose asked quietly.

_Crap!_

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Rose, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

I felt her turn in my arms as she rolled over to look at me, her eyes bright, tears ready to stream down again.

"I can't have anymore." It was not a question, it was a fact that she already knew.

I shook my head the tiniest amount. "I'm so sorry. When they rushed you in for the c-section, the doctor moved too quickly and tore up your uterus pretty bad. The chance of having any more is slim to none. There is a lot of scar tissue."

She bit down on her lip and I watched as a tear began to slip out of her eye. "Then I am very thankful for the three that I have."

"So am I, Rose, so am I." I kissed her lightly and together we drifted off into a light sleep, for a whole forty-five minutes before someone was bound to wake us up.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She put down one photo and picked up another, studying each, as if it were the first time that she has seen the people in them. It has been hard for her, the separation. No matter where she and her friends and family lived, it always felt like they were barely keeping in touch. The picture that she now held was of Lyra and Lillian at their sixth birthday party. She could not even tell who was who and even though the separation of these conjoined twins happened early on in their life, they are still in every way connected at the hip. The party was huge that year, for everyone was together. Even with living just across the sound, it felt like an ocean apart.

Separation.

She now suffered another separation, one that she intended for herself. The minute she found out, she decided to go at it alone. But she did not know how alone she would be. Yes, her husband was here with her and they still make love in every possible way. Her three children, happy, even though they not really know exactly what is going on and what will happen to mommy.

To never be able to see them at graduation, or to be at their weddings. That is what was separating her heart the most.

Separation.

"You still have time," the voice that she would know anywhere said from behind. "Give them this."

"But how?" she said her eyes already filling up with so many tears. "How do I say good bye?"

"You have never told them good-bye," he said taking her hand. "You won't start now."

She lowered her head and looked down at their interlaced fingers, her wedding band and engagement ring looking right back at her. "Twenty years of friendship and only three month's worth of time."

"Don't," he said his voice husky. "I'm not going to lose you."

She let out a heavy sigh. "You're a doctor, you know what happens next."

She watched as his own tears began to flow. "I have also seen miracles, the power of love is very good medicine."

She smiled sadly and picked up another photograph, this one of all their family on that last day visiting Orca Island, the day that it all comes tumbling down…

**A/N: Who you think the third person is, may not be who it truly is. Do not let this chapter throw you off! I want to thank all of you in the support that you all have given to me. Sadly, the story is going to be coming to an end soon. And I will warn you now, there are about 5 chapters or so left. I have been so focused on my own personal writing that I am trying to get my fanfictions complete. Please, check out my bio for a complete Author's Note! Enjoy and remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV:**

I sat up in bed with a start, my mind already beginning to race. There was so much to do this weekend, just like every year on the last weekend before the kids go back to school. I ran my hand through my now shortened "Mommy Cut," as they call it. Supposedly, it helps save you a few minutes in the morning, but if you ask me, it was a pain. I still cannot believe that I had let Alice talk me into it back in the beginning of summer. I looked over to see that Edward was still sleeping, like he always was on his rare days off.

I stood up and grabbed my robe to walk downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I opened the windows to let in the salty air of the sound. Life on San Juan Island can be a pain sometimes, but I would not have traded the past seven years for anything. I loved it here. The kids loved it here. Yes, it might be a terrible commute for Edward to take the ferry back to the mainland every day, but he works doubles so that he can have two days off in a row and be able to come home to relax.

I made a pot of coffee and then began to pack the picnic baskets we were taking with us. It had been an annual tradition to go over to Orcas Island ever since the separation of Lyra and Lillian. Rose and Emmett came up with the idea and it had stuck. The first time was when all of our sets of twins turned nine months old. Now, seven years later, we still go every summer, with this year being extra special.

I climbed back up the stairs to Molly's room and tapped on her door lightly. It breaks my heart whenever I think about how fast she is growing up. Even though she is still a few months from turning ten, she has already begun to tip the scales in her height. Her hair was becoming redder everyday and I could even see her body beginning to change. '_Early bloomer' _is what Esme says every time she sees the changes in Molly.

I sat down on the bed next to her and began to brush back her red locks.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead," I said quietly in her ear.

I smiled as she groaned and pulled the covers tighter around her neck. "I don't wanna get up, mom."

It always hurt to hear her call me 'mom,' even though she had been saying it for a while now. I guess in a mother's heart a little girl never truly grows up.

"I know, Molly, but do you remember what today is?" I asked her, walking over to the window and opening up the blinds. The ocean greeted us, along with the sun.

Molly shot up like a bullet as she remembered all the packing and preparations that we had done the night before. Then she climbed out of bed and walked into her enormous walk-in closet to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Are you sure that she will be there this year?" Molly asked.

I nodded my head. The surprise that I had been working on for the last six months was finally going to reap its rewards. The only person that I had shared the secret with was Molly, who had been great at giving me suggestions.

"Hurry up, we need to get your dad and the boys up and dressed," I said, walking toward the door. "I will see you downstairs for breakfast."

I began to quickly get everyone else up; it was becoming more and more routine every day. Since the birth of the twins, I had devoted my life to being a mother. Of course, that had meant sacrifices, but nothing I wouldn't give up to do it all again. That was the only thing that my friends and I had not been able to see eye to eye on. Both Alice and Rose work full time and raise a family. Personally, I'm not sure how they do it and I know that that they have missed out on some of their own children's milestones. I never bring it up though. As Edward keeps telling me, to each their own.

It now makes me wonder how well my surprise will go over with the rest of our family.

"Okay," I said, taking out my clipboard to check off everything that would be going with us as Edward loaded it up into the back of our minivan. "Edward, I have a small detour that we need to make before heading over to Orcas Island."

Edward looked up at me. "What do you mean, detour?"

"We just need to go the community airport and pick someone up."

I could already see the wheels turning in Edward's head has he tried to figure out who we might need to pick up and then his face suddenly looked shocked, turning a slight shade of red.

"Please, Bella," Edward started. "Who is it that we are picking up from the airport?"

I bit down on my lip and began to walk toward the passenger side door. "I'm not saying. It is going to be a surprise."

"Aunt Macy is coming!" Molly yelled out from the back seat.

I turned and glared at her for spilling the beans, but then again, he would have seen Macy anyway when we got to the airport.

Edward climbed into the driver's seat and began to back out of our driveway. His jaw was set in a tight line and I knew that he was angry.

"Bella," he said as we began to drive along one of the very few roads on the island. "You promised."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, well, you know, sometimes families need to get fixed."

"But Bella, this is truly not your place. Rose and Emmett wiped their hands clean of Macy. I know for a fact that the last time Emmett bailed Macy out of trouble he specifically said for no one to contact her or to help her."

I turned in my seat to look at my husband, amazed at how much he had changed and yet still stayed the same. It astounds me that we had been married for fifteen years already. Even though he was in his mid-forties now, he still acts like the same twenty-seven year old that I married.

"Maybe it is time for them to start fixing their problems," I said. "Someone is going to have to cave eventually. And I can't help it that I found Macy and she wants to come. She has not seen any of us since the babies were born."

"She ran, Bella. Just like she always does."

"I think she is tired of running."

"No, she is probably out of money."

I sat back in my seat with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked up and saw that the small community airport was quickly approaching.

"Well, I guess we are about to find out, aren't we?"

Edward just shook his head. I knew that no matter what the fall out of this would be, he was going to take no part of it.

It had been seven years since anyone had seen Macy. The last time there was word from her was when she called from Mexico saying she was in jail. Rose and Emmett went down to bail her out and then dropped her off at the Mayo Clinic for rehab. Drugs had been her forte and constantly got her in trouble. Rose and Emmett put their foot down after coming back home from the Clinic, telling us that we were to not have any contact with Macy. I, personally, had thought that was a bad idea. Macy has had a troubled past and pushing her away would just make her act out even more. But regardless, I kept to my promise. Well, that is until about this past April when I received a phone call from Macy, my first in years. She said that she was tired and wanted to come home. Since that phone call, I had been talking to her secretively for almost six months, counseling her to see if this was what she really wanted. Finally, I made the decision that she try it. Come here to Washington for our annual Orcas Island trip. At first, she seemed reluctant, but finally said yes. And now, here she was standing in front of the small brick building of the airport with one suitcase in hand.

Edward pulled up to the curb and I climbed out to give her a hug. I pulled away and held onto her at arm's length, giving her a small smile.

"You have not changed a bit," I said, giving her another hug.

She smiled and looked over my shoulder at Edward. "I can't believe it has been so long."

I guided her to the van and opened the sliding door; she climbed in next to Molly and gave her small hug. "The last time I saw you, you were two years old and your Mommy was about to have your brothers."

Molly curled up next to Macy's side and buried her head into her neck. "I remember."

I looked over to Edward and gave him an _I told you so_ look. I knew that today would be good. He just rolled his eyes and began to drive toward the ferry. The remainder of the car ride was quiet. But as they say, it was the calm before the storm.

**Rose's POV:**

"Come on, Lyra, Lillian, and Hunter! Let's go!" I could hear Emmett yelling out to the kids who were swinging on their playset.

I put the last of the gear in the car for our weekend out on Orcas Island, excited to see Bella and Alice and their families. It still boggled my mind that even though we live closer together than we had in the past, we had still been seeing less and less of each other. Then again, our lives have been incredibly busy. With all three of the kids wanting to play summer soccer this year, Emmett leaving the hospital to start his own private practice, and Carlisle retiring; it had been one thing after another. I, personally, was ready for life to slow down for a while, but I knew better than that. Now that the kids would be starting first grade in two days, it was bound to get busier.

I looked over the tailgate and saw Emmett run down the hill to fetch the children and now he had somehow managed to pick up all three of them and was carrying them back up toward the car. Once we were all buckled in, we began to leave the mainland in Seattle and catch the ferry that would take us to the island. The children had always enjoyed watching the Orcas that feed and migrate in the ocean's open waters. Some years we took boat tours, others we just waded in the shallow water of the rubbing stones. Always though, you were guaranteed to see a killer whale.

"We all set?" I asked after Emmett had buckled everyone in.

"I think so," Emmett answered, looking around. "Did you remember the camera this year?"

I picked up the towel I had for just in case there are any incidents on the way over to the island. Hunter had been prone to car sickness since his very first car ride and still had yet to grow out of it, if he ever would.

I climbed into the front seat and Emmett put the car into gear, ready to start our last weekend of the summer.

As we crossed onto the ferry and hit open water, my stomach began to turn into knots. I kept having this feeling that I was forgetting something or that something was going to happen. I began to twist my hands together, a habit I had picked up a back in Germany when I began to get stressed. Emmett looked down and took my hand into one of his large ones.

"What are you nervous about?" he asked as we looked out at the water splashing down below the starboard side.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really sure. Maybe it's just that we have not seen our friends all summer."

"Oh, come on, Rosalie," Emmett said, nudging his shoulder with mine. "The three of you are best friends. Even if you all had not seen each other in five years, you would still pick up right where you left off."

"I know, but I can't help but feel like something is going to happen."

Emmett shook his head. "Personally, I think you are beginning to sound more and more like Alice and Jasper."

I looked at him in confusion and then my eyes popped open at what he was referring to. "They do have that uncanny sense, don't they?"

I began to see the island and brought the children back to the car, knowing that we would be exiting soon. Once the horn sounded, Emmett had the car in gear and began the slow climb back to the surface and onto land. Then we followed the roads over to Moran State Park, where we would spend the next twenty-four hours with our friends and family.

Emmett pulled up next to Alice and Jasper's Expedition and I bounded out of the car, running straight for Alice. Together, we jumped and squealed like little girls at Christmas.

Emmett brought the children over to Annabella and Ben and they all immediately began to play and went off exploring.

"I can't believe that Bella and Edward aren't here yet," I said, looking around. "They are usually the first to arrive."

"You would think," Alice said. "They practically live right next door, the rest of us have to endure the longer drives."

Alice and I walked, with our arms linked, closer to the shore line to watch the children jump the larger rocks. I turned my head when I could hear the sounds of the tires grinding on the rock.

"I think they're here," I said, pulling Alice with me.

As I walked closer, I noticed that there was an extra person standing next to the passenger door. The other girl with long blond hair had her back facing away from me, but even from a few feet away I could tell exactly who it was. She turned and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Macy," I said with a snarl.

I could feel someone's hand on my arm, not sure if it was to hold me back or to calm me down. I looked over and saw both Emmett and Alice standing next to me.

I shook free of them and then walked the rest of the distance up to Bella's car. I had no clue as to what I was to do. I had not seen or heard from Macy since the day Emmett and I dropped her off at rehab. I had come back to Washington with very specific orders that I was finished with Macy and her constantly crying wolf. I did not need her in my life, nor did I want her around my children.

I went up to Bella and slapped her hard across her face.

"How dare you bring that _dirt_," I spat toward Macy. "Here to our family get together."

Bella held onto her cheek and I could see the tears wanting to fall down. "She's family, too."

I shook my head. "She is not my family not anymore. And from where I stand, neither are you!"

"Rose," Bella said as I turned on my heel. "Come on, you don't mean that."

I ignored her and went to pick up the boxes of food that Emmett just unloaded. "Emmett, let's go. I don't want that trash anywhere near my children."

Emmett looked at me and then back over to Edward and Bella. I knew that he was probably torn on whose side to take, but he was just as serious as I was when it came to setting down our rules about Macy.

"I'm sorry, man," Emmett said to Edward and then helped me carry up the rest of our stuff.

The knot that I had felt earlier in the day seemed to get bigger. I had known that there would be problems today.

Just as I climbed into the front seat, I looked over to Bella, who was still standing in the same exact spot, her hand still on her cheek. The only difference was Edward was now standing next to her.

"Bella, you betrayed me. I don't want to see or hear from you ever again."

I slammed the car door shut and watched as I cast away our twenty years of friendship.

"I think you were a little harsh, Rose," Emmett said quietly.

I turned and glared at him. "Harsh? I asked all of them one thing and Bella could not even do that. She thinks she can fix everyone's life, but she can't. There are somethings that are just not worth fixing."

Emmett looked at me, his eyes studying my face and body language. "And you think Bella finding and bringing Macy here after all these years was so bad that you are willing to throw away so many years of friendship?"

I nodded my head, though I knew in the back of my mind that I was throwing away a lot more than friendship.

**A/N: and there you have it folks, what and who started the friendship to take a nose dive. We are just about to make a 360, the myster third person will be revealed in the next chapter or so!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Macy's POV**

I have always felt like an outsider, the person who always looked into the perfect glass windows to find the beautiful family. You know the type. Husband and wife, with two point five children, a dog and don't forget the white picket fence. Yep, as Americana as you can get without having the apple pie. That's not my life though, nor was it ever. I was destined to be a screw up from the beginning.

You see, I had been blessed with a flighty mother who ditched me every chance she had. My Mimi became the only steady mother figure I knew, but then she passed away just before my tenth birthday. Then my mother abandoned me **on** a cruise ship on my tenth birthday. I had no idea who my father is or was, but while I was on that same cruise, I happened to find out that I had an older sister, Rosalie.

Have I mentioned that my older sister is now living the American dream? More than likely, Rosalie even has the dog and a picket fence. And what did I get? A trust fund that has long since run dry and life on the run. Not to mention the sex, drugs and booze that has engulfed my existence.

My therapist here at Mayo Clinic has suggested that I write in a journal. _Let the journal be your escape,_ is what she always says. The only true escape from a hell hole like my life can be found in a syringe.

Okay, so doc wants some hard core truths written, to help clear up any misunderstandings about my past, such as where I am at currently and what my future holds. So, I guess I will start with the easiest. That would be my past.

I have already mentioned the many issues with family. So I suppose I should also mention that I think I have been with every Tom, Dick and Jerry. One could very easily classify me as a whore. You can look at me and tell that I am a whore and druggie. I did manage to get through high school. How, I don't remember. I was high through that whole experience. More than likely, I had a lot help the from Dean of Students, Sam Thompson.

Mmm, Dr. Sam Thompson. Now there is a story for you. Fifty-four-year-old with the body and stamina of a twenty-four-year-old. I could not even tell you how many times we did it on his desk, right there in the school office, let alone in his house, the car and the numerous hotels. He has been the only one that has brought on unbelievable orgasms. He could hit my spot perfectly and in matter of seconds. But what brought me to the _head _of the class were for sure the blow jobs. God, I still get shivers down my spine as I think about how his hands would grip my head as he pushed himself farther and farther into my mouth. His erection was huge and very satisfying, if you know what I mean. And the way his fingers would turn inside of me. Oh god. My eyes are rolling just thinking about him!

After Thompson, everyone else just paled in comparison. Not just small, but even in maturity level. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be talking. Here I am, twenty-three years old, and I've done nothing with my life.

That all changed, though, when I met Nala. Nala is twenty-five and has lived somewhat the same life as I have. I met Nala here at Mayo, going through the same rehab program as myself. We both clicked immediately, I guess living the hard life of sex and drugs can bond one person to another. The only thing that separates me and Nala is that she is HIV positive. And, for once, I am grateful for something. You can call her my saving angel, the one who woke me up from this torment I have been living in. I have gone through ten years of hell and not once had I been tested or even thought of being tested. But thankfully, some of the first tests they run here are for STD's and I have been negative on all of them.

Nala, though, is the one that I give credit to. She is the reason why I finally started to grow up. I look at her paling face as her disease begins to progress. It won't be long before she has full blown AIDS. I know what happens then and it is a path that I don't want to follow her down.

"Hey, Macy, you have a letter," the orderly says, passing through our room to hand out our daily mail. That is something that I usually do not get to take part in. Getting mail.

But somehow, Nala changed that as well. When Rosalie and Emmett dropped me off here after my last escapade in Mexico, they specifically said enough was enough and they wanted nothing else to do with me. But in the two years that I have known Nala, I have been trying to get my act together. I have been sober now for eighteen months and in August, I will be coming up on my two year anniversary. I made it a goal to get in touch with someone from my family, even if they deemed me unworthy. I only knew of one person that would help me out, regardless of what Rose might have told her.

"Who's it from?" Nala asked, jumping off of her bed and climbing over to sit next to me.

I turned the letter over and looked at the address and gasped.

"My Aunt Bella."

I looked at the return address and immediately noticed the change in their address. "Hmm, I guess she moved to Washington around the same time as my sister did."

I tore the letter open carefully and pulled out the beige looseleaf paper. It felt like an early Christmas present.

_Dear Macy,_

_I was so excited to receive a letter from you the other day. It is such a relief to know that you are alright. I still have problems with how Rosalie handled the situation in Mexico, but she dropped you off at the right place. You are staying strong and getting healthier every day. Please let me know how I can help you. Whatever you need, it is yours._

_There is so much to talk about, I am not even sure where to begin. My number is listed on the back of this letter, so if you ever feel like calling, please do. _

_Everyone is doing very well and growing like weeds. I have enclosed some pictures of all the children. And don't worry, I will not tell anyone that you have contacted me. I think that it is very wise to try and make amends; it shows sign of growth and improvement._

_Your friend Nala sounds like the best kind of friend God can give you. Hang on to that, because that kind of friendship comes but once in a lifetime. I oughta know. _

_You also mentioned that you will be scheduled to leave for good on your two year anniversary, so I am going to extend an offer to you now. You are more than welcome to stay at my home with me and Edward. We would love to have you. _

_Don't worry about Rose or Emmett, I can handle them. It's not like they would do anything harsh._

_Love Always,_

_Aunt Bella_

I folded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope. I had taken the first step and Bella had returned my step.

I began to pack my suitcase early; I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed. Bella had sent me a plane ticket and said that she would be picking me up at the community airport on San Juan Island. It was the time of year for the annual family picnic out on Orcas Island. This would be the first time I have seen anyone in my family in seven years.

"I'm going to miss you," Nala said, standing next to me. "You're my best friend."

I turned and gave her a hug after I closed my only suitcase. "You can come with me if you want. I'm sure they won't mind."

Nala shook her head. "Nah, you go and have your reunion. Maybe in a few months I will come out and visit you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Just remember, if anything happens, you come right back here," Nala said, looking at me sternly. "Do not go taking a nose dive off the deep end just because things did not go your way."

"I won't." I lifted my suitcase and walked out of the room, Nala following hot on my heels.

Everywhere I went, people were stopping to give me a hug, telling me words of wisdom and advice. The last stop was the front desk, where I would sign my name for the last time and check myself out.

"Macy, here is a copy of your medical records. The results to the final blood work came back just a little bit ago. I put them in the envelope as well," my doctor told me.

I picked up the heavy package. "Did everything come back alright?"

My doctor cast her eyes downward and I knew that it was going to be bad.

"I'm sorry, Macy. You're HIV positive."

I blinked at my doctor, trying to hear the words. For years I have been escaping death's door and now, I have been granted a death sentence. My world collapsed in that instant. But there was someone else whose world was about to collapse even more so. They just didn't know yet.

"Macy, you can still live a long life," Nala said. "I have lived with HIV for ten years. Get on a good program and you will be fine."

I nodded my head, I knew the facts, but the truth was still the same.

**Alice's POV:**

"Oh, come on, Rose," I said into the phone. The conversation had been going on the same way for the last two weeks, ever since Bella had brought Macy to Orcas Island. "You know how Bella is. She's like Mother Teresa, always wanting to help."

"Well, this was one time that she just needed to butt out," Rose said. "And Alice, I am tired of having the same talk every day. You need to make a decision. Either you're going to side with me or with her, but I will not be friends with some one that won't respect my wishes."

"Rose, don't do this," I said, standing up to look out the window as the school bus drove up to drop off the children. "Don't make me choose sides."

"If you're smart, Alice, you wouldn't let your family around Macy either. She is like a leech; she sucks the blood and life out of everything. She is only here for one reason and one reason only."

"I don't know, from what Bella says, Macy is doing really well."

Silence.

"Rose," I spoke again, but I knew it was useless; she had already hung up on me.

The kids came in and hung their bags up on the hook by the door. I placed out a huge plate of apples and peanut butter for them.

"Come have your snack," I called out. "Then you can go outside and play until Daddy comes home."

The kids ate quickly and then were out the back door. I was thankful that they moved fast, there was still one more phone call that I needed to make before Jasper came home. He was already mad at me for speaking to Bella; he sided with Emmett. As much as it hurt him to lose his friendship with Edward, he felt it was the right thing to do. After all, Rose and Emmett had put their foot down. The more and more I thought about it, the more and more I knew what I needed to do. And it started with respecting my husband's wishes as well.

I picked up the phone and called Bella, but after a few rings, the machine picked up. I knew that she was planning on picking up a friend of Macy's from the airport today. Instead of leaving a message, I decided that I need to stand on my own two feet. I slowly pushed the end button on the phone and let fate do its job. If I was to talk to her, she would return the call. She always did. I just did not know how long it would be.

"I'm home," Jasper said from the doorway.

"I'm in the kitchen," I called back as I began to get things out of the fridge for dinner.

Jasper came in and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to give me a kiss. "So what did you do fun and exciting today?"

"I finished my design and sent it to the home office in L.A." I said, chopping the vegetables. "And then I spent the afternoon trying to make some sense of Rose."

I could hear Jasper groan, so I knew he was not happy about it. "Before you say anything, I decided to drop it. You're right, what Bella did was wrong. I tried to call her this afternoon, but she did not pick up. I didn't even leave a message. If she wants to continue the friendship she will have to apologize first."

"Good for you," Jasper said. "I'm going to head up and take a shower. Want to join me?"

I closed my eyes and tried to count all the times we had taken a shower together, always winding up in bed within a few minutes. I was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. "No, the kids are outside playing. Maybe after we get them in bed?"

Jasper nodded his head and began to tug at his tie as he walked toward the stairs.

I sat down on the stool and placed my head in my hands and letting out a deep breath. My mind was still boggled about how quickly twenty years of friendship just disappeared. Maybe someday soon, we would be able to sit back and laugh about this whole mess that seems so desperate right now.

"I sure hope so," I muttered as I pulled myself up to put the chicken in the oven.

**A/N: OKAY, I know I threw in yet another twist to the story!!** **I guess I can say I rule the Redding Herring! Please R&R adn I love all of your reviews adn story alerts, keep them coming. I want to say a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta: FIATHINSNAPE, she is awesome!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and alerts!! This chapter has not been beta'ed, I did not want you all to have to wait any longer. I did go thru it with a fine tooth comb, so I think I have everything all squared away. WARNING: Tissue Alert...**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV:**

"Okay," I said standing at the kitchen table as I finished packing the kids lunch for school. "The game plan is to drop everyone off at school, and then we will be going to pick Nala up at the airport. I will drop the two of you off at the doctors. I have my annual exam at one, so when that is done, I will swing back by to pick the two of you up."

Macy nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you."

I looked up at her confused as to why she would be thanking me, "For what?"

Macy shrugged her shoulders, "For everything. Especially after all that has happened in the last few weeks. But more importantly, for not casting any stones."

I walked over to Macy and gave her hug. "Macy, we all have our own faults and right now, I think you are being punished enough."

And punish she was. Living on the street has done a number on her, and then throw in her most recent diagnosis of being HIV positive, that must have been a kick in the gut. When she first told Edward and me, we both went on the defensive side. Our number one priority was to protect the children, but being a doctors' wife, I already knew how slim the chances were of any of us contracting the virus. The boys I knew would be still too young to understand, but Molly grasped the whole thing and has been very brave. Even with the huge years that were between Molly and Macy, the two of them were quickly becoming friends, but they were more than that, they acted like sisters.

So, when Macy mentioned to us about how her friend is not doing well and she wanted to go for a visit, my first thought was why not bring Nala here. While talking to her doctor to find out exactly how bad Nala is, it made the reasons even more realistic. Nala has no family, and the only person that she has ever counted on to be there for her during the past few years has been Macy. Macy did not need any more doors to be shut in her face, so I decided to open a door for her. Time was not going to be on Nala's side, I knew that and deep down I think Macy does as well.

When the idea first came to invite Macy out to Washington, I did not know that a huge riff would be torn between my friends. Every day that tear gets larger and larger. It breaks my heart that no one is calling and even though I promised to keep this secret from Rose, it would have been nice to at least tell her I have my reasons, more so now than ever before.

I looked down at my watch and gasped at the time. "Come on kids, we need to go!"

Edward walked down the stairs all dressed and ready to head into work, today was his double shift, so he would be able to have the weekend off to help me out with the kids and get to know Nala better. At first Edward hated my decisions, but as everything began to fall into place, he was getting used to it. In 

a way he reminded me of Carlisle. Edward' bedside manners were getting much better with age. I guess it needs to when you are constantly looking death in the eyes every single day.

He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Will I be able to see you at lunch?"

"I'm not sure. The flight comes in at eleven and the appointment for the girls is at noon, with my appointment at one. I am trying to get as much as I can get done while on the mainland."

Edward nodded. "Just call me and let me know how everything goes. I will plan on meeting the girls outside the hospital to take them up to see Dr. Camps."

He turned to look at Macy. "Camps is the best in this part of the country. He has been able to get his hands on a lot of experimental drugs. You are catching it early, which is good. And as far as you go, Bella…."

"What about me?"

"You're not sleeping at night and you have started to lose weight, so if I were you, I would consider talking to your doctor about putting you on something."

"I'm not crazy, the last few weeks have been hard, and everything will calm down soon enough."

Edward gave me a look and I knew what he was thinking. I am not the only one that is stubborn, Rose and Alice could probably out do me at anytime. Alice going two weeks without talking to me is a record. Rose, I'm used to, especially after living overseas.

We all followed Edward out and climbed into separate cars. After dropping the kids off at school I headed to the airport to pick up Nala. I knew that the Macy and she would want to have as much time together as possible; I would have all the time in the world later on to get to know her better.

When I pulled up to the curb of Seattle Hospital, Macy has already told Nala every detail of the kids, down to the exact outfit that they were wearing this morning.

"Nala," I said out the window. "It was nice to meet you. Macy, I will be back probably about three, which should be plenty of time. Feel free to go get something to eat. I will call Edward if something comes up and I run late. You have plenty of money if you want to take the ferry back home."

Macy nodded her head and then climbed out of the car. I smiled as I watched Nala and her link arms, the same thing that I always did with Rose and Alice.

I parked in the parking garage across from the hospital and then walked over to the small medical building. I filled out the papers and sat down to wait. Thankfully the wait was short and I was quickly guided into one of the exam room. The nurse already had everything laid out on the table.

The door opened a few minutes later and Dr. Ginny Silver stepped into the room. "Hey there, Bella. It's good to see you again." Sitting down on her wheeled stool, she guided over, reading my chart. "So, is there anything that you need to share before we get started?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing more than usual when raising three children. But, my best friends and I are in a little disagreement and I have my Rose's long lost sister living with me. And Edward thinks I might need some help."

"Do you think you need help? That is more of your field?"

"Maybe I am a little on the blue side."

I watched as Dr. Silver made a few notes and then placed it on the counter. She washed her hands and then put on a pair of gloves. "Okay, Bella, we will start with the Pap smear. Slide on down to the end here…"

For the next few minutes I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the little indignities of female healthcare: the spectrum, the probing, and the sampling. All the while Dr. Silver made small talk. I went into a little more detail about the fall out of my friendship

It was not until thirty minutes later, when the exam moved north and up to my breast, that Ginny stopped chitchatting. "How long have you had this discoloration on your breast?"

I looked down to the quarter-sized red patch beneath my left nipple. The skin was slightly puckered like an orange peel. "Will, it come and goes, but I started to notice it more so in the last few months. But it started off as a bug bit back in my twenties. Every couple of months it just gets warm. I just figured it is an infection or something."

Ginny looked down at me and frowned. "I had a mammogram on time, it came back clean." I added quickly.

"I saw that in your chart," Ginny said as she went over to the wall phone and punched in a number. "I want to get Bella in for an ultrasound. Now. Tell them to fit her in. Thanks." She hung up and turned around.

I pulled the sheet up tight and sat up. "You're scaring me, Ginny."

"I hope it's nothing, Bella, but I want to be sure, okay?"

"But what…"

"Let's talk when we know for sure as too what is going on. Lisa will take you down to radiology, okay? Is your husband here?"

I shook her head. "No, he's working a double. Should he be here?"

"No, I'm sure all will be fine."

My mind was a whirl wind, nothing like the slap on the face and the past couple of weeks compared to the last few minutes. Before I knew it I was dressed and being shepherded up three floors and down the 

hall. There after a few minutes of waiting, I endured another breast exam, more clucking and frowning and then the ultrasound.

"I have always done my monthly self exams. I have never found a lump," I said to one of the nurses who were sitting next to me as I lay on the table.

Above me were the nurse and the radiologist who kept exchanging looks.

"What is going on?" I called out; I could already begin to hear the fear in my voice.

When the ultrasound was done, I was herded back out of the exam room and dropped off back in the waiting room. Like all the other women in the room, I picked up the closet magazine and began to read. Anything that would make my mind think about something else other than the ultrasound and the sudden quietness in the rooms.

_I'll be fine. I'm okay._ I kept telling myself whenever the worry crept back into my head. _There is nothing to worry about._ Cancer was not something that just creeps up, there are always signs. Especially breast cancer. I would have found something odd. Edward would have said something. But he did say something, I think.

One by one, the other women in the waiting room left as their names were being called. I was still sitting there, waiting.

Finally a plump, doe-eyed nurse came out of the closed door. "Bella Swan Masen?"

I stood up and chocked. "Yes."

"I am going to take you across the hall. Dr. Stienes is waiting to do a biopsy on you."

I tilted my head and looked at her like she had three eyes. "Biopsy?"

"It's just to be on the safe side. Come on."

I stood up, but not seeming to really be able to move, it took everything just to nod. I began to really wish that I called Edward, but as I followed the nurse out and saw the sign, I knew that Edward will be finding out much sooner than I will. The Cancer Center, the same place were Edward works. The same place where he comes home from everyday to give me a kiss and tells me how thankful he is that we are all safe and healthy. The same place, where he and I will end up coming to meet our fate.

**Edward's POV**

The day over at the Cancer Center is always tiresome. Seeing everyone walk in here with so much hope, but then telling them a few months later I'm sorry. It has taken a hit on me. I decided a few years ago that working with children was too hard, especially after having my own. Even though my sister, Erica, asked me to help her, _find a cure_, was her dying wish, I just couldn't do it anymore. I decided to turn my attention to adults. The way that so many of them saw it, made it more real to me. They all come in with the same attitude of _I have lived a long life_; even though that life was truly cut in half.

"Masen, I was told to drop these off to you." My assistant said walking into the room and dropped of a case file of some test results for some patients.

I took each one and flipped through the latest blood results. The last one I pulled out colored in red, to let me know it was urgent made me suck in my breath: A forty-four year old female, stage-four breast cancer. Every time I saw the numbers, I automatically think of Bella and how much of my life revolves around her. If she were to ever have such a disease I think it would kill me more than it would her.

Even after finding out about Macy, I think I could live with that outcome, more so than cancer. With HIV, there is maintenance medication and your life can be prolonged. But not cancer and certainly not stage four.

"Now paging Dr. Edward Masen."

I looked down at my beeper not even realizing it was going off. I recognized the number immediately and reached over to call Dr. Stienes office.

"Edward, I need you to come down to my office immediately."

I hung up and grabbed my coat. The timing was perfect anyways. All the files that I was just given actually needed to go to him anyways. Chances were another person was just about to find out that they had cancer. It is my job to tell them what will happen next, the treatments, the surgeries, anything that will help them live just another six months or so.

I knocked on the office door and heard him say come in. I opened the door and stopped when I saw the brown wavy hair in front of me. The smell of her strawberry shampoo hit me like a fire.

"Bella?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes huge and red. She held onto the tissue tightly as she stood up and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, she felt thin and weak.

I looked over her shoulder to my colleague. "What's going on?"

"Come, have a seat," Dr. Stienes said pointing to the chairs in front of his desk.

I walked with Bella to the chair and helped her sit down and then I took the other chair, pulling it closer, never letting go of her hand.

"I had the team move quickly and quietly on Bella's case," he started. "I didn't want anything to leak out to you."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Bella was sent to me for a biopsy on her left breast. I'm sorry, Bella, you have stage-four inflammatory breast cancer. We will need to be aggressive and it has already begun to spread."

I turned to look at my angel, my Bella and then closed my eyes. I had to be strong for her, for the children. The one thing that I prayed I could protect my family from and I could not even do that. I watched her as slow tears escaped her eyes and she chewed on her bottom lip. I squeezed her hand even harder, not even realizing that I with just a little more pressure I might break it.

"We will need move quickly," Dr. Stienes continued. "And Edward as of this moment you are relieved with pay. I know how hard it will be for you and your family comes first."

"I have cancer," Bella said quietly lowering her head in shame, it did not come out as a question, nor did it sound like a statement.

I placed my fingers under her chin and lifter her face to meet my gaze. "Look at me," I said with a hint of anger. "We will fight this. Do not give yourself to the disease you understand me?"

Bella nodded and I looked back over to Stienes. "What do you want to do first?"

"Normal protocol. We'll start with a double mastectomy. Get it scheduled today. The Chemo and radiation."

"How long?" I asked swallowing hard, even though I already knew the answer.

"Six months, tops."

"I want to go home," Bella said not even waiting for a reply as she stood up and walked toward the door. "I need to have this sink in and we need to tell the children."

I followed Bella out and took her hand in mine, once we were in the hallway and out of everyone's eyes, Bella turned to me and just collapsed in my arms. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to my car which was in the employee parking deck. Inside the safety of my Volvo I looked over to my wife, who in a matter of hours has changed drastically.

I pulled out of the deck and drove to the parking lot entrance of the hospital where Nala and Macy were waiting. I stepped out of the car and went up to Macy, Bella's keys in hand.

"Macy, I will need you to take Bella's car and pick up the kids," I said feeling defeated.

Macy looked at me and then over to where Bella had her head resting against the window. "Something's wrong, isn't there?"

I looked down and just nodded my head. "Please, just pick the kids up and meet us at home. I have already talked to your doctor's and have the prescriptions that the both of you need, so you won't need to go and do that."

I turned and began to walk back to the car when I felt a hand on my wrist; I looked down and saw the olive skin of Nala, a person that just came into my life at lunch. A person that I did not know, except that she was coming close to the last stages of AIDS. I turned and looked into her bottomless deep 

chocolate eyes and all I saw was the hurt and pain in there. So much compassion from one person that did not even know who Bella or I was from any other person on the street.

"Bella will be alright, Dr. Mason," Nala said in a deep French accent. "God does not just take an angel away, not without some purpose in life. You remember that."

And Nala was right; I knew that, God only gives us so much, just enough to make us not go crazy. I thanked her quietly and then walked back to the car.

"Oh, and Macy, if there is ever a time to prove that you have indeed changed, now would be the time to step up to the plate. Bella's best friends abandoned her for you. In essence you are all that she has left to her former life. Don't blow it!"

I slammed the car door shut and drove to the ferry. I kept the radio off and let the two of us try to collect our thoughts. It was hard, though. My hands stayed tight on the steering wheel, the stretched skin over my knuckles where white. I was hoping to get home in time for Bella to get cleaned up.

When I pulled into the empty driveway, I carried Bella up to our room. I could tell that she was going into shook; I have seen it a million times. I can remember seeing the same look of devastation not only on my parents face, but with Erica as well, they day they found out that her leukemia progressed to the final stage.

"I'm going to take a shower," Bella said in a dull voice and walked robotically to the bathroom. "When Macy and Nala get home can you send them in here, I want to talk to them privately first."

I nodded my head and watched as Bella went into our bathroom. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands and let myself go. The anger that rolled from me was unbearable and so unlike me. I decided that I needed to go on the defense and reached over to pick up the cordless. I began to dial the first number; I figured I had at least ten minutes.

The phone rang and was picked up on the first ring. I prayed a sigh of relief when I heard my mom's voice on the other end.

"Masen residence," Mom said in her professional voice.

"Mom," I said and I knew I had to fight the tears that were in my eyes and my voice. "I need you and dad to make the first flight out of Chicago."

"Edward, is everything alright, you sound terrible."

"No, mom, just hurry up and plan on staying for a while."

"Okay, I'll start packing and book a flight. We'll leave as soon as your father gets home."

"I will have Macy waiting for you at the airport."

"Macy? She's back?"

"Yes, look, I will explain everything later, just hurry, please."

I did not even wait for her to say good bye and hung up the phone to dial the next number. This time the machine picked up.

"Hey, Emmett, it's me. I know that you are on your way back to Germany to handle something's with BMW, but when you can, give me a call. Thanks."

I did the same routine two more times leaving a message with Jasper and then Carlisle. I actually just asked if Esme and Carlisle can come over to the house as soon as they could. When I put the phone in the cradle, I heard the car door slam. I walked downstairs quickly to meet the children before they began to run off.

"I want the three of you sitting on the sofa, your mother and I have something very important to say," I turned to Macy and Nala. "Bella would like to speak to the two of you upstairs."

I followed Macy and Nala to the foot of the stairs and then turned around to look at my three children. They were our gift to this world, especially after losing our first child. How much they have grown, just this year alone and still so much growing left to do?

How will I be able to do it alone? How will I ever be able to live without the love of my life?


	21. Chapter 20 Part 1

**A/N: Tissue warning!! Since you all have been so awesome with the reviews, I decided not to hold you all hanging! This is another tough chapter! With that being the case, I decided to break it up into 2 chapters - they might be short, but they are emotionally packed. They are hard to read, so be forewarned! This chapter will also be bringing us back to the prologue, officially making a full circle. I will also be putting all of my attention into this story, I have a deadline of getting it complete by October 1, the reason being - October is Breast Cancer Awareness Month.  
**

**Chapter 20A**

**Bella's POV:**

Naked.

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, naked, studying myself. All of my life, I have been in guerrilla-type war with my reflection. I was always finding something wrong somewhere on my body. Since the pregnancies, no matter how much weight I lost, my stomach still pouched out. All of those sit ups at the gym, such wasted effort. I even stopped wearing sleeveless shirts about three years ago – arm jiggle. And then there were my breast…

Since the boys, I have started to wear heavier-molded, less sexy bras, that was for sure, and I tightened the straps to give my girls as much lift as possible.

Now, as I stand here looking at my full reflection, I see how little any of that did. Such a waste of time, effort, and energy.

I stepped closer to the mirror, watching my lips move as I spoke the words quietly, practicing what I was planning on saying to the kids. If there was ever a time in my life where I needed strength, it was now.

I reached over and grabbed the pink V-neck sweater that the children bought me for Christmas last year and a pair of perfectly broken in pair of jeans. Of course, they were an MB design, one of Alice's most treasured designs. I brushed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, trying to make myself presentable. I even put on some makeup, something I have not done in a while. I tried to make myself as healthy as I could for what was about to happen. When there was nothing else to do, I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Macy and Nala where sitting at the foot of the bed, their eyes both searching. I walked over to them and sat down between the two of them. Nala, the woman I just picked up today and whom I only knew from a few dozen letters and phone calls before today and Macy, the little girl who I saw grow up and blossom in more ways than imaginable. They both have been granted death sentences, but it will be me that they will outlive, not the other way around.

I picked up both of their hands and held them up to my beating heart. "I wanted to tell the two of you first before I told the children. So that way, you can help me prepare."

I told them everything from the beginning to end in the short, yet very long day. I did not leave out one detail. I asked them to please help me. They both nodded their heads, I was not sure if it was for understanding or agreeing. When I stood up, they both wrapped me in their arms and it was an embrace that I could almost sense the familiarity of. All the times that it has been Rose and Alice's arms around me. Now I had to take and use whatever friendship I could get.

I pulled away as I heard a knock on the door. Edward stepped in and asked to speak to me. Once the bedroom door was closed softly behind the girls I turned around and I knew I had fury in my eyes. I walked to close the gap between us and he curled his arms around me, holding me close, yet it felt like there was still too much space between us.

"I have to tell them," I whispered.

"We have to." Edward took a step back slightly and loosened his grip on me to look down. "Nothing will change. Remember that. I love _you_, Bella."

"Nothing will change?" I said repeating the words back. "Are you kidding me? They are going to take away my breasts." My voice caught on the words as the fear began to finally sink in. "Then they are going poison me and burn me. And all that is supposed to be good news?"

Edward knew exactly what they were going to do. In any other circumstance, he would be the one doing it. He stared down at me and the love in his eyes was the most beautiful, heart-wrenching thing I have ever seen.

"Between you and me, us, nothing will change. It does not matter how you look, feel or act. I will love you forever, just like I do now and just like I did that first night we met."

The emotions that were teetering in my head and body were so high; I did not know which direction to go. I reached down and took my husband's hand letting out a loaded breath of air. "Come on; let's go before I lose my nerve."

Together we walked down stairs hand in hand and went into the living room where Macy and Nala were sitting with Molly on the floor, while Jasen and Brett where watching a _Toy Story_.

_Click._

"Hey," Brett said looking over the couch at Edward who turned the TV off.

I looked down at my twin boys. At seven, they were just beginning to change. The little-boy freckles were fading, baby teeth beginning to fall out. Every time I looked at them lately, another baby moment was already lost.

In just three short years from now, they will almost be unrecognizable.

That thought alone sacred me to death and I reached down to clutch the arm of the sofa and closed my eyes. What if I was not here to see them grow up? What if …

_No bad thoughts._

I repeated my mantra throughout the day. Edward came up beside me and sat down close and took my hands in his, giving them a small squeeze

"You all remember that I had a doctor's appointment this morning?" I began, feeling the acceleration of my own heartbeat and the slight breathlessness that accompanied it. "Anyway, there's nothing for you to worry about, but I'm…sick."

All three of my children turned in that moment to focus their eyes on me.

"Don't worry, they are going to operate on me and then give me some medicine and I will be alright. I might be tired for a few weeks, but that should be about it."

"You promise you will be okay?" Jasen asked his gaze steady and looking afraid.

I wanted to do nothing but take him my arms and tell him yes, but that would be a promise that they would always remember and one that I may not be able to keep.

Brett rolled his eyes and hit his brother on the shoulder. "Mom just said she will better. Will we get to get out of school and come with you to the hospital?

"Yes," I said looking at my two boys actually being able to smile at the simplicity of that question.

Jasen was the first to move and wrap his arms around me. "I love you Mommy," he whispered. I held onto him tightly, inhaling his scent of the baby shampoo that he still used. Then Brett walked over to me doing the same thing. Together they ran out of the room and up to their bedroom, more than likely to begin to rebuild their Legos from last night.

I glanced over to Edward with worry on my face, who was already rising. "How about the three of us boys go outside and shoot some hoops?"

The twins stopped in their tracks and raced to the side door. Finally I turned my attention and looked at my beautiful daughter. I did not even realize that Macy and Nala already left the room.

"Its cancer, isn't?" Molly said after a long silence.

I swallowed hard and tried to think about how she grew up so quickly and how this experience alone will make her grow up even more so.

I closed my eyes before answering, trying hard to fight the tears. "Yes."

"Our neighbor had cancer last summer and she's fine. Dad works everyday with people that have cancer, not everyone dies."

"Exactly."

I watched as Molly's chin began to tremble. Here stood a little girl who was quickly approaching her teen years. The two of us were already beginning to rage battles on what clothes were appropriate and if she could go to school dances. Yet, she was still so young.

Wringing her hands together, Molly stepped closer to the couch. "You'll be fine, right?"

_Stage-four. Already spread. Caught it too late._ I closed my eyes to put a stop to those thoughts. They would do me no good now. Now was the time for optimism.

"Right. The doctors say I am young and healthy, so I should be fine."

Molly lays down on the couch and snuggles close to me, placing her head in my lap. I reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. "I'll take care of you, Mommy."

I closed my eyes and stroked my daughter's hair. It seemed like only yesterday I was holding her in my arms and rocking her to sleep. Only yesterday that Molly was curled in my lap and crying over her lost goldfish.

"I know you will, honey."

We sat there in a comfortable silence.

"There was an old lady who swallowed fly; I don't know why she swallowed a fly. Perhaps she'll die," Molly's voice began to sing quietly. "There was an old lady you swallowed a spider, that wiggled and jiggled inside her. She swallowed the spider to catch fly, I don't know why she swallowed a fly, perhaps she'll die…."

I started to laugh as the nursery rhyme went on. Only yesterday….

BxE, AxJ, RxE

_Coyote Ugly Girls…_

In my dreams, it is 2006 and I was just a freshman starting college. I was scared out of my mind being in the Big Apple, not knowing a single soul. My roommate, Alice and Rose quickly became my best friends.

It was Rosalie's bright idea in the late autumn night to go out and get jobs. The first and only stop they made was at the infamous bar in the heart of the city – Coyote Ugly.

_Come on Bella, show us how you shake that money maker._ Rose's voice screamed out.

I know I turned a scarlet red as I climbed onto of the bar. Alice and Rose standing below me and screaming words of encouragement as the music came on and for some reason, Clumsy Bella transformed in that instant and I became Sexy Bella.

I woke with a start, feeling hot tears sliding down my cheeks. I laid there in my bed wide awake now, listening to the raging winter storm that was brewing outside my window. In the last week I have lost the ability to distance myself from my memories. Too often lately, I returned to the Ugly Bar in my dreams, and no wonder.

Best Friends Forever.

That was the promise we had made all of those years ago, and we had believed it would last, believed that someday we would be old women together, sitting in rocking chairs on a creaking porch, talking of the times of our lives, and laughing.

Now, I knew better. For more than a year I have been telling myself that it was okay, that for the last year, I could do this on my own. That I was okay without them. Sometimes, I could even believe it.

Then I would hear music, our music: "Pour Some Sugar On Me." "Devil went Down to Georgia." "You Lost that Lovin' Feelin'" and so much more. Yesterday, while grocery shopping a bad rendition of "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" made me cry, right there next to the tomatoes.

I eased the covers back and got out of bed, being careful to not disturb the man next to me. For a moment I stood there, staring at him as his beautiful hair caught some of the light from the bathroom. Even in his sleep he wore a troubled expression.

I reached over and took the phone of the hook and left the bedroom, walking down the quiet hall way toward the back deck. There I stared out to look at the storm and gathered my courage. As I punched in the familiar numbers, I began to wonder what I would say to my once-best friends after all these months of silence. How should I start? _I've had a bad week… my life is falling apart…_or simply_I need you._

I felt strong arms embrace me as I hung the phone up for the thousandth time.

"They will come as soon as you say the words," Edward whispered in my ear.

A small tear slide from my eye.

"But what if it is too late?"

"Then I don't think you will be able to live with yourself to not give them that chance to say goodbye."

I picked up the phone and dialed the first number again. It was now or never.

Across the black and turbulent sound the phone rang.

And rang.

When the answering machine picked up, I tried to move my words to make it sound small and petty. "Hey, Rose, it's me Bella. I guess you are surprised to hear me calling."

Thunder echoed across the sky, lightening flashed in burst. I heard a click. "Rose? Are you listening to this? Rose?"

There was no answer.

I sighed and went on. "I need you, Rose. Call me on my cell."

Suddenly the power went out, taking the phone connection with it. A busy single is all that I could hear in my ear.

I began to walk the room, picking up photograph after photograph.

It's been almost a year since they removed my breasts and the doctors burned my skin raw, along with pumping the poison into my bloodstream. And still I waited. My heart kept going, st the same time slowly breaking.


	22. Chapter 20 Part 2

**Chapter 20 B**

**Edward's POV:**

Macy and Molly never left Bella's side. If they weren't sitting next to her, then it was my mom or Esme. I have never been more grateful for my mother or Esme than I was at this point in time. The two women were holding my family together when some days it took all my strength to just get out of bed.

I knew something was about to happen. She just kept drifting in and out. It was not until her heart stopped and we rushed her to the hospital that I knew I had to do something drastic. Bella was already beating the odds of living a year with stage-four. Now we have been spending the last week in the hospital, it would be just a matter of time.

I let out a breath and held her hand, after bringing my lips gently to the placid skin, I placed it gently back onto the bed.

Once I knew Bella was comfortable and Carlisle and Esme were back in the room, I pulled Macy out. It was time to step up the game and get some action going. Bella has been trying to get in touch with Alice and Rose since she found out that she had breast cancer, just like I have been doing the same with Emmett and Jasper. Still, there was never a response, and yet we kept trying.

"Macy, I'm not sure how much longer Bella is going to last," I said quietly as she and I walked into the doctor's lounge.

"I know," Macy said. "She looks just like Nala in her last few weeks."

I looked at Macy and what I saw was a ten year old girl who grew up. Yes, she had her problems and who didn't. Now at twenty-five she was fighting her own battles. But she was responding to her treatments, yet there is always the chance that she could slip at any moment.

"Bella needs her friends here," I said thinking out loud the plan that has been forming in my head for the last several months. "And personally, I think you are going to be the only one who can get Rose here. I have the feeling that as soon as I can talk to Alice, she'll be here."

Macy nodded her head in agreement. "What do you need me to do?"

"Emmett and Rose moved back to Germany. Rose was asked to clear up an account that BMW messed up on. This was something that they have been planning before the blow up with Bella. I have done some research and found out that they are living in your old townhouse. You need to go there and I don't care what it takes, but get Rose on a plane and bring her back."

Macy crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, as if she was thinking.

"Whatever it takes, Macy," I said again. "I'm not sure how much longer Bella can go through. She has already done three rounds of both chemo and radiation; eventually she will say that she is tired. And there is nothing else that I can do after that."

I walked up to Macy and put my hands on her shoulders. "I have seen very few miracles in my field of practice, but I have seen what the power of love and family can do. Rose and Alice is the only family that Bella has. I will not let my wife die with unfinished business."

I watched as Macy nodded her and speaking, "Whatever it takes."

I pulled out my wallet and handed her a credit card. "Take this and go."

Macy took the card hesitantly and put it in her back pocket. She turned on her heel and walked back to Bella's room. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes praying for yet another miracle to happen.

"Please, God, you already have given my Bella a year, just give her a little more time. Reunite them."

After a few minutes of quiet to collect my thoughts, I walked back into Bella's room. Macy was already gone and mom was leaving to go pick up Brett and Jasen from school. Molly has been refusing to go to school since she found out the news about her mother and I have hired a private tutor for her.

Bella was trying to sit up in her bed and to reach for the phone. I quickly went to her and placed the phone in her lap. I already knew that she was going to call two people and chances were just like all the others, she would be directed straight to voice mail.

However, this time I watched her dial a different number.

"May I please speak to Alice Brandon Whitlock please," it pained me to hear how weak her voice was.

**Alice's POV:**

I was on a deadline, crunch time in the fashion industry. Entering the New Year is always rough. I had to try to get fashion statements together for the fall. Always staying a year ahead and a few steps in front of the competition, that's my goal.

I glanced down to my desk that has been cluttered from top to bottom. The color sketches just were not working. Everything was looking too orange and I kept insisting on more browns. I have been spending more and more time in the office and not working out of my home. It has been rough, but it has been worth it. It kept my mind off of other things.

"Alice, you have a phone call on line two," I looked up to the phone and say the red light blinking.

I hit the intercom button. "Take a message and tell them I will call back."

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I think you should take this call."

"Unless someone is dying, I don't have time."

"Then I think you should take this call."

My mind began to race. I just spoke to Jasper a few minutes ago, nothing bad could happen in a matter of ten minutes. I reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Alice speaking," I said into the phone picking up another sketch.

The line was silent, but I could hear heavy breathing.

"Look, I don't have time for prank calls, so I am hanging up now."

"Alice, no!" a voice said that I recognized but it did not sound right. This voice was tired and pained.

"Bella?"

"I'm sick. I'm in the hospital. I need you."

Then there was nothing but a dial tone. I didn't know what to do. Over a year we have not had any sort of communication and now I get a phone call, with Bella telling me that she was in the hospital.

I put down the sketches and grabbed my purse.

"Screw you, Rose," I said under my breath as I walked toward my car.

Once I was in the safety of my car I let out a deep breath, one that I was not even aware of holding in. I put my head to the steering wheel, cursing loudly. I never realized how much I was missing Bella. With one phone call, I could tell that Bella was in bad shape. I reached over and pulled my phone out of my purse. I dialed Jasper and was thankful that he picked up on the first ring.

I did not even bother with a hello.

"Bella's in the hospital, I'm on my way to see her."

"Actually, I was just planning on calling you," Jasper said and I could sense in his voice that is it was something big. "Edward just contacted me. Alice, I'm going to meet you in the entrance."

"I can do this on my own."

"No, Alice, I don't think you can."

"Jasper, you're scaring me?" I said my voice getting tight as I could feel tears beginning to build. "Jasper how bad is she?" I whispered.

"Just meet me out front."

"NO!" I was on the verge of hysteria as I was getting closer to the hospital. "Tell me now."

"I'm sorry, Alice. Bella has stage-four Breast Cancer."

"Which means what exactly, in English?"

I could hear Jasper take in a deep breath. "It means there is nothing else they can do but make her comfortable."

"No," I said as I wiped my eyes, the tears falling down faster than I can catch them. "She's not going to die. She can't. I won't let it."

We are best friends; we have done everything together for over twenty years. We have laughed, we have loved, hell, we have even been pregnant at the same time and getting married at the same time. We are to grow old together and die at the same time.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Just meet me outside at the front entrance of the hospital."

I turned into the parking lot, shaking my head and already turning my car around. "No, there is something else I need to do first. I will see you in an hour."

"Alice," Jasper said. "Bella is dying; there is a very good chance she could not make it within the hour."

"If there is one thing I know about Bella, that is she is stubborn, believe me, she will live until I get there."

"Well, where are you going?"

"Shopping."

**A/N: Okay, so I think I answered many of your questions. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. It is heart wrenching to hear/read how my story has brought on so many personal emotions and stories of your own. Please keep them coming, I have a plan for some of your reviews! **

**A couple of you have also asked why Bella just found out about the cancer and why it progressed so quickly, especially with her annual exams and mammograms. Inflammatory Breast Cancer is the deadliest of cancers among women because it does go undetected. It does not show up as a lump, which is what mammograms look at: dense mass tissue. And that is what we are taught as women to look for, any suspicious lumps. In many cases the only way to tell is to have an ultra sound and biopsy. At the end of the story I will be posting a more detailed explanation of IBC along with symptoms. **

**Stage-four: is the final stage in cancer. Jasper explained it well to Alice; all they can really do is make her comfortable. Now does Bella die…sorry not going to answer, you will just have to wait and see. But I promise you will not be waiting long, Like I mentioned I am set on having this story done by October 1 and for a very good reason!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Macy's POV:**

My eyes opened as I heard the announcement that we would be landing in thirty minutes. My palms began to sweat as I played with my old house key, which has been worn on a gold chain around my neck, praying that Rose and Emmett have not changed the locks. I was sent on a mission and I knew that it will be hard to accomplish if I just showed up at the door. Rose would more than likely slam the door in my face.

Since I would be landing just after lunch, I knew that my chances were good that the house would be empty. But I had a couple of other stops to make before I went _home_.

As soon as the plane landed I grabbed my overnight bag out of the overhead compartment and made my way to catch a bus to the hospital. I knew that the best way to win Rose over and to get her to listen was to have Emmett on my side.

I walked through the sliding glass doors of the hospital and made my way up to the Labor and Delivery floor. I knew from Edward that Emmet has been hired on to help train interns. I continued to walk around the floor until I spotted the dark curly hair of my brother in law. I watched for a moment as he filled out a chart and then began to step away from the counter.

My stomach tore in knots and I began to fidget. My mind raced back to that dreadful day over a year ago now. The last time that I saw Emmett, even for the brief seconds that it was. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

_You can do this, Macy_

"Dr. Emmett McCarty?" I asked my voice barely traveling the short distance that separated us.

Emmett lifted his head and looked up, his eyes caught onto mine immediately. He turned on his heel and began to walk away. I started to follow and quickly caught up to him as he rounded the corner. I reached out and caught his arm to hold him back from going into the elevator.

"Please, Emmett," I said my voice already going tight.

"I have nothing to say to you," Emmett's voice was stern and I knew he was serious.

"Then you can just listen," I snarled at him, I was already through with being nice. "You need to go back to Washington and not in a year, but in a day."

"Tell me one good reason why?"

I took a deep breath and bit down on my bottom lip trying hard to be strong. I could feel the tears, so hot against my eyes, ready to spill.

"Bella has stage-four breast cancer," I said quietly and I realized in that moment I never spoken the words out loud. "Please, can you just call Edward?"

Emmett's face twisted into all shades of amusement. I was not sure if he was going to laugh or cry.

"When? What?" he finally asked after a couple of minutes.

"She found out about two weeks after Rose wrote her off. She's been fighting it for over a year now, I'm not sure how much longer she has. Her heart has stopped, Emmett. Edward just asked me to come and get Rose; no matter what it took I was to have her on the plane by tomorrow morning."

I knew that I would not need to give Emmett the number to the hospital; he has spent so much of the last six years there. I turned and began to make my way back to the front of the building.

"Wait," Emmett called out to me. "Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder. "To take care of some unfinished business and I am begging you do not tell Rose that I'm here. This is something that is between her and me."

I went to take another step and then ducked my head down; very quietly I spoke another set of words that do not leave my mouth very often. "And by the way, I'm paying for my own sins now. I'm HIV positive. I thought I would just let you know."

I did not even wait for a response as I pushed through the stairwell and made my way downstairs.

I was back in my hold house within the hour and I figured that Rose would be walking in from work shortly. She always likes to change out of her work clothes and get into something comfortable before doing anything else. If the routine is the same, she would get changed and then get the kids from school, but I was also hoping that Emmett would know what I was going to do and pick the kids up his self.

I sat down on the sofa and watched the clock along with the front door. When I heard the key turn I stood to my feet and crossed my arms. I knew I was bound to get a blow, but I was determined to take it standing up.

Rose opened the door and turned around to drop off her purse and keys onto the side table. I watched as she hung up her coat and turn. Her mouth immediately went into a straight line as she reached behind her and opened the door.

"Get out," she said loudly.

"No," I said with just as much ferocity as she did. "I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

Rose closed the door, which I took as a good sign. "I am really not interested in anything a druggie has to say."

I closed my eyes and let the remark slap me in the face. I was not really here to discuss me, but I knew it will be a topic of discussion. Edward asked me to do whatever it takes to get Rose to come back home. Even if that meant I had to apologize and tell her the truth. The truth will set you free is what all my therapist have told me. As much as the truth hurts, it will always set you free.

"I don't understand Rose, when did you become such a cold hearted bitch? How did I miss that? Or was it that you have always been a bitch and I just never knew better?" I watched as Rose lifted her head and looked right at me. I knew that I had her attention and that I would need to move quickly.

"Look's who talking," Rose responded.

I nodded my head. "You're right, I have been a bitch, but it has taken me five years to realize that. I have spent almost three years clean and sober. I'm not the same girl anymore, I've grown up. I might have grown up too late, but I did grow up. And I think it is about time you do too."

The atmosphere seemed to relax just a bit when I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding. "Rose, so much has happened in the last three years, more so in the last year alone, that I am not even sure where to start."

I loosened my stance and relaxed just a bit. My eyes have been puffy for days, maybe for the entire year. I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts. "I know, sort of, what's like though, what you're going through."

"You don't know anything about me, Macy, you never really have."

"I do know one thing about you and it was something I learned very early one. Friendship. To find a friend that you love so deeply it hurts. I finally found that Rose. I finally found someone that made me look at myself and I hung onto it like it was my own life and in the end, she was my life. She saved me from myself. And not a day goes by that I don't grieve for her. Don't let it be the same for you. Don't let your bitterness and hatred for me be the cause of your hatred for Bella.

"She needs you now unlike any other time in her life. Actually I think her life might actually depend on you and Alice. I am not sure what I would be like right now if I did not have the chance to say good-bye to my best friend."

Rose shook her head and I could tell that she was beginning to get impatient, "What are you talking about Macy?"

"My best friend passed away a couple of months ago because of AIDS," I walked closer to Rose and made her look me in the eye. "Rose, Bella's sick, she's dying."

"You're lying," Rose said. "Bella has been trying to call me for the last year, she's fine."

I nodded knowing that Bella and Edward have been calling, or trying to call was the better term.

I pulled out a picture of Bella and the family during Christmas; it was taken just a few weeks after her third round of chemo. I held it out to Rose. "You look at this and then tell me that I'm lying and that Bella is healthy."

**Rose's POV:**

Against my better judgment I reached out and took the picture from Macy. Bella was sitting on the sofa with the family around her - Edward sitting next to her and the boys and Molly on the floor. Bella was smiling as she was holding up a sweater, but even a stranger could tell that it was a smile somewhat forced. I though, being her best friend saw something else in her eyes. The pain that she tried to hide was obvious all over her face. The one thing I learned and loved about Bella was that she never sacrificed anything for herself. She always pushed through, harder and stronger. So, this picture was not the Bella I knew and loved. In this picture was a Bella who was struggling and not truly alive.

Bella's whole body seemed so thin and bruised and her hair was in knots, not the luscious brown that feel in heavy curls around her shoulders. Her skin appeared to be blotchy and burned. I looked up to see Macy walking closer to me and try to look over my shoulder. I could tell by the tears in Macy's eyes that this was in fact true and not some ploy for Macy to get back into my life.

I heard Macy take a deep breath and let out slowly.

"She found out about two weeks after the blow up of me returning," Macy started and I turned toward the sofa to sit down. "She has stage-four breast cancer. Inflammatory Breast Cancer. They caught it too late. She had a double mastectomy immediately and she finished her third round of chemo and radiation a few weeks ago. But…"

I looked up at Macy. "But what, Macy?"

"She's dying, Rose."

My chin began to tremble at the thought. "No."

Macy came and knelled in front of me and took my hands. "Edward sent me to find you and bring you home. Bella needs you and Alice. Her heart is giving up, but her mind and body will not let go. She is slowly getting a little stronger, but Edward thinks that as soon as the next round of results comes back, Bella is going to say she has had enough. She's tired, Rose."

I looked down at the picture again as a tear rolled from my cheek and plopped right in the middle of Bella's face. "How much longer?"

Macy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Bella was given six months, but she has overcome that and has lived over a year. She was healthy, strong and young, so that played in her favor, not to mention Edward, he has been there trying one experimental drug after another. He already lost one family member to cancer; I don't think he's ready to lose another."

I nodded my head. "And Alice? Does, she know?"

"I'm not sure; I know that Edward was planning on getting in touch with her. He and Bella have been trying to get in touch with the two of you for a while."

I shook my head remembering all those times of looking at the caller ID and seeing Masen show across it. Never once was I inspired to answer it let alone think that something might have happened. For the first couple of months I would reach for the phone but then stop. After a while, I became natural at avoiding it. And what did that give me? The satisfaction of hurting Bella more and instead she has been paying in more ways than one.

"I have already spoken with Emmett before I came here. I asked him to call Edward and get all the details. But Rose, there's more."

I locked my eyes with her and began to shudder. "How much more can there be?"

"Rose, I'm sorry. For everything that I have done and all the hurt and pain I caused you. And not a day goes by that I don't regret it. Bella has been wonderful with me and I have been doing everything I can to help her. But my lesson learned did not come without a price. Rose, I'm dying as well."

I felt like the breath was knocked right out of me. "Excuse me?"

"I'm HIV positive."

I lay back onto the sofa and closed my eyes, trying hard to process all of this information, but I just couldn't. After a minute or so I jumped up and walked toward the hall closet. I pulled it open and began to take out the luggage.

"What are you doing?" Macy asked me.

"What does it look like?" I asked walking toward my bedroom. "I'm packing; you go and make a reservation for the plane. As soon as Emmett arrives home with the kids, we're leaving. I need to see for myself."

Macy came over and grabbed another bag. "Thank you, Rose."'

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

The day remainder of the day went by quickly and before I knew it, my family, was on a plane, headed back to the States.

Emmett filled me in on all the medical details, but the only thing that I heard was one word: dying.

I knew it wasn't my fault, but somewhere, deep down inside, I couldn't help but wonder if it was me that has caused all of this. If I was around, would Bella still be going through this terrible disease?

And then there was Macy. I know that I could have protected her better. I could have been a better sister and mother figure, but what I did to her, there was no means for forgiveness. Macy was right about one thing – I am a cold hearted bitch.

"Don't think like that," Emmett said into my ear as the plane began to descend. "What counts is that you're here now."

I looked out the window as the Space needle came into view.

As soon as we were off the plane and in the terminal, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us as well as Carlisle. I ran to my best friend and we hung onto each other tightly. For once it was one of us and not just a family member that we were clinging to.

"Have you seen her?" I asked when I pulled away wiping my eyes.

Alice shook her head. "No, I was actually waiting for you."

"Carlisle is going to take the children back to Edward and Bella's house," Jasper said reaching for my bag. "I figured it would be best just to have the four of us go for now."

"Macy, did you want to go to the hospital or go home?" Carlisle asked.

Macy looked exhausted. "I'll go home and get cleaned up first."

I nodded and began to follow Jasper out to the parking deck, the children right behind me and Emmett bringing up the rear. I helped everyone get buckled in and then gave each of my children a kiss. I was beginning to realize how short life really was.

We drove to the hospital in silence and just before I went to open the door, Alice stopped me and put a hand on my arm. I turned and looked at her. Her eyes were bright with tears and I could see her chin begin to tremble. Slowly, she was shaking her head no.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked her.

"I can't do it Rose," Alice said sternly but I could hear the fear in her voice. "How do we just walk into her room pretending like nothing has happened, when something did happen? For over a year, we have let her down, for a year we have gone without speaking. How do we do it?"

In truth I didn't know.

"She's Bella," I started. "If I know Bella as well I think I do, she will being crying tears of joy that we came. Her heart is huge and forgiving."

"She's not going to forgive me though," Alice said and I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of my head.

"Alice, if she doesn't forgive anyone, it's me."

"Not after what I just did?"

"What did you do, Alice?"

Alice opened the door and I followed her out. Emmett reached over and took my hand giving it a small squeeze.

Together, we walked as one up to the Oncology floor and when we passed through the double electronic doors, my mouth dropped and my eyes opened wide. I turned to look at Alice and I swear she looked like the cat who just swallowed the canary.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "The hospital is too dreary, and this floor really needed the attention."

I looked over my shoulder and saw that both Emmett and Jasper were trying hard to stifle a laugh.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, and then opened them to get a better view of Alice's decorating skills. The entire room hall was covered in wall to ceiling pink and red ribbons. If I did not know any better I would have thought we were on our way to a baby shower.

"Here," Alice said handing me a small pink pin. "We need to show our support."

I took the pin and placed it on my jacket. "You know Bella hates surprises."

"I know. But I had to do something. You can almost feel death lurking around the corner."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, it's the Cancer wing."

We began to walk toward Bella's room. Esme was sitting outside the door doing a cross stitch. When she heard our voices she looked up and her hand went straight to her mouth with a loud gasp. She placed the cross stitch down next to her and began to walk toward us.

"I knew that the two of you would come," Esme said giving us both a hug. "Bella has been waiting for the two of you for a very long time."

"How is she, Esme, truthfully?" Alice asked.

Esme let out a long sigh, "A lot has changed since Macy left yesterday."

"You mean she's getting worse?" I asked I could feel Emmett holding onto the top of my shoulders.

"She's fragile right now," Esme continued. "She has her good moments and her bad."

I could sense that Emmett and Jasper were communicating privately and I looked up to confirm that they were in fact nodding to each other silently.

"Alice, Rose," Jasper said. "I think what Esme is trying to say is that…Bella may not know who you are."

I backed away from Emmett and Alice followed suit. I knew that neither one of us would believe that Bella would forget us. I tried to link the words together and then….

"Oh, my God," I said quietly. "It's spreading, isn't?"

The door opened next to me and I jumped at the sudden movement. Edward walked out and he looked like he has been thrown to the wolves. His hair was disheveled and in desperate need of a haircut. When he looked up and saw us, his shoulders began to shake. He leaned against the wall and began to slide down.

Alice and I walked over to him and hugged him. I could feel both of our husbands' arms around him as well. After a few minutes he regained himself and stood up.

"Thank you," he said.

"Hey, Man," Emmett said helping Edward to standing position. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and grab a cup of that disgusting coffee."

Edward nodded and allowed Jasper and Emmett to lead him down the hall.

Esme took a seat and began to work on her project.

I looked over to Alice. "Are we ready?"

Alice closed her eyes. "Will we ever be ready for something like this?"

I reached down and took her hand. "Best Friends Forever."

**A/N: Thank you all again for the great reviews!! I have updated my webpage and put in a blog today about BFF with some interesting information. The next chapter will not be up for a couple of days, it is going to be a very hard chapter to write and I want it to be perfect.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Warning - Tissue Alert!!**

**Chapter 22**

**Alice's POV:**

Even though we only had to take five steps to the closed door of Bella's hospital room, it felt like the longest journey of my life. Even with Rose holding my hand, I never felt so alone. I looked up to Rose and I could see the same feeling of lost and desperation in her own eyes.

Together the two of us locked eyes, just for a moment and I nodded my head. Rose did the same and slowly she reached for the door handle and together we walked in. I turned around and closed the door softly, trying to find and fix my famous smile that I have used for numerous fashion shows or at least the best that I could find under the circumstances and went toward the bed, where my friend lay sleeping.

Angled up to a near sitting position, Bella looked like a broken doll against the stark white sheets and piled pillows. She had no hair or eyebrows left, and her bald head was a pale oval that nearly disappeared against the pillows.

It took every ounce of courage I had to not gasp and suck in my breath, or even leave the room. I could feel Rose tighten her grip on my fingers and I forced back the plan that was forming in my head to run.

"Alice, we need to be strong," Rose whispered in my ear.

I looked at Rose and closed my eyes, squeezing her hand back.

_I am going to need to do some major shopping as soon as I leave. Bella needs some color in this dreadful room. Oh, my God, I wonder if Juan will be available to do a fitting. Must call Juan. Shut up head! Focus!!_

"Bella?" Rose said quietly, moving forward.

I winced the moment I heard Rose's voice and I saw that Rose jumped slightly as well. It sounded too loud in this room, too alive somehow, while the rest of the room already seemed dead.

Bella opened her eyes and there was the woman that I knew, the girl that we all sworn to be best friends with forever. Her body may have changed, but her eyes were still the same – a deep, dark brown.

My mind drifted back to our first night as a Coyote. _Bella, to be free you need to learn to fly. To dance, you need to be sexy. Now let the music move you and shake those hips!_

I closed my eyes fighting back the anger that I was feeling for myself. How did this happen, after all the decades together, that we wind up estranged? I knew that Rose was having the same questions in her head.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Rose whispered, I could hear how small the words were, because they were my same words. But for Rose, those were words that she very rarely spoke, Rose always kept them tucked deep inside her, never to show signs of weakness and to Rose, sorry is a weakness.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Rose said again and this time my tears were falling. I quickly wiped them away, trying to be strong.

"I'm sorry too, Bella," I said as my voice caught in my throat.

Bella didn't smile or give any indication of welcome or surprise. Even the apologies from the two of us – as little and late as they were – seemed to have no effect.

"Please say you remember us," Rose said as if she was begging.

But Bella just stared up at us, there was no sign of recognition.

Rose reached down and grazed Bella's warm cheek. "It's Rose, the bitch who used to be your best friend. Alice is here, too. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Bella. I should have told you that a long time ago." I could hear the small sob that escaped Rose's mouth. I knew that if Bella could not remember Rose and I, or what the three of us meant to each other, I don't think either one us would be able to bear it. "I remember when I first meet you, Isabella Swan Masen. You were the first person who ever wanted to get to know me. Naturally, I treated you like shit at first, but when I lost my grandmother you were there for me. And then the rape with Royce, Mimi's attorney."

I closed my eyes as I heard our memories being spilled out. They overtook me as they did Rose. I reached over and wiped the tears from my friend's eyes as she continued. "You're thinking I'm only talking about me, right? Typical, you say. But I remember you too, Bella, every second. Like when you read _Scruples _for the first time and you couldn't figure out what _BJ _meant because it wasn't in the dictionary. Or when you swore you would never have sex, because it was only to be shared between two people that loved one another."

I took hold of Rose's hand and together we were fighting to keep it together. Both of our lives were in this room, in that bed. We were bound together in more ways than one. Firendship, marriage, and even our children.

"We were so damned young, Bella," I said. "But we're not young anymore, are we? You remember the last time that we walked through the Ugly bar and we signed our names on the wall. _Friends Forever…_ or was it Best_ Friends Forever._ Which was it…"

Together, Rose and I spun the stories of our years together, sometimes we managed to laugh, like the time Bella danced on the bar for the first time, falling off of it head first. Or the shots we did after our largest tip night and we had to sleep on the nasty floor of the bar because we were too drunk to clean it up first.

"Oh, I have one that you will remember," I said speaking up. "Remember when we went to Blockbuster and rented _Toy Story_ the cute guy behind the counter thought we were crazy coming in after midnight and renting a cartoon. We ended up signing "You've Got a Friend in Me" for the rest of the night and the next few days. We said that is how we will always be –"

"Stop."

I drew in a sharp breath as did Rose.

I looked down and realized that there were tears in Bella's eyes, and more were streaking down her temples'. They had formed a gray spot of wetness on the pillow behind her head.

"Alice, Rose," Bella said in a soft, swollen voice. "Did you really think I would forget about the two of you?"

I let out a huge breath of relief that felt so large I became weak in the knees. I grabbed onto the bed rails for support.

"Hey," Rose said. "You didn't have to go so far to get our attention." I watched as Rose reached down to touch the baby soft skin of Bella's cheek. "You could have left a message on the machine when you called."

"I did leave a message." I flinched at the heavy tone of Bella's voice.

"I'm sorry so sorry, Bella, I.."

"You're a bitch," Bella said with a small tired smile, I had to smile and nod my head in agreement. "I've always known that. I guess no one can stay friends for more than twenty years without some heartache along the way.

"I am a bitch," Rose said and saw her face flinch with the truth as well as her eyes welling up with tears. "I should have called you back after the hundredth time. It was just…"

"No looking back, okay?" Bella said reaching slowly for our hands.

"Then that only leaves looking ahead," I said and the words left my mouth like bits of broken metal, sharp and cold, knowing that there may not be that far to look.

"No," Bella said. "That leaves us to right now."

"I did a huge Breast cancer benefit fashion show a few months ago," I said. "There's a doctor in Canada who is doing amazing things with some new drugs. I can go call him."

"I'm done with treatments. I have had them all and nothing has worked. Remember, this is Edward's field, do you really think he would stop looking," Bella reached out a tired and heavy hand and I placed my hand into it, her squeeze was so weak. Bella looked over to Rose and then she put her hand on top of mine. "Just… be with me, please."

Then Rose took a step back suddenly, pulling her hand away. "We're here to watch you die. Is that what you're telling me? Because you want to know what I say to that: no fucking way. I won't do it."

"Rose," I hissed.

But Bella looked up at Rose and then over to me, smiling just a little. "That's all there is, Rose."

"But…"

"Do you really think Edward just gave up on me? You know my husband. After my first round of treatments and then six months after the mastectomy, I have seen every specialist on the planet. I did conventional and unconventional and naturopathic remedies. I even went to some faith healer in the rain forest. I have children, I did everything I could to stay healthy for them. None of it worked."

"So what do we do?" I asked Bella, knowing deep down that I already knew the answer.

Bella's smile was almost like the old days. "That's what I wanted to hear. I'm dying of cancer and you ask about yourself." She laughed.

"That's not funny, Isabella," I said taking my hand away and crossing them over my chest.

"I don't know how to do this," Bella said and I watched as her chin began to tremble.

Rose wiped her eyes as I tried my hardest to keep my tears in. The truth of what we were really talking about began to weigh down heavily my shoulders.

Rose smiled slightly then. "We'll do it like we have always done everything, Bella. Side by side. Because you've got a friend in me."

**Rose's POV**

After a few more moments with Bella, Alice and I decided to let her get some rest. As soon as I came out of Bella's room I was shaking. I made a small sound; some kind of gasp, and covered my mouth with my hand.

"You can't keep it bottled up," Esme said coming up to Alice and I.

"I can't show a sign of weakness either," I said.

"I know," Esme's voice cracked, stumbling. "Just love her. Be there for her. That's all there is. Believe me, I've cried and argued and bargained with God, I've begged the doctors for hope. All of that doesn't matter anymore. She's most worried about the kids. Molly especially. They have had such a rough time with her approaching the teen age years. I guess you, Rose would know the most about that. But Molly has shut down through all of this. She just sits, she doesn't cry, yell, nothing. Her only constant has been Macy. Macy has done such a wonderful job at helping Molly. And being there for Bella. You should be proud of her."

Together, we all walked back to the waiting room, only to find that everyone was still down at the cafeteria.

"Should we go join them?" Esem asked.

I looked over to Alice and together we both shook our heads.

"No thank you, Esme," Alice said. "I think that the two of us need some fresh air."

Esme nodded. "It's good to have the two of you back. I've really missed you."

"We shouldn't have let it come this far," I said. "I should have returned her calls."

"You're here now, that's what matters." She gave each of us a small hug and then walked away.

I reached down and took Alice's hand and together we walked outside. I was surprised that the sun was shining. That in its self seemed wrong - to see the sun while Bella was up in that narrow bed wasting away. We walked down the street, our puffy eyes blocked by our large sunglasses in silence.

_Bye, Bye Miss American Pie_

_Drove the Chevy to the Levy_

_But the Levy was dry_

_Good ol' boys drinking whiskey and rye_

_Saying this will be the day that I'll die._

I stopped in front of the record shop listening to the music raft out and my knees began to shake. Alice and I were literally holding each other up.

"You remember when we did the karaoke?" I said looking over to Alice as the two of us slid down against the wall, sitting in the middle of the side walk. "_Miss American Pie _was Bella's song of choice."

Alice nodded. "She couldn't even carry a tune."

"Or remember half the words," I said.

Neither one of us hardly noticed the people watching and stepping over our feet. We didn't even care. We both were crying so hard, clinging to one another. I know in my head alone there was so much emotion that I couldn't handle it anymore. Fear. Guilt. Sorrow. Regret. It was all there.

"Why didn't we call?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered, feeling sick to my stomach that the words I have been taught to never say came so easily now, when it was too late to even matter.

The two of us just sat there, not knowing how long we have been blocking the sidewalk, both of our heads leaning against each other's shoulders, sobbing. Thinking about all the times that we had together as one and from this point on, we will always be one less.

Finally, I began to feel spent and shaken. I climbed up and then reached my hand out to Alice, pulling her up to me. Just the one song has taken the two of us down our own walk on memory lane and now I felt like I have just been beaten. I think I felt like the way Edward looked a few moments ago.

_We swear to always be friends, no matter what happens._

That one thought alone brought on fresh tears.

"Oh, Bella…"

Then we were crying again, this time holding onto one another but much quieter.

Eventually we began to walk up one street and then down another until something caught Alice's eyes and she jerked me to a stop. I followed her gaze into the window of the small display window.

I watched as Alice went inside quickly and bought the item on display and then had them gift wrap it. Together we ran back to the hospital and into Bella's room.

We were both out of breath when we opened the door and walked inside.

Bella smiled tiredly and looked over to Alice who actually seemed to be jumping. "Let me guess, you've brought in your fashion team to give me a fresh new look."

"Very funny," Alice said while the two of us eased around the curtain and moved closer to the bed. "Esme said that you are worried about the children."

"I'm tired, Alice…"

"We have a present for you."

Bella opened her eyes. "What I want can't be bought."

I tried not to react to her statement. Instead I took the present out of Alice's hands and handed Bella the beautifully wrapped gift and helped her open it.

Inside was a hand-tooled, leather bound journal. On the first page, Alice had written:_ Bella's Story_.

Bella stared down at the blank page for a long time, saying nothing.

"Bella?" Alice said and I could hear fear in her voice.

"I have never written anything from a personal standpoint," Bella said. "I have tried to get other things published, but never did. It's too late now."

I reached over and took Bella's hand by the wrist. I could feel how fragile it was, how thin; the tiniest pressure could leave a bruise or worse, break it entirely. "For Molly," I said quietly. "And the boys. Some day they'll be old enough to read it. They will want to know who you are. That's why Alice and I bought it for you. We will never let them forget.

"How do I know what to write?"

Alice came over and put her hand over mine. "Just write what you remember."

Bella closed her eyes, as if the thought alone was going to be too much. "Thank you."

"We're not going to leave you again, Bella," I said.

Bella did not open her eyes, but she did smile just a little. "I know."

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't remember falling asleep. One minute I was talking to Alice and Rose, and the next – I was waking up in a dark room that smelled of fresh flowers and disinfectant.

I have woken in this same room so many times, that it was beginning to feel like home, and sometimes, when my family's hopes were more than I could handle, the confines of the beige walls actually offered me some comfort with its silence. Within these blank walls, when no one was around, I didn't have to pretend to be strong. I was able to be me.

But right now, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home, in my own bed, in my husband's arms rather than watching him sleep in the hard chair next to my bed.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without medication and I really didn't want to wake the night nurse. Besides, I had little life left inside of me, what was the point in sleeping it away?

It had only been the last few weeks that morbid thoughts entered my head. Before that, in the months since my diagnosis – what I thought was D-Day – I did everything I was supposed to do, with a smile on my face.

Surgery –_ Sure thing, cut my breasts off._

Radiation – _Absolutely. Burn me alive._

Chemotherapy – _Another dose of poison won't hurt me._

Crystals. Meditation. Chinese Herbs. Visualization.

I have done it all and I did it with eagerness. More importantly I have believed in it all and that I would be cured. But in the end of all the wasted effort I was left with nothing and all that belief has nearly broken me.

I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Leaning over the bed rails I turned on the lamp. Edward, who had grown to my odd sleeping patterns quickly and rolled over mumbling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

He mumbled again and then pulled the flimsy wool blanket back over his shoulders. After a couple of minutes I could hear his rhythmic breathing and light snores.

I reached over and picked up the journal that Alice and Rose bought for me. Holding it, I traced the leather etching and the gold leaf sheets of paper.

It would hurt to do this and I had no doubt of how badly it was going to be. To pick up a pen and begin to write again, writing down my memories, everything that I was and everything that I am and then there was everything that I wanted to be and never will be able to be. Those memories would be the most painful, both the good ones and the bad would hurt me deeply, cutting me to my soul.

But I knew that in time my children will see through the illness and then see _me_, the woman that they would always remember, but will never truly get to know. Alice and Rose were right. This will be my only gift that I could leave my children, the gift of truth on who their mother really was.

I flipped the journal open. Since I had no clear idea of even where to start, I simply began to write.

_To me panic and fear are one in the same and they both hit me the same way. First, I get a knot in the pit of my stomach that eventually turns to nausea, then a fluttery breathlessness that with no amount of deep breathing can cure. But what cases my fears and pain is different every single day and I never know of what will set me off. It could be a kiss from my husband, or the lingering look of sadness in his eyes when he draws back and I can already see him grieving, missing me as if I am already gone, when I am still sitting right here. Worse yet is Molly's quiet acceptance of everything I say. I would give anything to have another fight over the wrong pair of jeans. That is one of the first things that I would say to you now Molly, those small petty fights of you going into your teen years, that is what life is, real life. You are beginning to struggle to break free from me as my daughter, so quickly wanting to grow up, but at the same time you are so unsure of yourself. Then I was afraid to begin to let you go. I want you to know that none of it matters now. I love you and I know that you love me._

_But these are just words, aren't they? I want to go deeper than that. So, if you'll bear with me (I haven't really written anything since you were younger), I have a story to tell all of you. It's my story and yours, as well. It starts in 1986 in a small town in Forks, Washington, an old logging community not far from we live now. But when it gets good though, is in 2006, because that is when I meet two of the coolest girls in the world when I left Forks to go college in the Big Apple. New York did not know what hit it…._

**A/n: here you go, I hope that you enjoyed it!! Much of the idea for this chapter goes to the dredit of a favorite book of mine _Firefly Lane_. Until the next chapter...**


	25. Chapter 23

**Warning: Tissue Alert!**

**Chapter 23**

**Alice's POV:**

For two days I walked in and out of the hospital, trying to live somewhat of a normal life, but as I put down yet another sketch I realized that was not going to happen. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I have been raking my brain on how I can help fix this problem, even though I knew deep down it was not a problem that can easily be fixed.

"Alice," my assistant said popping her head into my office. "You have your staff meeting at noon. I thought I would give you a reminder."

"Thanks Gail," I said and then my eyes bugged out of my head at an idea. "Actually, can you send out a quick email blast to have everyone on my payroll to meet me down in the auditorium?"

"Sure, may I ask why?"

I shook my head, not even believing myself of what I was about to do. As Gail left the office I reached over and picked up the phone to call in a favor.

I moved quickly in the next three hours and had everyone in place as I walked out on to the stage where I have modeled so many of my designs. But this time I knew it would be different, this time it was not going to be about designer jeans or next year's fashions. This time it was actually going to be important. Not that my work was not important.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into the broad chest that I knew so well.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper whispered.

I reached up and wiped a tear that was quickly escaping and nodded. "I need to, for Bella."

The auditorium lights began to dim and I could hear everyone scurrying to get to their seats. I placed the headset over my ear and then aligned the microphone over my mouth. I stood up on my toes and gave my husband a kiss and then walked out onto the stage.

I was greeted with a huge round of applause, something that has become second nature. I looked out at the sea of faces that has been my life for the past twenty-five years and it was a life I worked hard to earn. Working for Juicy has been the best experience ever and I have been giving so much freedom in my own designs that they let me pull my own name along with them.

I turned around and saw my label design projected up above me and smiled. I raised my hand to let my staff know that they could have a seat.

"I know that today was our scheduled staff meeting for the upcoming fall fashion show. I also know that we are on a deadline to be able to hit the Paris runways," I took in a deep breath fighting the urge to not let my tears spill over. "But, I decided to change something's up this morning. I'm … tired. You have all been my friends, my co-workers for a long time. You have all had a helping hand in my designs and I have listened to everything that you all have said. But, somewhere along the line I lost touch of something else. I've lost who I am, but more importantly I lost who my family is. I don't have that vision anymore that I used to see for myself."

I turned and looked at my label again, this time clicking the slide to show my new design. "MB Designs has officially embarked on a new era. I am going pink and from here on out, all proceeds of my sales will go to benefit Breast Cancer Research."

I let a sad smile cross my face as I reacted to the awry of responses from the crowd. The mummers, the apprehension. I could see some that appeared scared while others applauded the idea.

"I know you are all asking the same question of why," I bit down on my lower lip. "I found out, just two days ago that my best friend has breast cancer. It's an extremely rare kind of cancer that is not detected by a lump, but rather with a rash or a discoloration. Bella's family physician diagnosed it as a bug bite a long time ago. And that is what Bella herself even thought it was, along with her husband, who is a doctor. Unfortunately, this happens to too many women, especially those that are young. It's called inflammatory breast cancer and it can be very aggressive and all too deadly. By the time Bella was diagnosed, it was already too late."

I began to shake as the crowd became very quiet.

"So, I have asked a friend of mine in the medical field to come and speak to you about this deadly cancer. Dr. Hilary Dawson will let us know what to look for and to educate us about the symptoms, the rashes, the localized heat, the discolorations, the puckering of the skin, and the inverted nipples, just to name a few…"

I took a step over to the side as Dr. Dawson came onto the stage; I quickly gave her a small hug and thanked her. For the next hour, I flashed the projector of pictures. I kept putting in reminders to always check our breast by doing the exams and to have the yearly mammogram.

"There is not anyone else in the world that knows your breasts better than you," Dr. Dawson said as the last slide blurred into nothingness. "You must be proactive, be aware and never be afraid to ask your doctor."

"Thank you, Dr. Dawson," I said and then turned to face my staff. I could name every face that was there, even with it being close to two hundred people. "Bella is my best friend and probably the best person in the world. Today is my last day here. I have decided to take some time off to be with Bella, just like I know any of you would want to do."

I could hear the flooding of gasps as my staff took in my news and chances are my voice mail and email will be flooded with questions. "All of you have your assignments waiting for you in your email. I am not sure how long my leave of absence will be, but I do expect nothing but one hundred and ten percent." I unclipped my microphone and pulled my ear piece out and dropped it on the floor, leaving my company behind me to make the decisions for me.

My vision has changed. What I saw two days ago was Bella at her weakest, but I knew that my uncanny sense saw something else. It was time to make it happen.

**Rose's POV:**

On Bella's last night in the hospital, Alice and I convinced Edward to go home and be with the children and the two of us managed to take his place on the other bed in the room. Alice and I pushed the two beds together across the linoleum floor until it practically butted up to Bella's.

Alice and I tried to get as close to Bella s we could without trying to smoother her. I reached up and flipped on the TV to see the movie _Coyote Ugly_ being broadcast.

"Boy, now that will bring back some memories," I murmured.

Bella smiled, but it was as washed out as her complexion. With her bald head and sunken eyes, she looked impossibly young and fragile.

"Are you getting tired?" Alice asked. "Maybe we should just try and go to sleep."

Bella shook her head and then started to cough.

I sat up quickly and leaned over. "Are you okay?"

"Hardly," she said and reached over for the plastic cup on the table by her bed. Alice reached over to help guide the straw to her mouth. "I started the journal."

"That's great," Alice and I both said at the same time.

"I will need the two of you to help me remember," Bella said putting the glass back onto the table. "So much of my life has happened with the two of you. Or at least all the important stuff."

"It seems like our whole lives," I said leaning my head back onto the pillow. "God, we were practically babies when we met. Barely eighteen."

"We're still kids," Bella said and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

The last thing that I wanted to think about was how young we were. For years we have done nothing but talk about how we would grow old together.

I knew Alice could feel the mood shift in the room. She pulled herself to a sitting position and clasped her hands in her lap. "So, how many pages did you write so far?"

"About ten pages or so," Bella said and none of us budged. Bella looked at Alice. "Oh, come on Alice, you're not going to demand to read it?"

"I don't want to intrude; this is something for your family."

"Please, don't."

"Don't what, Bella?" I asked eyeing Alice to figure out what I was missing.

"Treat me as if I'm dying. I need the two of you to be…you. It's the only way I can remember who I am. Deal?"

Alice and I looked at each other for a moment and then nodded our head. "Okay," we said simutanously

"Well, then you will need my input then. After all, Rose and I were witnesses to a lot of your most important moments of your life. And I do have a photographic memory, one of my many talents. Let's say it is a gift. Just like all of my makeup and hair tips."

Bella laughed. "There's my best friends."

**Bella's** **POV:**

Even with self medicated pain medication, I found leaving the hospital a difficult endeavor. First, there were the crowds: Edward's parents, my children, Edward and my friends, Carlisle and Esme. Then there was just so much movement, out of the bed to the wheel chair, the chair to the car, out of the car into Edward's arms.

Edward carried me through the comfortable, pretty island home that smelled of scented candles and last night's dinner, just as it always has. I could tell that he made spaghetti last night, which would mean tomorrow night would be tacos. His two recipes that he was really good at making. I rested my cheek against the soft wool of his sweater.

_What will he cook for them when I'm gone?_

I drew in a sharp and quick breath at the question that my mind just asked which forced me to let it out slowly. Being home would hurt like this sometimes; so would being with my family. In a strange way, it would have been easier to spend my final days in the hospital that way there would not be all the memories around.

But easier was not the point anymore. It was time with my family that mattered now.

Now that we were all in the house and everyone began to scatter like soldiers to their different tasks. Molly and Macy took the boys, along with Rose's and Alice's children upstairs to watch a movie. Elizabeth and Esme set out for the kitchen to make casseroles; Edward senior, Emmett and Jasper went to the yard to get take care of the lawn that has been neglected. That left Edward, Alice and Rose with me, making our way down the hall to the down stairs guestroom, which had been redecorated for my homecoming.

"I had to promise that you will be in a hospital bed," Edward said crossing the threshold. "See, I got one too. We can be just like Ricky and Lucy in our twin beds."

"Of course," I said, I knew that pretty soon it would become more difficult to sit up and the hospital bed will help, but as I tried hard to be matter of fact, my voice on the other hand betrayed me. "Y-you painted?"

The last time I saw this room it had been a barn yard red with white trim and red and white furniture – a casual, beach look with lots of painted antique pieces and shells in a glass bowls. Now it was pale blue, with rose accents. Family photos were everywhere, and not just my immediate family, but pictures of Alice, Rose and me, in white porcelain frames.

"Actually," Alice said behind us. "Rose and I did all of this. We figured it would help."

Edward walked over to the bed and tucked me in. "The bathroom is all set up for you down here. Everything has been installed; the railings, shower seat, and everything else that is needed to help you." A hospice nurse will be coming by…"

I didn't know when I closed my eyes. All I knew was that I was a sleep. Somewhere there was a radio playing "I would Do Anything for Love (but I won't do that)" and I could hear people talking in the distance. Then Edward was kissing me and telling me how beautiful I was and about all the trips that he was planning to take me on someday.

I awoke with a start. The room around me was dark now, and I figured I slept through the remainder of the daylight hours. I could smell the scent of a eucalyptus candle burning beside me. The darkness lulled me into thinking I was alone.

Across the room, a shadow moved and I could hear someone breathing.

I reached over and hit the button to move my bed into a sitting position. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey, Mom."

My eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and I could see my daughter, sitting in a chair in the far corner. Although Molly looked tired, she was so beautiful that I felt a tightening in my chest. Being home made me see everyone and everything, even in this darkness of the room, with such clarity. When I looked over at my daughter, who was quickly approaching her teen years, her long dark hair kept out of her eyes with little girl barrettes. I could not help but see Molly's whole life flash through my eyes: the little child that she was, the girl who she is and the woman she will become.

"Hey, baby girl," I said smiling as I turned on my side to turn on the lamp. "But I guess you're not my baby anymore, are you?"

Molly stood up and moved closer, twisting her hands and chewing on her bottom lip. I held out my arms and Molly came and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I could have held onto her forever that was how good it felt to have her in my arms. When Molly drew back she was crying. "Remember when you used to dance with me?"

"When you were little, I'd hold on and twirl you around until you giggled. Once I did it so long you threw up all over me."

"We shouldn't have stopped," Molly said. "I shouldn't have, I mean. I'm sorry for all the fighting that we were beginning to do…"

"None of that," I said. "Put down the bed rails and come sit with me."

Molly struggled with the rails, but finally managed to get them down. She climbed into bed and pulled her knees up to her chin.

For the next couple of hours Molly and I just talked, never about **It**, the big thing on the horizon and how it would change everything and our whole family. Instead I was able to talk to Molly about the boy in her class that she has a crush on, the Valentines dance that was coming up soon and the movies that were coming out.

"Oh, I am the main Pianist in the Spring Recital. I wasn't going to try out, but Daddy said it would be good for me."

"I'm glad that you did, you will be wonderful. Do you know what you are going to play?"

"The teacher wants me to play something heartfelt," and then Molly went into a huge production about the recital. "I can't wait for you to see it." I watched as her eyes widened in realization of what she just said and she slid of the bed looking around the room in desperation of how to change the subject. "I'm sorry."

I reached up and stroked her cheek. "It's okay. I'll be there."

Molly stared down at me. But we both knew that it could be a broken promise. "Remember last year in sixth grade when Susan decided that she didn't want to be my friend anymore and you came and picked me up and took me out to lunch?"

"Of course."

"It was like we were friends or something."

"We've always been friends, Molly, even when we didn't even know it."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too."

Molly quickly left the room, wiping her eyes and closing the door behind her.

It opened a few moments later, so fast that I barely had time wipe my own eyes when I heard Rose and Alice's voice.

"I've got a plan," Rose said.

I laughed grateful to be reminded that life could still be funny and surprising even now.

"Your plans, Rose always got me into some kind of odd position."

"Will you trust us?"

"To my everlasting ruination, yes."

Rose and Alice helped me into my wheel chair and wrapped me in blankets. "Where are we going, to the North Pole?"

"We're going outside," Alice said opening the French doors that lead to the deck. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm sweating. Grab that pouch out of the nightstand table, will you Alice?" I said as Rose steered me out into the night air.

Alice grabbed the pouch and followed Rose and I outside. The yard was cold in the February night, with just a hint of misting rain. Stars blanketed the sky and cast pinpricks of light onto the jet black Sound. A full moon hung poised above the glittering distant city lights. The grassy lawn rolled toward the water. Blue moonlight illuminated a trail of toys and bikes left on the side of the wide hard packed dirt path that lead down to the beach.

Rose maneuvered the wheelchair down the newly added ramp and then leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Close your eyes."

"It's dark outside, Rose, it's not like –"

"Come, on Bella," Alice said.

"Fine."

Rose pushed the wheelchair up to the lip of the grassy knoll. "Remember when we were nineteen and we went to Coney Island, you wanted to go bungee jumping. I never saw you so happy when you jumped and thought you were flying. "

Rose began to push the chair forward and still Rose talked. "You had your arms out in front of you and spread like an eagle. We were thinking about how invincible you were."

I could feel the wind along my bare head, tugging at my ears, making my eyes water. I could smell the evergreen trees and rich, black earth. I put my head back and laughed. For a moment, just a single heartbeat, I was a teenager again, I was leaving the Ugly bar and taking the cab down to Coney Island with my best friends beside me, together were flew as we jumped.

When the ride down the hill was over and we were all down at the beach, I opened my eyes and looked up at Rose and Alice. In that moment, that one poignant smile, I was able to remember everything about us.

Our fears, our pain, are heartache, our happiness and joy. We have shared so much together from our first dorm room, to our apartment. A cruise ship vacation that ended with a fairytale wedding at Disney World. The loss of children, the joy of births. We were each other's life and blood. I knew in that moment how hard it will be not only for Edward and the children, but Alice and Rose as well. No matter how hard I tried to imagine it, I just could not see myself out of the picture.

Rose helped me out of my chair and positioned me into one of the beach chairs. Alice and Rose flanked me on both sides.

There we sat side by side, as we have done so many times in the past, talking about nothing that mattered. I reached down and slid my fingers into the pouch that Alice placed in my lap, pulling out the small baggie.

"Well, some one's got a stash," Alice said watching as I packed a pipe.

"It helps with the pain," I said in haling a small bit and when Rose held her hand out, I passed it over.

At one o'clock in the morning we were in the kitchen raiding the fridge when Edward walked in and noticed the pile of junk food on the counter. "Someone has been smoking pot."

I leaned back in my wheelchair with a loopy grin on my face looking up to my husband. Cast in the pale distant light of the hallway, wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats and an old ratty t-shirt, he looked like he could have stopped off of a runway. "I hope you've come to join the party."

Edward moved closer, bent down and whispered into my ear. "How about a private party?"

I reached up and put my arms around his neck. "You've read my mind."

Edward scooped me up into his arms, saying goodnight to everyone and carried me to our new room. I hung on tightly, my face buried in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of his aftershave that he had put on this morning. I could tell that it was the Christmas present from the kids.

Edward helped me in the bathroom, allowing me to use him as a crutch to brush my teeth and then change my shirt into my night gown. By the time I was ready for bed I was exhausted. I hobbled in Edward's arm across the room to the bed, but half way there, Edward put his arm around my waist and swept me up and carried me the rest of the way, tucking me into bed.

"I don't know how I can sleep without you in bed with me," I said.

"I'm right there. Ten feet away. If you need me in the night, just yell."

I reached up and touched his cheek. "I will always need you. You know that."

I watched has his face crumbled, I could see the toll that my cancer has taken on him. He looked older. "And I will always need you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

My throat became very tight, realizing that one gesture scared me more than it really should have; a kiss on the forehead was reserved for old people and strangers. I grabbed his hand, desperately. "I won't break."

Slowly with his eyes still locked onto mine, Edward kissed my lips and for a glorious moment, time and tomorrow, fell away. It was just us, when he pulled away I felt very cold.

If only there was something that I could say, something that would help ease this bumpy road that we were on, but there was nothing but…

"Good night, Bella," Edward said at last and then stood up to go to his bed.

"Night," I whispered back, watching him, knowing that we may never get the chance to sleep together.

**A/N: Well, we are down to the end, there is one or two more chapters (lemons are always the best at the end) and then an Epilogue. After the Epilogue there will be a "surprise" as well for all of you. Right now I think I am tearing up more from the fact that it is coming close to the end. You all have been wonderful at leaving me reviews and I thank you. I thought for sure I would reach the 1000 mark before the story will be over, but I am far from that, there is one way to get it closer though!! **


	26. Chapter 24

**You all know about the warning...**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's POV:**

I sat by the bed next to Bella holding her hand. It was clammy today, just like so many other days. I placed my hand on her forehead and brushed back the few strands of hair that was beginning to grow back. It has been almost two months since I brought Bella back home. She wanted to die at home with no tubes, no doctors, just her family. As I studied her peaceful face I could not believe how long she has lived like this. Bella has her good days and her bad, but the past week or so, her good ones have been out doing the bad. If I have not been doing blood samples, I would have thought that she was beginning to get better, but her blood always told me a different story.

"What is it that you are holding onto Bella?" I whispered. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the tears. It has been harder and harder to have to say good bye.

I looked up to the fan that was turning slowly above us. "If you are going to heal her, then just do it already," I said. "God, this in between stuff is killing our family."

I was the last person that would want Bella to die. She is my life and I know that the minute she takes her last breath, my life will change drastically. I would go on. I had too. The children will need me and that is what Bella would want.

I bent down and kissed Bella on her cheek. "Sleep now, love."

I walked out of the bedroom and closed the door softly behind me. I let my head rest against the frame for a moment while I managed to get my thoughts in check. It was going to be a very busy day. Molly had her recital this evening. Bella has been asking to go and watch. She promised Molly that she would be there one way or another.

"How is she doing today?" I jumped slightly as my mother came up behind me.

"I think she is going to have a good day," I said and straightened up to walk with my mother to help get the kids ready. "I don't get it, mom."

"What dear?"

"How she is holding on for so long? I mean I'm grateful, but I just remember Erica in her last weeks and…"

"Bella is a strong young woman. She has a lot of people thinking about her and praying for her."

"But coming close to two years of living with Stage Four?"

I have been studying medicine for close to twenty-five years, spending all my time in the Cancer Wings of hospitals and never once have I found a case like Bella's. Most people would have given up, but not Bella. I am still thankful that it has not been spreading as much as it has, if anything it was slowing down.

"She's stubborn," Rose said as we walked into the kitchen. "We all know that."

I nodded my head. "So, are we all set for tonight?"

Rose looked around the kitchen and nodded her head. "We'll be ready. Jasper and Emmett will be bringing the boat around that they rented and will begin to load everything into it. Molly and Macy have the boys ready and dressed. Esme is working with my children right now and Carlisle has Alice's outside to keep them occupied."

"How is Molly doing?" Alice asked.

I looked over to the grand piano that sat in the middle of our sitting room. I could see the sheet music spilled out all over the floor. "She has been practicing so hard. But I think she is frustrated. She says that she wants it to be perfect. I keep telling her that no matter what she plays, that Bella is going to love it."

I gave my mother a kiss and then picked up the basket of food along with all the blankets and such for our trip. The idea of a boat ride around the Sound was Jasper's idea. He said it would be relaxing and had not as much stress to Bella. Plus, it would allow a lot more room then riding in the car. When he mentioned it I decided to make it a whole day family outing. Sort of like one last little trip. As much as I did not want to wrap my mind around the idea that the end was coming, I wanted Bella to enjoy as much family time as possible.

I could already see the yacht docked. The one hundred and ninety-two feet of her sat in all of her splendor and my heart stopped in my chest as memories of the last large boar came to my mind. I walked down to the dock and saw the life saver ring with a giant picture of all six of us from our cruise. It took everything in me to not crumble to pieces. There was my Bella, all happy with a huge smile on her face. I let my mind drift to the first time we met. That is how she is to be remembered, not the woman that was a sleep upstairs.

"So," Emmett said walking up to the front and jumping onto the dock. "What do you think?"

"I think you might have outdone yourself," I said throwing the box over to him.

Emmett shrugged. "I wanted to make sure that there will be plenty of room. There are five staterooms downstairs and a full kitchen."

I saw Jasper roll his eyes. "In Emmett terms, he wanted to make sure there was plenty of room for him and Rose."

"Well, if the boats a rockin' don't come a knockin'," Emmett said with a laugh and then took the other box up to the boat.

"I can't believe we are going on another boat ride," Jasper said. "I am surprised that my stomach lasted so long on the cruise once you and Rose got it on."

Emmett took a huge breath and let it out slowly. "Man, has life changed since then. It seems just like yesterday that we were graduating school and headed down for some fun in the sun. Who would have thought that almost thirty years later this is where we would be standing. Married, kids, careers."

"Emmett, please tell me you are not going to get all soft on us," I said looking at my best friend. "If there has been one person that I could count on being the strong one it has been you. You have been able to make the kids and Bella smile in ways that no one else could. Thank you."

Jasper, Emmett and I climbed aboard and looked out at the Sound. I could tell that I was on the verge of breaking and I think the guys could tell as well.

"Do you all remember the first time we saw the girls?" Jasper asked.

"How could I forget?" Emmett said. "That little pixie of wife of yours was bitching with the Carnival lady at the counter about the number of bags she was allowed to bring. I never saw anyone pack so much stuff. And is it me, or did their bags multiply by the time we went to Disney?"

"They multiplied," Jasper and I said at the same time laughing.

"Oh, and what about the Black Jack game," Jasper said. "The girls were so confident that they would win."

"But we learned a lot about them that night," Emmett said. Who would have thought that we would marry us some coyotes?"

"I think the best part of that two weeks, was the day we were married," I said my throat closing up. "I never saw Bella so beautiful than on that day. Man she can just make it to our anniversary I will be so happy."

Emmett and Jasper put their arms around my shoulder and together we just looked, not talking. There were no more words that can be said. Everything in our hearts and mind now, tucked safely away.

"Alice mentioned Bella writing a memory book or something," Jasper said and I nodded my head. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"She completed it last night," I said. "There is a part of me that was thinking that is how she held out for so long. Now that it is done, I'm not sure what will happen."

"No matter what will happen," Emmett said. "Rose and I won't go anywhere."

"Neither are Alice and I," Jasper said.

"Thank you," I said and then walked back toward the dock and jumped down. "I think we better finish loading up. We are going to need to leave in an hour."

"Do you need help in loading up one of the hospital beds?" Emmett asked.

"No," I called over my shoulder. "Bella insisted on being as human as possible today. Just the wheel chair."

For the next hour Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and dad worked on moving everything that we would need onto the boat. We wanted to make sure that we had everything and not be caught off guard. I kept being reminded that with four doctors on board, there was nothing to worry about, but I couldn't stop this feeling in my chest that something was about to happen.

I walked slowly up the house one last time to help Bella down to the dock. When I was at her bedroom door, I could hear Rose and Alice's voices floating through the closed door.

"Bella," Rose's voice came at me. "Alice and I took care of everything. Don't worry."

"Promise me that no one will bother us," Bella said.

"We promise," Alice said. "We will be taking every one out on the boat and sleeping there tonight. The house is yours. There, Juan did a wonderful job."

I knocked softly and then opened the door. Bella was already sitting in her wheel chair and if I did not know any better I would have never guessed that she was sick. Alice and Rose have been working on her make up to cover up as much of the pasty paleness as they could.

I closed my eyes and held tightly to the doorknob. She looked up at me with long dark eyelashes and those full ruby red lips. Her wig that Alice had specially designed was a long wave of dark curls. She was wearing a long deep blue dress that made her eyes sparkle.

I walked over to her and kneeled down onto one knee, "You positively beautiful. I love that shade of blue on you."

"I know that is why I asked Alice to find it for me."

I looked up to thank Alice and Rose, but saw that they were already gone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked standing up to go to the bathroom to change.

"I feel incredible, the most alive I have felt in two years. I guess it is just the calm before the storm though, right?"

"I'm not sure if I follow."

"I mean, those that are on their deathbeds, do they sometimes have one last great day before they, you know…."

"I supposed."

"What's going to happen afterwards, Edward?" I turned and looked at Bella as I tightened my tie. "Edward, I don't want you to live the rest of your life alone. I give you my blessing if you find someone else."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, don't be ridiculous. I will never be alone. I've got the kids and our friends."

"I mean other ways."

I walked over to Bella and took her hand which was surprisingly warm. She has been so cold lately that it almost felt like she a temperature. "Now you look at me Bella Masen. You were my first and you will be my last. Nobody could ever take your place in my bed. Now, you have a little girl who has been practicing a very long time on the perfect song to play for you."

I wheeled Bella out of the house and over to the boat. Very slowly all of us men lifted Bella up into the boat. Emmett carried her to the side and placed her on one of the many beach chairs that were laid out. Esme wrapped a blanket around her and hand her a pair of sunglasses.

"Are you comfortable, dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, thank you," Bella said and laid her head back. The late March air was just beginning to warm up and it was so peaceful to watch Bella lay there with the sun shining down on her face."

"Mom," Molly said. "I brought your journal for you, I thought that maybe you could read to us while we on here to pass some to the time."

I sat down next to Bella and I was amazed at how much interest everyone had in the journal. Bella would not allow anyone to read it and has asked that it does not get opened until after her funeral. Bella took the journal and flipped through a few pages and then stopped. Clearing her throat she began to read.

"I don't know what love truly was and there are days that I still question it. But I do know one thing, when the three of you, my children, find love, hold onto it like there is no tomorrow. Because tomorrow may never come. Love, like the way your father loves me and I him. We are the definition of love and I pray that each of you find what we have…."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you," she said.

I bit down on my bottomed saying my own silent pray_ Oh, God, please don't take her away._ "And I love you."

The children ran around the deck of the ship for a while and then Jasper yelled down from his seat in the captain's chair. "We are about to dock."

We quickly moved to get everything in order and before we knew it we were being escorted to the auditorium at Molly's school.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Molly said coming up behind me.

I took her hand and squeezed it. "Yes you can. You will do a beautiful job."

"But there are so many people. I have never played with so many people before."

Bella looked up at Molly. "You could play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and I will love it."

Molly smiled and then gave Bella a kiss.

We took our seat and as the house lights began to dim we waited anxiously for Molly to play.

About half way through the program, I gave Bella a kiss and stood up.

"Where are you going? Molly is up after her." Bella said with shook.

"You'll see."

**Bella's POV:**

I have been enjoying the music of all the children who have worked so hard for this night. I looked down at the recital brochure and saw that Molly was up next. But what surprised me even more was Edward who was getting up to leave. I followed him with my eyes until I lost him off to the side of the stage.

I leaned over to Alice. "Do you have any idea of what Edward is going to do?"

Alice just shrugged her shoulders as I settled back into my chair.

Just then the current raised and my breath caught in my throat as I saw Molly sitting on the piano bench. She looked so scared and I could tell that she was trying hard not back down. I knew that this recital would be especially hard, not only with so many people, but with just me being there.

I watched as she brought her fingers together to stretch them and then slowly she let her fingers dance. Molly has the exact same hands and fingers as Edward. Long and slender, perfect for those ivory keys. She started off slowly with a melody I never heard and assumed it was one that she wrote herself. After a couple of minutes I could hear a change in the tempo and watched a figure walked out onto the stage taking a seat next to Molly.

The tears began to slide down my face as I watched Edward and Molly play, and thought back the first time he taught her the silly song. The two of them looked at each other for just a moment and then Edward reached down and picked up a microphone. He placed a kiss on Molly's head and stood up.

"Oh, my God," my voice came out in a whimper and I could feel both Alice and Rose take my hands.

_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known you'd ever say goodbye  
And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance _

I was crying so hard and trying to wipe the tears, but it was useless. The best present in the world right now was up on stage - listening to my husband sing and my daughter play. If I did die tonight, I knew I would be dying peacefully in this one memory alone.

_  
Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I the king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all  
And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance_

I was still wiping my tears when the current fell and everyone began to applaud. When Edward and Molly came back to their seats I gave Molly a hug that took all of my strength.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. "Thank you."

"Dad and I worked so hard," Molly said. "I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect."

Edward came up and I could see that he was barely holding it together. He came to me and whispered in my ear. "I would never miss the dance."

"Good, because we have our own private dance you owe me when we get home." I put on a small shy smile and looked up at him. I could see him swallow hard and I knew that he understood as too what I was talking about.

**A/N: The song that Edward sang and Molly played the piano is Garth Brooks **_**The Dance**_**. If you have not listened to it in a while, go check it out. I thought it was perfect for this chapter, since there was a lot talk about memories. It is a song that I cry to every time I hear it. I have also updated my bio with a link to a picture of the Yacht!!**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am posting this totally unedited, because I just couldn't. With that being said you should know the warning. If you don't have tissues, I guess a shirt will suffice. I want to thank mischief-maker1 as well, I needed a song and you came through with the perfect one! Thank you.**

**Chapter 25 **

**Alice's POV:**

I worked for a few days with my assistant to help get this special night in order. Bella asked Rose and I to make it special for her and Edward. They have not had any time to be together and I was determined to give my dying friend whatever her heart wanted. I knew that it was bound to be a romantic night.

I walked down below deck and took out my cell phone to call Gail. I gave her the key to the house so she will be able to have full access.

"How is everything going?" I asked when Gail picked up.

"The flowers were just delivered and the chief is in the kitchen as we speak," Gail said. "I think I bought every candle in the greater Seattle area."

"Good, just the way I want it."

"Alice," Gail started. "How is Bella doing? My family has been saying prayers none stop since you made your announcement."

"She is doing well. It's strange though. If you were to see her, you would think nothing is wrong, but Jasper says that nothing has changed. But Gail, you know about my keen sense, I swear I can see Bella. She was standing at a podium giving a speech. Between you and me, I think she will live longer than what the doctors are saying. I don't care about any tests, I know my friend."

"I pray what you say is true," Gail said and I could hear the but coming. "But, you must not get your hopes up either; it will make it harder in the end."

I nodded my head, I knew that was true, but I still wanted to believe in a miracle, I wanted to see my vision come true.

"We are bout thirty minutes away," I said after a couple minutes of silence. "Make sure everything in order. The only ones that will be coming inside our Bella and Edward. I already have everything else I need for the children. And Gail, thank you, for everything, I am not sure what I would do without you."

"My pleasure, Alice."

I put the phone back into my pocket and went up to join Jasper and the rest of my family on the deck. Bella had her head leaning against Edward's chest and her eyes were closed. For the first time in months, she looked human. She did not look sick. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind blowing. And her hair. I smiled at how well Juan did with her wig; it looked just like her hair.

When Juan first told me about _Locks of Love_ I was apprehensive about it. I mean people cutting off their hair and donating it just seemed odd, but when I was researching wigs and trying to find the one that would be the most realistic, I knew I had to go for the company that would be the real thing.

I walked over and put my hand on Bella's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Gail says everything will be ready to go."

Bella nodded and I could tell by the smile that she was nervous.

"Remember that you are still Sexy Bella up on the stage," I said thinking about the first time I managed to get Bella up to dance.

I walked back over to Jasper and we nuzzled together as the Masen house came into very. I was beginning to feel nervous and this was not even my private party. Bella has been thinking of ways to have time with Edward, some private time, and this just seemed perfect. When she told Rose and I that Edward have been feeling uncomfortable around Bella it broke my heart.

My list for Gail was extensive. I wanted everything to be perfect, down to the food and even the music that is to be set up and played for the evening. I also had a cleaning and decorating crew go into their master bedroom. Rose petals were to be casted onto the bed and the floor. Floating candles in the whirl pool bathtub. Even new Egyptian cotton sheets and bedspread were ordered and brought in.

Tonight will be perfect. I have already seen it!

**Edward's POV:**

The trees were lined with white lights as Emmett guided the boat up to the dock. I helped Bella down and then reached up for her wheelchair. I was about to grab Molly's hand until she backed away.

"Come on kids, it is time for bed," I said already exhausted from long day.

"Edward," Emmett said. "I have the boat for the whole weekend. The kids will be staying with us. Go be with your wife, man."

I looked up toward the house and saw that it was dark, but had a low casting glow, much like candles. The conversation from earlier between Rose and Alice popped in my head and I could already feel a cold sweat coming on over my brow.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Molly, take care of your brothers and be sure to listen to your Aunts and Uncles."

Molly jumped down onto the dock and gave Bella a hug. "I love you, mom and thank you."

Bella reached up and wrapped a small thin arm around Molly's neck. "You were outstanding and so beautiful tonight."

Molly gave Bella one more tight hug and then walked back to the boat. Before boarding she turned around and smiled. "Have fun tonight."

"Yea," Emmett said with a smile. "Do everything that I would be doing."

I shook my head as Bella laughed. I pushed Bella up to the house and to the front door. I looked around the yard quickly before opening the door and noticed that all the small white Christmas lights were strung through the trees. The windows also held small candles.

I lowered down to Bella's ear. "Did you plan something?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe a little something, but not without help."

I opened the door and the smells of Italian cooking lingered in the air. I could make out the individual scents of oregano, garlic, tomatoes and such. My stomach began to growl, realizing that we have not eaten since the lunch picnic on the boat.

"Hungry?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Should we eat first, or would you like to take a bath?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Let's eat first and then maybe you and I can take a bath together?" She hinted a small smile on her beautiful lips.

We went into the dining room, which was also decorated with little white lights and candles. I never saw so many candles. The table was already set, with china that I did not recognize and knew immediately that Alice and Rose had a huge role in this evening. The faint sound of Mozart rafted through the stereo.

I wheeled Bella next to her spot at the table and then placed her napkin her lap. I was thankful that her treatments were completed and that she would be able to enjoy her meal. All those months of being sick took a lot out of both of us.

I reached over and picked up the breadbasket of freshly baked bread that was soaked in garlic butter and handed it over to Bella, she took out a small one and placed it on her plate.

"Always the gentleman," she said as a man in a chief's uniform walked out of the kitchen carrying in salad plates.

"My name is Chief Carlos," he said with a heavy Italian accent. "I will be here to serve you tonight. To start I have prepared a spinach salad with fresh strawberries and a red wine vinaigrette dressing." He bowed and then turned to go back to the kitchen.

I watched Bella as she picked up her fork and took a small bite. She placed the fork into her mouth and let her lips caress it, taking it out slowly. My stomach turned in knots as I watched her eat and a feeling of pure bliss over came me.

_God, how I have missed her_.

Dinner continued with no complications. Everything was perfect, but I could not help but have this feeling like it was the last supper. As soon as Carlos cleared away the desert of crème brulee, I could hear the shift in music. I knew immediately the song before the first par was even completed. Bella slid back from the table and held her hand out to me.

"Dance with me," she said quietly her eyes glistening, there was no way I could refuse, never have been able to and I knew that I never will.

I stood from the table and took her hand in mine, holding tightly to her waist. I could feel every vertebra along her back and where my hand rested, I could feel her hip bones jutting out. It broke my heart to not only see how fragile and withered Bella has become, but to feel it, that was an all together different story.

Bella looked down at her feet and then placed them on top of mine. I smiled as I held her close remembering our first dance together.

_I maybe a Coyote, but I am very clumsy when it comes to dancing_.

I held her tight as the song began, her head nuzzled on my chest, my hands roaming up and down her back. Slowly we began to dance.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Bella lifted her head up and looked me in the eye. She had slow tears coming down her cheek. I took the back of my hand wiped them away gently.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

The two of us became one in that moment. For the first time in over eighteen months I forgot about the cancer that was eating away at my wife. I forgot about the sickness, the pain, the heartache and I thought only about Bella. My wife. My partner. My other half. My angel.

"I don't know how to do this?" I whispered into her ear. "I'm so afraid. I want to be close to you, but I'm not sure if I can."

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

The song came to a close and the last bars drifted to an end, but I still hung onto Bella, my desires were strong and it was taking everything in me not to crash my lips to hers and pick her up to carry her to bed.

"Make love to me, Edward." Bella said. "I won't break."

That was all the permission I needed. I placed one arm around her knees and carried her bridal style to _our_ master bedroom. When I opened the door, I stopped just for a moment taking in the view. The pink rose petals laid just perfectly all around the room. Not only on the floor creating a trail to the bed, but they were scattered all over the bed as well.

But I was not really paying attention to all the decorating that Alice and Rose put into our romantic evening, my thoughts were one hundred percent on Bella. At first I kissed her gently on the lips as I walked toward the bed. I placed her down gently and then began to work my way around her neck. I smiled as I heard a small moan of please escape her lips.

Her hands reached up and pulled through my hair with a slight pressure to have my head closer to her. I reached down and began to unbutton her shirt and she stopped me.

Bella put her hand on top of mine and then slowly began to undo the buttons herself. She opened her shirt and I took in all of her beauty. With the tip of one finger I let it slide down and across her scars where her breasts once have been. With a shaky breath I lowered my mouth onto one side of her chest and left a trail of butterfly kisses. Bella's hands began to work their way around my back, pulling my shirt out of my pants. I freely undid my belt and let my pants slide down, when her hand grasped onto my hard and erected penis a shiver spiraled through me.

"Make love to me," Bella whispered. "To _me._"

My hands began to rub small circles down her chest and to her waist. Her skirt slipped off with little effort along with her panties. I let my finger circle around her bare heated area; the moisture was almost unbearable.

Slowly I straddled on top of Bella, making sure to keep all of my weight, of as much of it as possible off of her. Very slowly I slid inside of her. Very slowly we made love. It felt like the first time the way we were connected.

Together we moved as one, together we let out our release. I slept with Bella for the first time in my arms and I held onto her with every fiber of my being.

Afraid to go to sleep.

Afraid to even wake in the morning.

The sun began to rise as I got out of bed and took a shower. I could hear the pounding of feet in the kitchen when I was finished. I walked over to check on Bella and she had a peaceful smile on her face. She looked so relaxed and beautiful.

I walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind me.

Alice, Rose and Esme were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"How was your evening, Edward?" Alice sang as I picked up a piece of bacon.

"Thank you," I said to Alice and then walked over to Molly giving her a kiss on the top of head. "I'm not sure if I told you, but you were wonderful last night."

Molly looked up to me and smiled with confidence. "I know I was. Can I go see Mom, now?"

I nodded. "Sure, but she's sleeping."

Molly nodded and then walked toward the stairs that led to our master bedroom. I could hear the door open and Molly's soft voice.

I walked outside to check on the boys and the rest of the family when I heard it: one word that will linger with me till the day I die.

"Daddy!"

**A/N: The song mentioned is Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me". There is just the Epilogue left, which should be posted sometime Wednesday. Please R&R, I want to know your thoughts. I wanted to keep the lemon "special" and I hope I did that. Until next time….**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: It is your lucky day. This chapter is hard, but not because of what was written, just because it means an ending. I hope that you all enjoy! And I expect some reviews!**

**Epilogue**

**October – One Year Later**

The crowds were all ready packed along the streets like sardines. They must have been at least a thousand deep. The cheering was loud as we were all pumped and ready to go. Even at this godforsaken hour, the energy was high. I took in a deep breath and looked to my right and left, mesmerized by the fact that so many have come out for one cause.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the host of the walk said into a microphone and the crowd began to quiet down. "It is just about seven, I know that we are all excited to get started. If you have not collected your numbers please do so. We will begin our opening ceremonies in thirty minutes."

For the next thirty minutes the **MB Designs** team quickly gathered into our tight little circle. With a collaborative effort, **MB Designs** quickly became the team to be on. Our team alone raising close to 200,000 for this one walk. It was with the help of Alice that everyone in the walk not only received a specially designed Seattle t-shirt, but a baseball cap as well. Butterflies were nestled in the trees with pink ribbons attached to them. Alice decided on her new label almost eighteen months ago when she made the bold move of going pink and stepping down as the head designer for Juicy. A decision, that if you asked her today was the best one that she could have ever made.

Rosalie has even gone pink. She has been working together with BMW and soon the first ever Pink BMW convertible will be released, with one hundred percent of all profits going to Breast Cancer Research.

Jasper, Emmett and I have grown even closer. We realized that this past three years could have been any one of our wives. Together we formed our own practice and a free clinic to Women's Health, with specialization in early detection. Our goal is to save just one.

Molly, Brett and Jasen, have been strong through it all. Molly had to quickly grow up, where as the boys have been holding their own. Seeing them with me today, making the commitment to walk for the next three days made my heart swell. The three of them already knew how important this walk is.

Macy. A young girl who touched the lives of many in just a few short days has had her own battles that had to be won. Just like everyone else in the family she has given her life to her own cause. As the head of the HIV/AIDS Chapter in Seattle she works to bring awareness to the younger generation. She has even been volunteering time in the clinic and decided to return to college to pursue a degree in teen counseling.

The band that was center stage began a gentle beat of the drums, it sounded much like that of tribal music but the sounds began to pulse even more rhythmically. The crowd broke out in screams as Breast Cancer Survivor Melissa Etheridge stepped up onto the stage. I stood there with my family and friends as we held hands, letting the song run through us. Knowing that in just a matter of minutes we will be doing exactly what her lyrics were telling us.

_It's been years since they told her about it _

_The darkness her body possessed _

_And the scars are still there in the mirror _

_Every day that she gets herself dressed _

_Though the pain is miles and miles behind her _

_And the fear is now a docile beast, _

_If you ask her why she is still running, _

_She'll tell you it makes her complete _

_I run for hope, I run to feel _

_I run for the truth for all that is real _

_I run for your mother, your sister, your wife _

_I run for you and me my friend _

_I run life _

_It's a blur since they told me about it _

_How the darkness had taken its toll _

_And they cut into my skin _

_And they cut into my body _

_But they will never get a piece of my soul _

_And now I'm still learning a lesson _

_To awake when I hear the call _

_And if you ask me why I am still running _

_I'll tell you I run for her soul _

_I run for hope, I run to feel _

_I run for the truth for all that is real _

_I run for your mother, your sister, your wife _

_I run for you and me my friend _

_I run life _

The bulk of the crowd moved as close to the podium for the Master of Ceremonies to let us know that it was time. We moved as one, a unit ready to walk the distance.

Emmett put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud wolf whistle. Alice and Rose were already standing on the stage next to the most beautiful woman I have ever known. And I had the privilege of calling her my wife. Her strength, her courage, her life alone has changed our family in more ways than one.

"Thank you, Melissa," Bella said into the microphone. "Your song is one that I think describes how so many of us that have been fighting this terrible disease truly feels. You are inspiration to all of us."

The song continued as Bella looked out at the sea of faces that wrapped around the Seattle Space Needle. This year will be the largest walk in Seattle history with great thanks to my family and friends who have been rallying none stop for the last eighteen months.

_And someday if they tell you about it _

_If the darkness knocks on your door _

_Remember her, remember me _

_We will be running as we have before _

_Running for answers, running for more _

_I run for hope, I run to feel _

_I run for the truth, for all that is real _

_I run for your mother, your sister, your wife _

_I run for you and me my friend _

_I run for hope, I run to feel _

_I run for the truth, for all that is real _

_I run for your mother, your sister, your daughter, your wife _

_For you and me my friend _

_I run for life _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

_I run for your mother, your sister, your wife _

_I run for you and me my friend _

_I run for life_

"Good morning and welcome to the Susan G. Komen Three Day Breast Cancer Walk," Bella said with a strong voice. "My name is Isabella Swan Masen and I am going on eighteen months of recovery. I have been asked to be the Master of Ceremonies today because of my latest book that has just been published a few months ago. _Bella's_ _Story_ is about my life experiences, but most importantly it is about me having to do to the hardest thing in life - telling my family good-bye.

"I was diagnosed three ago with stage four inflammatory breast cancer, the deadliest form of breast cancer there is. The doctors gave me six months to live. But they were wrong!!"

The crowd let out a huge yell, whistles, and claps. I was amongst the loudest, with Jasper and Emmett following closely behind.

"I have my best friends here with me today. They, along with my family, are my biggest supporters. Believe it or not, my friend Alice said she saw me her today while I was on my death bed. But that is not the only reason they are with me right now."

Bella reached over and took hold of Alice's and Rose's hands and held them up.

"I was number three," Bella said her voice going tight. "One in three women this year alone will be diagnosed with breast cancer. One in three. Those are tough odds. I want you all to look around here. A third of you that are here will be standing in my spot one day. If you are not currently fighting or have already done so.

"Now, you men that are out here to walk with us don't scoff and think that this is a women's only cancer. Breast cancer is not exclusively a disease of women. For every one hundred women with breast cancer, one male will develop the disease. The National Breast Cancer Foundation estimates that approximately one thousand-seven hundred men will develop the disease and four hundred and fifty of you will die this year. The evaluation of men with breast masses is similar to that in women, including mammography.

"I am begging all of you to not be stupid. Do your breast exams, go to your annual appointments, if you see or notice anything out of the norm, go to your doctor. Don't let it be too late. My mass was actually first detected back in my mid-twenties, I wrote it off as a bug bite. I would have never thought it was the beginning stages of breast cancer.

"For the next three days we will be walking sixty miles to not only raise money to fight this deadly disease, but to bring up awareness. I look out at each of you and I can tell you all have a story to tell and I look forward to hearing all of your stories."

Bella, Rose, and Alice jumped down from the stage and joined Jasper, Emmett and myself. Bella placed a hand on her eight month round pregnant belly and reached up for the air horn to sound the start of the walk. Macy and Molly were already moving toward the start line.

I turned and looked at Bella and gave her a passionate kiss, our lips barely touching. Our lives were full of ups and downs. They were full of heartache, pain, and misery. But the love and happiness outnumbered everything else. Not a day goes by that we are not monitoring Bella's condition. The cancer is far from gone, but by some miracle, it resided. Then there is the other miracle that will be joining our family soon. If you asked me three years ago where I would be right now, I would have looked you in the eye and said, "Mourning my wife and trying to keep my family together."

Bella has opted out of having reconstructive surgery even after Emmett telling her that he could make them look like they were her real breasts. Bella just smiled and thanked him, but said that she liked her battle scars. Everyone once in a while I will catch her trailing a finger down the faint line of the scars. She always smiled and tells me that it is who she is now.

I never knew I could love someone more than I already did. That day that Molly walked in on Bella was a day that not only changed our lives, but it was also a day that our lives started fresh.

New.

Bella, Alice and Rose came together and hugged one another fiercely. They're friends, the kind of friends that saw each other through the easy times and the hard. And believe me, they have had to see each other through some terrible times, each time though, they have walked away stronger. But they're more than friends , they are a family.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked.

Bella smiled and rubbed her belly. "More than you will ever know. Best Friends Forever?"

"Best Friends Forever," Alice and Rose said at the same time.

Bella pulled the trigger on the air horn and the walk began.

Three days.

Sixty miles.

One life changing experience.

"_Through cold rain and muddy streets_

_To not knowing where we'll sleep_

_Blisters on our heels and toes_

_Strangers cheering "Way to Go"_

_Friendly faces in a crowd_

_Little girls cheering us out loud_

_T-shirts, Pompom's, Fairy Wings_

_Hearts and Feathers strung on string_

_Pit crew, Med staff and motor crew_

_Hats off and thank you. We loved you._

_Hobbling and limping, just one last hill_

_Cheering and clapping, my heart stood still_

_Finally, sneakers rising in the air_

_How I wish you had been there." – Kim aka agglekim_

**A/N: The song mentioned is Melissa Etheridge's **_**Run for Life**_**, it is a song that she wrote during her own fight with breast cancer . The poem mentioned is from agglekim, thank you for providing me with such a wonderful poem and your own experiences with the 3-day. **

**I have updated my bio with a picture of MB Designs along with my webpage.**

**I want to thank all of you that have read my stories and left reviews. I know that these last several chapters have been tough, but I was writing with a purpose. I know that some still have some questions which I may have left unanswered just in case I decide to pick up anything from this story in the future. I have been working a lot with Macy's character and plan on writing her own little snippet of a story and what it like to live with HIV. Rather or not I will post it on Fanfiction that is still up in the air. I may just post it on my own webpage.**

**For the month of November I will be focusing on NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) Contest. I have entered and committed to writing a 50,000 word novel in one month. No clue as to what yet, but I am thinking of focusing on the song by Bucky Covington **_**I'll Walk **_** or my mermaids!**

**I will also be making some updates to Right or Wrong, hopefully soon!!**

**You will still see me among the FF community as I am now beta'ing two wonderful stories from two great reviewers who have been faithful to me….  
**

**Kimberly128 – Raising Faith – all vampires Twilight**

**Foreverafreak89 – Buy one get five for free - All human Twilight**

**The next chapter that is going to be posted immediately following this is a dedication page to all of you that have mentioned in your reviews that you have or had family go through what has been mentioned. **

**Thank you and it has been a pleasure.**


	29. BFF or Not Dedication

**This is a Best Friends Forever or Not? Dedication to all of my reviews that I have touched in one way or another. Thank you for sharing your own stories and thoughts with me. Together, with one step at a time, we can make a difference. This is all from reader's reviews, nothing has been edited! As I get more reviews like the ones that are on this page I will be updating it!**

This actually really hits close to home right now. A couple of weeks ago we found out that a long-time family friend was diagnosed with advanced breast cancer. Three days later I was told that my drama teacher, who's one of my biggest mentors, was diagnosed with stage zero breast cancer, so at least it's early. Sarah and Lumpin

_This story is very real to me. My grandmother and aunt died of breast cancer. My mother has had cancer in both of her breasts, one of them has been removed, has gone through chemo twice, radiation once, brain cancer surgery (luckily after 3 weeks of intensive tissue testing they ruled out brain cancer, however I was there when they said she only had about a year to live if it was cancer) and we are waiting to have blood work this month to see where her cancer markers are since this last round of chemo. I cried and cried through this chapter. Hopefully you'll post the next one soon. As my mothers only daughter I have left my family to take care of her and fill her freezer with food so my dad doesn't have to cook. She doesn't have many friends, and those she does have just don't know how to deal with all of the issues. I guess I just understand the need to have others help support and care for those in the midst of this trial. Tulips at Twilight_

I really shouldn't read this at work... but when I get those chapter alerts, I just can't ignore them. Especially not for this one. Not knowing what I know now about who is sick and what is going on... not knowing what I know about the disease and my own experiences with it.  
Did I say thank you for writing this? I didn't? wow.  
Cause I have friends reading this story now that no nothing about Twilight... they are reading it simply on my recommend due to the BC issue... I walk in the 3 Day, and my teammates are some of my best friends... we've fought this together and we share stuff like this...so, Thank you. If ONE of your readers decides to get a mammogram because of your story, if ONE of your readers makes that long overdue appointment for her OB-GYN, if ONE of your readers decides to start monthly self exams... You have made this world ONE more person cancer safe. So... Thank you. Hugs... Kim. amgglekim

_Just reading about the prospect of death makes me sad, because just 4 yrs ago, I lost my older brother who had diabetes but died in his sleep I believe from a seizure.. it was the most painful thing for me, because I found him that morning, and every day I still wonder. if I would of been able to save him, if only I went into his room first before I began to study for that math exam I had that morning.  
I just wanted to say that your a very talented writer, and I'm proud of you for bringing the story of breast cancer to light.u2ugly2nv_

Hey, i know what everyone is going threw...one of my friends mom had breast cancer they cought it in time, an they thought they got rid of it an then it came back, she battled it for like 9 years i think an then her body started shuting down and she died just last year...an its really hard to deal with it unless you have your friends...xsoutherngurl08x

_Cancer is a touchy subject but you are writing about it perfectly. My grandfather died from skin cancer only three months after they found and diagnosed it. It was terrible to watch and I was too scared to stay around so i distanced myself and I still regret it to this day. But, what ifs won't get me very far so I've forgiven myself knowing that's what he would want even if it was very hard. Anyway, I love this story and I'm thinking you've had this planned out since the very beginning?!stavanger1_

I have a friend who's aunt died from breast cancer. It's not something you want to have to go through. It is very brave of you to bring such a deadly illness into your story. Good for you.edcul-mybutterfly

_My grandmother had breast cancer and had a mastectomy but she ultimately died of leukemia. However, she didn't suffer through a whole year of treatment, since she died before we found out she had it, so no chance of treatment. What people like that and their families are going through.Cristygen_

It must really suck to be Bella right now. Not having her best friends while worrying about having cancer.I know it sucs for everyone else just waiting to make sure she gets better. My great-grandmother just died from cancer. Her funeral is tomorrow morning and the viewing is tonighttwilightsoftballer

_i have no idea what im feeling right now, i feel like i have this weight on my chest and im mixed with so many emotions and questions. but before i get into it i just wanted to say what an incredible writer you are, not just by the writing alone but on shining a light on something many women around the world experience and showing it so personally if that makes sense, like how we knew bella ever since GJWHF and what she has gone through since.143twilighter_

Both my grandmothers died from the same stage-four cancer eight months

apart--X-mas06 then Aug07. Not breast, though. The one I was closet with, we found out much the way Bella did. She went to the hospital for her hip, she had fallen and my cousin just wanted to make sure she was fine before she left for Iraq.

_That night I got the shock of my life. Stage four. Surgery was supposed to prolong her life another year or so and that I could live with, but she was gone the day after it. We had to pull the plug. I watched her died in front of me and never got to say goodbye. I was supposed to have a year not four days._

_I lost my best friend that day. And though on some level, I know I can't rightfully blame myself four it, I still feel guilty about it because I was the one caring for her. My Lion, My Lamb_

Tears are rolling down my cheek. I remember the day my family gave up hope that my dad would get better. We had tried so hard...homeopathic drugs, chemo, surgery, vitamin IV's I had to give him EVERY day, even when it cut short my Twenty-year-old self's "FUN" to try one more thing because I was the only one that could do it for him. We did it all and it still wasn't enough. I remember that hurt like it was just a few hours ago. But, he, like Bella, took it all in stride with a smile on his face. Damn stubborn man hardly ever broke, but that day, the day we gave up...that one was the hardest of all. Mischief-Maker1

_That song was sung at my Grandmothers funeral, she also dies of breast cancer. and it's gotten to the poin that i always bring tissues everytime i read on of your chapters :)Kasabe_

Reading this story from the beginning has been a struggle at times because I have a hard time reading sad stories. However, I was kept drawn into each chapter because I knew that, in the end, things would be better for everyone; no matter the outcome.

But mainly I read because I have been in Bella's shoes. Fortunately, I was not diagnosed with a metasticizing cancer, but I found a lump early on this year. Not knowing what God had in store for me, I had imagined many various outcomes of finding out about my lump - that is fortunately fatty tissue - and through all I knew that I'd need those closest to me around for my battle.

I was debating reading this last chapter because of my grandmother who is in the hospital right now with stage four lung cancer and probably won't make it through this week. I want to applaud your writing of this story, to not only raise awareness of breast cancer, but to all types of cancer. Being a avid supporter of Relay for Life, the Susan Komen foundation, and St. Jude Children's Research Hospital for several years, I know that with stories like these - and the real stories behind them - I have hope that one day there will be a cure and that no one will have to go through the pain of diagnosis and treatment again.

Once more, thank you for writing this story. I absolutely loved GJWHF and this one. I look forward to reading more of your writing soon! jenuhlyn

_This truly is a wonderful story (: I think it's really cool how you worked in a form of cancer, but made it still so realistic. My grandmother died from cancer when I was 6, and that wasn't easy, so I'm glad that Bella's kids won't have to go through that (even if they are fictional ;o )._ _Mythisea_

Touching stories. My mother is a breast cancer survivor. She was diagnosed and treated 12 years ago. Hope to read more stories from you. latuacantante4him

_This story was so hard to read, but so beautiful and inspiring at the same time. Thank you for not killing Bella off and giving those living with this deadly disease hope. A coworker just found out that she was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer and she is already giving up. It is inspiring stories like this (whether fiction or not) that gives us a reason to keep going and pushing on and to have something worth fighting for. Thank you for writing such a beautiful and meaningful story. I have been planning on walking in the Breast Cancer 3-day for two years now, and this year it is my priority. I have been all pink for 3 years and I am signed up to walk in the 3-day Atlanta in October 2009. I hope your story will inspire others to do the same and help fight this horrible disease. You are truly an inspiration and I can't wait to see what you have for us next. _

_Thank you for sharing! cmw24_

My former History teacher and my best friend's mom had breast cancer.

Unfortunately, my best friend's mom didn't make it. (God, I'm tearing up even writing this. XD) Thank you for writing about such a terrible, but completely /real, disease.

I'm happy that everything turned out great for Bella! :D

-LGF ;)

_I have had a hard time with this story, because I watched my grandfather's cancer spread and eventually killed him. It's been hard to relive._

_I also had a friend with stage 4 cancer, and was told she wouldn't live, its_

_3 years later. Thank you for this story, as gut wrenching as it was, thank you. I didn't know if I could finish it, but I couldn't not read it either. Sunflower33_

my grandmother died of breast cancer when i was ten, and i can't tell you how much this story has touched me and made me feel like she was right there, crying with me. I never got to say goodbye, because I was always too scared to go and see her, lying there in her bed all weak and broken. I regret that decision so much, and I still feel guilty about it. She went into the hospital because her hip hurt, and she ended up having to walk with crutches, and only went to the doctor after my grandpa forced her. They told her she had cancer, and that it was so far advanced that she really had no chance of surviving.

The ironic part is that she went through cancer before when she was younger, so you would think she would have gone in to check regularly. I'm posting this as a red alert to everyone- PLEASE, go get yourself checked, even if you think it's nothing. Don't force a loved one to live without you.Silver Light Flows.

_Thank you so much for writing these stories. They were amazing. You don't know how much I appreciate your stand against Breast Cancer in this story._

_I've walked the Susan G. Komen walk for 6 years straight now, with my family._

_Breast Cancer runs in my family, so I may have it, and if I don't have it, one of my sisters probably will. But I'm not one to worry, as cheesy as this may sound, this story has helped a lot in believing in miracles. And I know there are some real life situations like this, that people have survived. So once again, I say thank you. Everytime I hear Coyote, marijuana brownies, Pretty Woman, or 'a paint stick that only paints in white' (HAHA) I will think of these amazing stories._ _DazzzledFrequently_


	30. Halloween Surprise

**Halloween Night – Almost 3 weeks since the 3-day Walk**

"Damn, I look like a giant pumpkin," I said to Alice as I walked over the mirror wearing nothing but orange.

Alice and Rose stood next to me both of them ogling at my giant stomach. I put my hand onto of theirs and smiled. I had every right to smile. Tonight was Halloween and last year I missed all the festivities with being laid up in bed fighting my battle with breast cancer. I bet the odds, one in a million odds at that, of bouncing back from stage-four breast cancer. Add to that being pregnant. I will always know my child as a miracle because everyone one of my doctors told me that it was not feasible to become pregnant and add to that all the offending recommendations to have an abortion. I was not going to hear it.

"But you're a beautiful pumpkin," Rose said quietly in my ear.

I studied my best friends as they put the finishing touches on their outfits. We decided that this year needed to be special and had to have a theme so we settled on the _Wizard of Oz. _ Rose decided to be a witch and a wicked one at that, but not even dressed in all black and having an ugly wart on her chin did not stop her from being beautiful. Alice on the other hand opted to be a Munchkin, which fit her perfectly, because of her short statue. All the sets of multiple children were also dressed in various Munchkin characters. As far as our husbands, it was very amusing to watch them fight over the other three main characters in the story. Eventually though, Alice stepped in and grabbed one and handed it to them. Insisting that she saw exactly who was who and for very good reasons.

I heard a soft knock on the door and walked from the mirror to open it. My hands went straight to my mouth when I took in the beauty before my, my Dorothy. Well, actually Molly in her Dorothy custom. Her brown hair was braided in to perfect braids on either side of her face and in her basket was a new addition to our household, a puppy by the name of Zaboo.

When Molly saw me I could see her biting down on her lip trying to stifle a laugh. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"Go on, just say it," I said.

Laughter spewed from her lips. "Sorry, mom, but you're huge."

I had to laugh as well; I knew it was the truth. I was within a week or so from delivering the baby.

"So, where are the boys?" Alice asked from behind me.

"Molly shrugged her should. "Guess they are down stairs. It's almost time to go."

Together, the four of walked down the stairs and was greeted with all of our family. Edward was dressed as the Cowardly Lion, Jasper as the Tin Man and Emmett as the Scar Crow. It felt perfect to be standing here tonight. I looked down the hall toward Macy's room.

"Where's Macy?" I asked.

"I'm coming!!" Macy yelled back as she closed her door and ran out coming to a sliding stop in her heels. "It takes a while to look this good, plus trying to impersonate the Good Witch of the East."

I rolled my eyes as Alice looked her over. If there is one person that I have come to love and adore beyond my wildest dreams it would Macy. Her heart and actions have done a one-eighty. She became a totally a different person as an adult than she was growing up. But I guess finding out and living with a disease like HIV will do that to you. I Then again, I guess I ought to know. Going through cancer changed me in more ways than I would have ever imagined

"You look beautiful," Rose said giving her hug. "Macy, are you feeling okay, you're a little warm."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a hot from wearing all of this toil and such," Macy walked over to her own best friends and put an arm around Molly's shoulder. "How about you click your red ruby shoes and get us to the hospital."

Edward walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek and then took the hands of our boys walking them outside. I held my best friends hands as I walked down the steps and climbed into the limo that was parked in our driveway. The drive was long from San Juan Island over to the Seattle Hospital and I was already beyond comfortable sitting for long periods of time. So when we pulled up to the staff entrance I let out a giant sigh of relief.

Our main focus for the party this year is up in the Women's Cancer Center. For two weeks Alice, Macy and Rose, have been decorating the wing and trying to bring some sort of life to it. I was not given the privilege of seeing it before hand. So when the elevator doors opened up and I saw that the entire wing was transformed into Oz I was speechless. The hall way was carpeted much like the yellow brick wall. Giant trees were drawn on the walls and small twinkle lights were hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the hall where the double doors lead to the terminally ill was a giant castle.

"It's beautiful," I said quietly as I let my fingers flow across the live pressed flowers on the wall.

Alice huffed just slightly, "Did you expect anything else."

I shook my head as we began to make our way around the rooms. After spending months in the ward, I became great friends with many of the nurses and to some of the patients as well. I also lost a lot of friends. Each room number I passed by held significance to me. I placed y hand the room numbers of those that lost their battle and smiled up on those that won.

When I finally came to room number 208 I stopped and took in a deep breath. The room where was planning on dying in. I just stood there letting the memories come. They were so strong but the most important stood out – the day I became whole again when my best friends came to me.

Edward walked up behind me. "Come on, don't dwell on the past. Think about the future."

I smiled. "The future is just a few hours away."

I followed the children around the hospital as they handed out treats to the patients and bringing a little cheer to them all. We ended the even at the maternity wing were I checked myself in for my c-section – which was not my idea. I wanted it natural as possible, but with my history it was recommended to have a c-section.

"I will see you when I wake up," I whispered to my children as I gave them a big hug.

"You will wake up won't you Mommy?" Jasen asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I'll wake up."

I watched as they left my room while Alice and Rose helped me get my clothes off and put on one of those dreaded hospital gowns. Once I was tugged into bed they both gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you guys," I said quietly hugging onto them tightly.

"We will see you in a little while," Rose said as she closed the door behind her

I nodded my head and then it was just Edward and I.

"We never discussed names," I said quietly.

"Well, we never learned the sex," Edward said as he walked over to me.

"No matter what the baby is, I want to the name to be Miracle, because that is exactly what this baby is."

Edward nodded. "Seems fitting enough."

Just then the door opened and my doctor walked in along with his team. "Are ready to have a baby, Bella?"

I smiled. "As ready as I will ever be."

They rolled the bed out of the room and into an OR. Edward sat by head as the pain medicine began to work. The curtains divide my stomach from my sight, but I could feel the cutting and pulling as the doctors began to cut into me. I kept my eyes focused on Edward, my Edward. The angel that came into my life and saved me in more ways than one and I was giving him a gift in return.

I closed my eyes as heard the cries of my baby for the first time and when the doctor told me that it was a girl I could not fight the tears. Edward reached over and took the baby and held her up so I could see her.

My gift.

My life.

My Miracle.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered and touched her small balled up hand.

That is when I realized that my life was now complete and that I finally believed in miracles. The miracle of life that is.

"Welcome to the world, Miracle."

**A/N: I was just playing around today and figured I would give a small update on Bella and the gang. Nothing big, but I hope that you enjoyed it!!**


	31. Molly's Diary

**Molly's Diary**

A Compliment to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _and _Best Friends Forever or Not?_ If you have not read the other two, you will not have any idea as to what is going on in this diary.

I came up with the idea of Molly's diary while sleeping and how I felt like Molly was left out hugely in the story. When I first outlined BFF or Not, I had every intentions of it ending differently. So this is how Molly's Diary came to be. It is a dark side (yes, it can get darker) to BFF or Not, but it is also being told from the eyes of a pre-teen watching her mother battle breast cancer. This is going to be written in a diary format and I am aiming for the tone of a 12 year old. It will not be grammatically correct, because we all know that is not what a diary is used for. You will also be reading the alternate ending as well. So all of your questions on the "Daddy!!" at the end of the BFF will be answered.

I will be trying to update on a daily basis

This is Molly's story of the final months leading up to …well the end.

Go check it out if you want the alternate ending....


	32. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I know you all hate these but had to let you know that my story House has been nominated for the Indy Twilght Fic Award.

If you have not read House yet, go check it out under my bio and then head over to theindietwificawards dot com

Update: I am currently working on my second novel which is for JulyNaNo. Another 50,000 words written in 30 days.

My first novel has been through three rounds of edits with several query letters sent. I have had 2 partial requests on them. Currently though it is sitting at an editors office to get more kinks worked out of it.

My story Right or Wrong is still sitting on the burner but it is simmering. I have a couple of incomplete chapters but it just doesn't feel right...


End file.
